


Skarb Chaldejczyków

by kura_z_biura



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kura_z_biura/pseuds/kura_z_biura
Summary: Rok 1932. Doktor Kate Bertram, archeolożka, podejmuje wyprawę życia w poszukiwaniu ruin Sodomy i Gomory. W wyprawie towarzyszy jej Indiana Jones... który ma swój własny cel.Opowiadanie z roku 2009.





	1. Chapter 1

Był październik 1932 roku, Londyn spowijała lekka mgiełka, zapowiedź słotnej i melancholijnej jesieni. Kate Bertram energicznym krokiem przemierzała ulice, kierując się w stronę siedziby lorda Eustachego Cutterdale'a, znanego finansisty. Gryzły ją niewesołe myśli. Sekretarka lorda zadzwoniła z samego rana, proponując jej spotkanie w "niecierpiącej zwłoki i bardzo ważnej sprawie". Napełniło to Kate jak najgorszymi przeczuciami.

Jeśli ten ugrzeczniony drań wycofa dotację... - ta myśl wywołała u niej niemalże ból żołądka. Wyprawa była już prawie zapięta na ostatni guzik, zamówiono wszelki potrzebny sprzęt, zatrudniono personel oraz, po długich namysłach, ostatecznie wybrano miejsce przeznaczenia. Pozostawało tylko zapakować wszystko na statek i wyruszyć. Tymczasem lord, główny sponsor wyprawy, przejawiał dziwne niezdecydowanie. Zwlekał, nie zważając na argumenty Kate, że jeszcze trochę, a minie najlepsza pora na wykopaliska. Okolice Morza Martwego tylko jesienią i w zimie nadają się do prowadzenia jakichkolwiek prac, w lecie morderczy upał wypłasza stamtąd wszystko, co żyje. Mamy czas, odpowiadał lord z niezmiennie uprzejmym uśmiechem. I tak mijały dni, aż do dzisiejszego telefonu.

W obszernym holu zameldowała się sekretarce, tlenionej laleczce o wyskubanych brwiach i karminowych wargach. Obecność takich osób sprawiała zawsze, że czuła się szaro i ubogo w swych praktycznych tweedach. Nie dała jednak tego po sobie poznać, gdy sekretarka z drażniącą powolnością wykręcała numer wewnętrzny i anonsowała ją.

Gabinet lorda, urządzony z przytłaczającym przepychem, sprawiał imponujące wrażenie. Cutterdale nie pozwolił nikomu zapomnieć o swej pasji do podróży i przygód. Ściany pokryte były myśliwskimi trofeami, na licznych stolikach z pozorną niedbałością piętrzyły się stare mapy i kosztowny sprzęt nawigacyjny. Na środku gabinetu pyszniło się potężnych rozmiarów biurko z polerowanego palisandru, wielkie jak Morze Śródziemne. Zza niego właśnie podniósł się lord, szczupły, wysoki, łysiejący mężczyzna o zapadniętych policzkach i sennym spojrzeniu jasnobłękitnych oczu. Na jego twarzy, jak zwykle gościł uprzejmy, niemal serdeczny uśmiech. Niestety, jak niejeden raz przekonała się Kate, uśmiech był tylko fasadą, za którą kryła się żelazna wola i bezwzględność rekina finansjery.

\- Witam panią, doktor Bertram - odezwał się tak samo spokojnym i niemal serdecznym głosem. - Proszę wybaczyć, że ośmieliłem się niepokoić panią w tak gorącym okresie przygotowań do pani wspaniałej wyprawy, lecz...

Kate przełknęła ślinę. Zaraz powie, że nic z tego, że zrezygnował - pomyślała w panice. - A wtedy ja zbankrutuję, płacąc z własnej kieszeni za to wszystko, co już zostało przygotowane. Zmusiła się jednak do zachowania spokoju, a nawet lekko uśmiechnęła.

\- Lecz mam dla pani pewną propozycję. - Zmierzył ją uważnym spojrzeniem swych bladych oczu. - Otóż w ostatnim okresie nawiązałem bardzo interesującą korespondencję z Amerykanami. Okazuje się, że echa pani badań dotarły nawet za ocean. Przypadkiem złożyło się tak, że do Londynu przybył pewien młody, lecz bardzo obiecujący naukowiec, który zapałał szczerym entuzjazmem słysząc o planowanej wyprawie i wyraził nadzieję, że pozwoli pani mu się do niej przyłączyć. Doktorze Jones!

Obrotowy fotel odkręcił się i dopiero wtedy Kate zauważyła, że w pokoju znajdowała się jeszcze jedna osoba. Młody, na oko trzydziestoletni mężczyzna zerwał się z fotela, na którym siedział w dość niedbałej pozie i podszedł się przywitać. Wyglądał sympatycznie, ze swą opaloną twarzą i wesołymi, zielonkawymi oczami. Uścisk dłoni miał mocny, na ustach błąkał mu się jakby cień łobuzerskiego uśmiechu. Sprawiał wrażenie osoby otwartej i szczerej, lecz mimo to Kate przyjrzała mu się nieufnie. Przekonała się już dawno, że lord Cutterdale nie robi niczego "przypadkiem" i zastanawiała się, jaką też rolę wyznaczył Amerykaninowi. Co więcej, nie uszło jej uwagi lekkie drgnienie brwi Jonesa w chwili, gdy lord szczególnie kwieciście zapewniał o jego z dawna żywionej chęci przyłączenia się do badań Kate.

\- Wiele słyszałam o panu, doktorze Jones - odparła gładko, choć to akurat nie było zbytnio zgodne z prawdą. - Oczywiście, zgadzam się, każda pomoc doświadczonego naukowca jest dla mnie zawsze niezwykle cenna.

Zwłaszcza, jeśli od niej zależy twoja dotacja, ty stary skąpcze, dodała w duchu. Twarz lorda na ułamek sekundy zmieniła się, pojawił się na niej wyraz triumfu i satysfakcji.

\- A zatem przejdźmy do rzeczy - zakomenderował Cutterdale. - Wprowadziłem już z grubsza naszego przyjaciela w cele wyprawy, niemniej jednak sądzę, że przyda się jeszcze parę informacji.

Podeszli do jednego z zagracających wnętrze stolików, na którym czekała już przygotowana mapa okolic Morza Martwego.

\- Wszyscy znamy historię Sodomy i Gomory, miast, które Bóg zgładził z powierzchni ziemi deszczem ognia i siarki - rozpoczęła Kate. - Znajdowały się one w dolinie Siddim, gdzie w czasach starożytnych wydobywano asfalt i smołę. Były to bogate miasta, których mieszkańców posiadane dobra tak wbiły w pychę, że zatracili się w występku, aż w końcu ściągnęło to na nich boski gniew. Z powszechnej zagłady ocalał jedynie Lot, bratanek Abrahama. Tyle mówi nam Biblia.

Długi czas uważano obydwa miasta za symbol, przestrogę dla ludu, coś podobnego do wieży Babel. Współczesna nauka skłonna jest jednak przypuszczać, że miasta te istniały rzeczywiście i zostały zniszczone przez potężny wybuch wulkanu, jako że tereny Rowu Jordanu były niegdyś bardzo aktywne sejsmicznie.

Jak się pan już zapewne domyśla, doktorze Jones, moim celem jest znalezienie ruin przynajmniej jednego z tych miast, a najlepiej obu. Oczywiście, jest to praca obliczona na lata, wymagająca też nie byle jakich nakładów, dlatego też jestem niezmiernie wdzięczna lordowi Cutterdale, że zechciał udzielić mi swej pomocy. W chwili, gdy pojawią się pierwsze wyniki, mogę liczyć na zainteresowanie i współpracę uniwersytetów i ośrodków badawczych całego kraju, lecz póki co, nie było możliwe uzyskanie ich środków na badanie tak ryzykownej, ich zdaniem, hipotezy - dokończyła, z lekką goryczą. Gdyby tylko udało się przekonać tych starych, napuszonych osłów, piastujących od lat dziekańskie stołki, cała sprawa byłaby o wiele prostsza i nie wymagałaby tych wszystkich upokarzających zabiegów i wieszania się u klamki sponsorów. Jones pokiwał głową, jakby to rozumiał. No tak, słyszała, że w Stanach większość badań finansowana jest przez prywatnych darczyńców.

\- Ponieważ miasta te, jak wspominałam, zostały prawdopodobnie zniszczone przez wulkan, możemy mieć tu do czynienia ze stanem zachowania podobnym do Pompejów. Przyzna pan, że to fascynujące - jeśli uda nam się odkopać miasto sprzed niemal czterech tysięcy lat, w którym popiół wulkaniczny utrwalił nie tylko ruiny domów, ale i całe ich wyposażenie, a nawet ciała mieszkańców, będzie to sensacja na skalę światową. Proszę tylko pomyśleć, w jak znaczącym stopniu wzbogaci się i rozwinie cała nasza wiedza! - Kate mówiła z coraz większym ogniem, perspektywa dokonania tak doniosłego odkrycia zdawała się ożywiać ją i rozpalać coraz bardziej. - Stąd mój projekt wyprawy do Palestyny, wyprawy, która z całą pewnością nie będzie bezowocna.

\- Czy ustaliła już pani, gdzie zaczynamy? - prozaiczne pytanie Jonesa przerwało jej marzenia o sławie.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Na podstawie pewnych danych – nie będę panów zanudzać opisem – ustaliłam prawdopodobne położenie Soaru, miasta, w pobliżu którego po zagładzie Sodomy zamieszkał Lot. Jego pozostałości znajdują się mniej więcej tu, a hipotetyczne ruiny Sodomy tutaj - zdecydowanym ruchem wskazała na mapie punkt w pobliżu południowego krańca Morza Martwego. Tam właśnie zamierzam wybrać się tej jesieni - spojrzała na Cutterdale'a z wyzwaniem.

Uprzejmy uśmiech ani na chwilę nie zniknął z twarzy lorda, gdy odpowiadał:

\- A zatem w drogę, doktor Bertram!

Gdy następnego dnia Kate skontaktowała się ze swym bankiem, okazało się, że dotacja od lorda właśnie wpłynęła, w całości, ani o pensa nie uszczuplona.


	2. Chapter 2

Statek o szumnej nazwie "Król Morza Śródziemnego" spokojnie pokonywał kolejne mile morskie w drodze do swego portu przeznaczenia - Jaffy. Na pokładzie kręciła się jak zwykle hałaśliwa zbieranina turystów, uciekających przed angielską mgłą i deszczem w bardziej słoneczne rejony świata. Panowała atmosfera beztroskich wakacji, udzielająca się nawet tym, którzy tak naprawdę jechali tam do pracy.

Jones stał na pokładzie, niedbale oparty o reling i mrużąc oczy, wpatrywał się w roziskrzoną przestrzeń Morza Śródziemnego. Wyprawa zapowiadała się doskonale. Był pod wrażeniem fachowości i wiedzy Kate Bertram, choć nieco irytował go jej autorytarny sposób bycia. Rozumiał jednak doskonale, że kobieta prowadząca wykopaliska, zwłaszcza na Bliskim Wschodzie, z którym jak dotąd Kate była najbardziej związana, musi mieć w sobie doprawdy żelazną wolę i niespożytą siłę. Na tym tle doszło zresztą między nimi do paru spięć i zgrzytów, na szczęście już załagodzonych. Do większych doszłoby zapewne, gdyby odkryła, że nie powiedział jej całej prawdy...

Powrócił myślą do swojej pierwszej dłuższej rozmowy z Kate. Odbyła się ona jakieś dwa dni po pamiętnej wizycie u lorda Cutterdale'a. Spotkali się, aby w spokoju omówić szczegóły wyprawy, a w szczególności miejsce Jonesa w zespole i jego zadania. Rozmowa toczyła się w domu Kate, w obszernej bibliotece, gdzie półki ciągnęły się pod sam sufit, zastawione oczywiście dziełami traktującymi o historii i archeologii niemalże wszystkich zakątków świata. Zastanawiał się wówczas, czy specjalnie wybrała takie otoczenie, aby mu zaimponować. Kate, na swoim terenie, pokazała natomiast znacznie więcej ze swego charakteru, niż mógł to zaobserwować w gabinecie lorda.

\- Zasięgnęłam o panu informacji, doktorze Jones - zagaiła, gdy tylko zasiedli nad filiżankami aromatycznej i wściekle mocnej herbaty, w której tak lubują się Anglicy.

\- Indiana - przerwał jej. - Nazywają mnie Indiana.

\- Indiana - powtórzyła. - Jak ten stan w Ameryce?

\- Owszem - odparł, starając się uczynić to swobodnie, lecz nie udało mu się ukryć lekkiego zmieszania przed jej bystrymi, brązowymi oczami. - To znaczy, tak naprawdę, mam na imię Henry. Indiana to taki... pseudonim. Rodzinne przezwisko. - Dlaczego ja się tłumaczę? pomyślał z niesmakiem.

\- A zatem, Indiana, zasięgnęłam o tobie informacji i stwierdziłam, że cieszysz się w środowisku bardzo specyficzną reputacją - przerwała, przypatrując mu się uważnie. Nie odzywał się, pragnąc, aby sama powiedziała mu, jaką też opinię wyrobili sobie o nim sztywni Angole.

\- Reputacją, hm... awanturnika. Oraz poszukiwacza bardzo szczególnych artefaktów. Wydaje się, że niezbyt cię interesuje codzienna, zwykła praca archeologa, rekonstrukcja rozbitych naczyń i tym podobne.

\- Cóż zatem? - przybrał ton ironiczny.

\- Złoto - odparła poważnie. - Złoto oraz przedmioty... jakby to powiedzieć... święte. O znaczeniu mistycznym. Potwierdzają to twoje odkrycia.

\- Miałem szczęście - powiedział chłodno. - Czasami wystarczy dobrze się rozejrzeć... posłuchać starych legend...

\- Co interesujące, nie wygląda na to, żebyś specjalizował się w jakiejś kulturze, bądź okresie historycznym - ciągnęła niewzruszona. - Można powiedzieć, wybierasz to, co najciekawsze.

\- Zdradzę ci tajemnicę - Indiana nachylił się, jakby chciał wyszeptać jakiś sekret i z rozbawieniem zauważył, że ona mimowolnie pochyliła się także. - Kilka złotych posążków i wszystkie drzwi stoją przed tobą otworem, a lord Cutterdale je ci z ręki.

Drgnęła, jak od ukłucia, nie straciła jednak opanowania. Ci Anglicy! Amerykanka już dawno posłałaby go do wszystkich diabłów.

\- Skoro już mówimy o lordzie... zastanawiam się, czego właściwie spodziewa się po mojej wyprawie, skoro zdecydował się ściągnąć ciebie. Nie, nie mów, że to przypadek - uprzedziła jego protesty. - To nie jest człowiek, który zdaje cokolwiek na działanie przypadku. Jestem przekonana, że nawiązał z tobą korespondencję specjalnie po to, żeby namówić cię do udziału w ekspedycji, czy nie tak?

Uniósł tylko brwi, wpatrując się w nią nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.

\- Milczenie bywa potwierdzeniem... a zatem, biorąc pod uwagę twój przebieg kariery i specyficzną reputację, sądzę, że lord Cutterdale spodziewa się jakichś szczególnie cennych znalezisk po tejże wyprawie. Twoja obecność ma być gwarancją, że takie odkrycia istotnie nastąpią. - Lekkie wzruszenie ramion zdradziło jej irytację. - Cóż, szkoda, że nie zdecydował się w pełni zaufać mnie, ale to już jego sprawa. W każdym razie, doktorze Jones, zamierzam patrzeć panu na ręce. Jeśli istotnie coś odkryjemy, będzie to dzieło wspólne - wymówiła to słowo z naciskiem. - Nie dam usunąć się w cień, proszę to dobrze zapamiętać.

Milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, jakimi słowami przekonać nieufną Angielkę. Rozumiał doskonale jej rozterkę. Jemu również nieraz zdarzało się tracić swą zdobycz na rzecz bardziej żądnych sławy, sprytnych czy bezwzględnych konkurentów. Nie miał zamiaru odbierać jej należnego uznania... jednak było też parę spraw, o których nie chciał jej mówić. Jego cele nie do końca zgadzały się z jej celami...

Postanowił nie wdawać się w rozwlekłe tłumaczenia.

\- Kate... doktor Bertram - poprawił się, mając w pamięci jej niedawny powrót do oficjalnego tonu. - Rozumiem pani nieufność. Zostałem pani narzucony jako towarzysz wyprawy, znienacka i bez konsultacji. Rozumiem też powody, dla których nie chciała pani, czy też nie mogła odmówić. Cóż, oboje zostaliśmy postawieni w mocno niezręcznej sytuacji. Jedyne, co mogę, to zapewnić, że będę starał się służyć moją wiedzą i wszelką pomocą, jaka będzie potrzebna, w każdej sprawie. Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru pozbawiać pani choćby ułamka należnej pani sławy ani pomniejszać pani naukowego dorobku. Niestety, na potwierdzenie moich uczciwych zamiarów mam tylko słowa.

Kate odchyliła się na krześle, przymknęła oczy i przyłożyła ręce do skroni, jakby w ten sposób próbowała opanować dręczące ją wątpliwości. Przyglądał jej się w milczeniu. Brązowe oczy, włosy w odcieniu kasztanowym i delikatne piegi na policzkach tworzyły wokół niej aurę ciepła. Mimo szczupłej figury i niezbyt wysokiego wzrostu, nie sprawiała jednak wrażenia kruchej kobietki. Wręcz przeciwnie, wyczuwało się w niej siłę i żar, zdolne pokonać wszelkie przeszkody. Ktoś taki jak ona mógł faktycznie odkryć ruiny Sodomy i Gomory, a nawet...

\- Dobrze. Dobrze. - Kate potrząsnęła głową, z wyrazem determinacji na twarzy. - Niech pan powie mi tylko jedno, doktorze Jones. Co właściwie obiecał panu Cutterdale? Czym pana skusił?

A teraz czas na prawdę, pomyślał. Tylko czy całą prawdę?

\- Grób Lota! Mamy szansę odkryć prawdziwy grób Lota, bratanka Abrahama. - Uniósł dłoń, widząc, że zamierza mu przerwać. - Tak, wiem, że tradycja wskazuje tu świątynię Agios Lot zaznaczoną na mozaice z Madaby, lecz nie to miejsce mam na myśli. Prawdziwy grób Lota leży gdzieś dalej... gdzieś na terenie pani planowanych wykopalisk.

Błysk zrozumienia pojawił się w oczach Kate. Uśmiechnęła się.

\- W takim razie jesteśmy wspólnikami, doktorze Jones... Indiana.

Uścisnęła mu dłoń, mocno, po męsku.

Poczuł się głupio. To nie była cała prawda.


	3. Chapter 3

Hotel "Góra Synaj" w Jerozolimie położony był w nowszej dzielnicy miasta, w wygodnej, obszernej willi z ogrodem. Czegoś takiego właśnie - spokoju, cienia i odpoczynku - potrzeba im było po męczącej podróży dusznym pociągiem z Jaffy. Wieczorem czekała ich kolacja w brytyjskim konsulacie, tym bardziej więc należało się odświeżyć i zregenerować.

Indiana wziął długi, relaksujący prysznic, po czym zaczął przeglądać swą garderobę. Niestety, wybierając się w podróż, zupełnie nie przewidział takich okazji, jak kolacja u konsula, gdzie w dodatku, wraz z Kate, mieli być honorowymi gośćmi. Dlatego też jego walizki pełne były ubrań odpowiednich raczej do pracy w kurzu i spiekocie, niż do występowania na oficjalnych spotkaniach. Co prawda, mógłby pójść na całość i zagrać rolę naukowca - dziwaka, który ma na głowie ważniejsze sprawy, niż strój odpowiedni do okoliczności. Albo też podróżnika i trapera z dzikich amerykańskich prerii, dla którego w ogóle nie istnieje nic poza koszulami khaki, ulubioną skórzaną kurtką i sfatygowanym kapeluszem. Bawił się chwilę tą myślą, po czym wezwał boya, polecając mu dowiedzieć się, czy gdzieś w okolicy można wypożyczyć strój wieczorowy. Czekając na jego powrót, postanowił uporządkować swoje rzeczy.

Przyciągnął do siebie starą, wysłużoną walizkę, której nie pozwolił dotknąć służbie hotelowej. Zawierała rzeczy absolutnie niezbędne: jego rewolwer oraz długi, spleciony z rzemieni bat. A także pewien sporych rozmiarów pakunek owinięty w materiał. Wydobył go ostrożnie. Upewnił się, że drzwi są zamknięte i zabrał się za rozpakowywanie. Spod zwojów płótna wyjrzał stos glinianych tabliczek, pokrytych równymi, gęstymi rządkami pisma klinowego.

Przypomniał sobie swą długą rozmowę z lordem Cutterdale'em, rozmowę, od której wszystko się zaczęło.

Co prawda, ożywiona korespondencja pomiędzy lordem a Marcusem Brody, dyrektorem muzeum i w pewnym sensie szefem Jonesa, trwała już od dłuższego czasu, lecz Indiana, zajęty wykopaliskami w Ameryce Środkowej, nic o tym nie słyszał. Dopiero po powrocie z honduraskiej dżungli dowiedział się, że pewien ekscentryczny angielski arystokrata koniecznie chce go poznać, a co więcej, ma dla niego bardzo interesującą propozycję. Niezbyt miał ochotę tam jechać, zwłaszcza, że Marcus, mimo szczerych chęci, nie potrafił mu jasno wytłumaczyć, o co chodzi. Ciekawość jednak przeważyła i tak oto Jones znalazł się w Londynie.

Lord przyjął go niezwykle uprzejmie, wręcz nadskakująco. Uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy, gdy w gładkich słowach zapewniał, że wiele o nim słyszał i od dawna miał ochotę go poznać. Indiana niecierpliwił się nieco, czekając, aż skończy się ten potok grzeczności i przejdą wreszcie do rzeczy.

\- Jak pan zapewne słyszał, w ostatnim czasie Etienne i Deveroux przeprowadzili serię wykopalisk w Mezopotamii, w okolicach Tell Balaam. Natknęli się tam na niezwykle interesującą, sporą bibliotekę tabliczek z czasów wczesnego państwa babilońskiego. Tak się złożyło, że część tych eksponatów znalazła się w moich zbiorach. Oto one, proszę się z nimi zapoznać. - Lord nacisnął brzęczyk i do pokoju wmaszerowała sekretarka, ostrożnie niosąc duże pudło. Jones z rozbawieniem zauważył, że nie był to ów blond kociak z holu, lecz poważna, blada panna w okularach i bezkształtnej garsonce. No cóż, niewątpliwie lorda stać było na cały tabun sekretarek, jednych do pracy, a innych do reprezentacji.

Pudło wylądowało na stole i gospodarz pieczołowicie spośród warstw miękkiej wyściółki wydobył kilkanaście tabliczek z szarawej gliny.

\- Hmmmm... - Jones był nieco zakłopotany. - Proszę wybaczyć, sir, ale nie jestem specjalistą od pisma klinowego.

\- Ależ nie szkodzi. - Lord rozpływał się w uśmiechach. - Zleciłem ich odczytanie wybitnemu włoskiemu badaczowi, Antonio Padellemu. - Otworzył jedną z szuflad ogromnego biurka. - Proszę, tu jest transkrypcja oraz tłumaczenie. Zostawię pana teraz z tą fascynującą lekturą, proszę zadzwonić, gdy już pan skończy. - Z tymi słowami opuścił gabinet.

Jones zasiadł za lśniącym, palisandrowym biurkiem, po czym, nie mogąc oprzeć się pokusie, odchylił się w fotelu i oparł nogi o blat. Dopiero w tej wygodnej pozycji zabrał się do papierów.

Tak jak wspomniał Cutterdale, tabliczki pochodziły z Babilonii, odnalezione zaś zostały w jednej z licznych świątyń. Pierwsze strony tekstu poświęcone były niemal w całości modlitwom i inwokacjom do bogów. Przedzierając się przez upstrzony przypisami i nawiasami tekst, Jones zastanawiał się, co też takiego fascynującego dostrzegł w tym Anglik, że aż zdecydował się ściągnąć zagranicznego archeologa. Podobne modlitwy i błogosławieństwa znane były już od dawna w licznych odmianach. Czytał jednak cierpliwie, z nadzieją, że trafi wreszcie na coś bardziej interesującego.

I doczekał się.

Pierwszym, co uderzyło go w kolejnym tekście, był inny układ wersów. W chwilę później dostrzegł znajomo brzmiące imiona.

Zapis na tabliczkach zawierał dialog Abrama z Lotem. Dwaj „mężowie sprawiedliwi” omawiali szeroko konieczność opuszczenia Ur Chaldejskiego, w związku z powołaniem, jakie Abram otrzymał od nowego, tajemniczego bóstwa. Opuszczenie to mogło być wręcz nazwane ucieczką. Oto bowiem Lot w młodzieńczej zuchwałości pokusił się wykraść ze świątyni berło Marduka, naczelnego boga Babilonii. Zapewniało ono pomyślność całej krainie, sprawiało, że ziemia była żyzna, zraszana przez ciepłe deszcze, a ludzie żyli w pokoju i bogacili się bez przeszkód. Taką to zdobycz postanowił Lot zabrać ze sobą na nową siedzibę, aby tam również zapewnić sobie wszelką obfitość. Ściągnęli tym samym na siebie gniew bogów, lecz nie obawiali się go, ufni w potężną opiekę nowego bóstwa Abrama. Opuścili więc Ur wraz ze swymi żonami, rodzinami, sługami i bydłem.

Dalsza część tekstu przeskakiwała o kilkadziesiąt lat i zawierała polecenia, jakie umierający Lot wydał rodzinie odnośnie swego pochówku. Nie był to już ten sam zuchwały młodzieniec, który nie wahał się popełnić świętokradztwa w dalekim Ur. Złamany starzec, który zbyt wiele w swym życiu doświadczył, przekonał się też, że magiczne berło bynajmniej nie dało mu tego, czego pragnął. Rozkazał zatem, aby pochowano je wraz z nim.

Indiana Jones gwizdnął przez zęby i uważniej pochylił się nad tekstem.

_ Znasz tę jaskinię w Siddim, którą zwą Dymną Grotą – rzekł Lot synowi swemu Ben- Ammiemu. Tam zbuduj mi grobowiec wedle sztuki z Ur. Berło połóż przy stopach moich, gdyż przeklęte jest i źle się stało, że oglądały je ludzkie oczy w tej krainie. Obym go nigdy i ja nie dotknął! A gdy wyjdziesz z jaskini, zarzuć wejście kamieniami, aby ni ptak, ni zwierz, ni człowiek nie poznał, gdzie jest ukryta. Tam w ciemności leżeć będę, czekając dnia sądu. _

_ I pochował Ben – Ammi ojca swego Lota, pochował go w Dymnej Grocie, która leży trzy ka od Soaru, a wejście zasypał głazami. I tak rzekł swoim synom: Gdy na dłoni proroka królowa Ninsi zatańczy, ujrzysz oblicze Lota, męża sprawiedliwego. Miejsce to nazwano zaś Skarbem Chaldejczyków, a po dziś dzień nikt nie wie, gdzie się znajduje. _

Tu tekst się urwał.

Indiana odetchnął głęboko. Teraz wreszcie rozumiał, po co był potrzebny angielskiemu kolekcjonerowi. Berło Marduka! Czuł, że przechodzi go dreszcz. Jeszcze nigdy nie miał do czynienia z przedmiotem tak starożytnym i stanowiącym tak głęboką zagadkę. Zerwał się z fotela... a raczej chciał zerwać, gdyż w podnieceniu zapomniał, że siedzi z nogami na biurku. Fotel przechylił się i Jones runął na plecy, uderzając głową w jeden z mnóstwa ozdobnych stolików. Kłąb starych map przysypał go kompletnie.

Co gorsza, zwabiony hałasem, do gabinetu zajrzał lord Cutterdale. Z pewnym zdziwieniem obserwował Jonesa wygrzebującego się spod stosu papierów.

\- I cóż, przeczytał pan? Co pan o tym sądzi, doktorze Jones?

\- Fascynujące. – Indianie wreszcie udało się wstać. – Jak rozumiem, jest pan zainteresowany odnalezieniem Skarbu Chaldejczyków? Należałoby zorganizować ekspedycję...

\- I tu mamy niezwykłe szczęście – przerwał mu Cutterdale. – Ekspedycja właśnie niedługo wyrusza, poprowadzi ją doktor Bertram. Katherine Bertram. Zapewne zna pan jej prace o wczesnym osadnictwie na Bliskim Wschodzie?

\- Hm, zatem skoro ma pan już swoją ekspedycję, po co ja jestem panu potrzebny? – Indiana zirytował się nieco.

\- Doktorze Jones, bądźmy ze sobą szczerzy – odparł lord. – Jak pan wie, zależało mi specjalnie właśnie na pana obecności. Jest pan dobry i ma pan szczęście, dużo szczęścia – a może to intuicja? Cokolwiek to jest, pomaga panu odnajdywać niezwykle cenne przedmioty o szczególnym znaczeniu historycznym.

\- To samo można powiedzieć o doktor Bertram – mruknął Jones.

\- Ach, doktor Bertram... – westchnął lord – czy też nasza kochana Kate. Tak, oczywiście, ona jest świetnym naukowcem, lecz...

Indiana uniósł pytająco brwi.

\- Jest zbyt... jakby to określić... uczciwa.

\- Aha, zatem ja jestem wystarczająco nieuczciwy? – ironicznie spytał Jones.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli. – Na twarzy lorda wykwitł przepraszający uśmiech. – Chodzi o to, że nie ma w niej ani odrobiny ducha poszukiwacza przygód. Jest przerażająco dokładna i zasadnicza. Nawet jeśli zainteresuje ją berło Marduka, w co zresztą wątpię, nie pozwoli szukać go, zanim nie odsłoni i opisze wszystkich wcześniejszych warstw. Rozumie pan, dokumentacja, zachowanie dziedzictwa kulturowego i tym podobne. Pan nie miewa takich skrupułów, doktorze Jones, pana interesuje przede wszystkim jasno wytknięty cel. Jest pan w stanie odnaleźć grobowiec Lota i wydobyć skarb bez zbędnych wahań.

Archeolog zmierzył lorda długim, uważnym spojrzeniem, zastanawiając się, czy uznać te słowa za komplement, czy raczej obelgę. Rzeczywiście, zdarzało mu się dążyć do celu zbyt... hmmmm, gorliwie. Może i był przy tym odrobinę... hmmmm, niedokładny. Zawistni konkurenci określali go nieraz za plecami mianem rabusia grobów, lecz wiadomo, że zawiść i oszczerstwo idą w parze. Był uparty, to prawda, lecz czymże byłyby badania naukowe bez odrobiny szlachetnego uporu? To upór Schliemanna sprawił, że Troja przestała być mitem, zaś upór Cartera i Carnavona doprowadził do odkrycia pierwszego w pełni zachowanego grobu władcy Egiptu.

\- Zapomina pan o jednym - odezwał się wreszcie. - Nie jestem wolnym strzelcem do wynajęcia, pracuję przede wszystkim dla uniwersytetu Princeton i jego muzeum. Wszelkie eksponaty, jakie miałem szczęście odnaleźć do tej pory, służyły wzbogaceniu jego zbiorów. Jak rozumiem, pan wolałby zachować berło Marduka dla siebie.

\- Myślę, że ten problem możemy rozwiązać w prosty sposób - odparł Cutterdale, a jego uśmiech stał się wręcz serdeczny. - Mam na myśli bardzo korzystną umowę, dzięki której wasze muzeum otrzyma niezwykle hojne dotacje w zamian za odstąpienie mi prawa do dysponowania znaleziskami z tejże ekspedycji. Ustaliłem już wstępne warunki z doktorem Brodym...

Indiana pokiwał głową. Tak, to mogło być rzeczywiście korzystne. Nie wątpił, że Marcus się zgodzi - zawsze nalegał na specjalizację, aby ich zbiory nie stały się chaotyczną zbieraniną pojedynczych eksponatów z najróżniejszych epok. Dlatego skupiali się głównie na sztuce prekolumbijskiej, choć oczywiście posiadali też spory dział egipski oraz rozwijającą się sekcję średniowiecznej Europy. Niestety, Babilon leżał w zasadzie poza kręgiem zainteresowania muzeum. Perspektywa oddania berła Marduka prywatnemu kolekcjonerowi w zamian za możliwość sfinansowania kolejnych wypraw do Ameryki Południowej była, nie da się ukryć, kusząca.

\- A co z doktor Bertram? Czy się zgodzi na moją obecność?

\- Nie będzie z tym najmniejszego problemu. Jak pan wie, jestem głównym sponsorem tej wyprawy, zatem nie da się ukryć, że posiadam tu pewną, hm... moc decyzyjną.

Przybrał nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy, udając, że się zastanawia. W głębi ducha podjął już decyzję, lecz postanowił przetrzymać lorda jeszcze kilka chwil w niepewności. Przyszło mu do głowy, że gdyby można było również ludzi zamykać w muzealnych gablotkach ze stosowną naklejką, jego rozmówca byłby idealnym okazem człowieka, który idzie przez życie z niezachwianą pewnością siebie, wynikającą z przekonania, że jego pieniądze otworzą mu wszystkie drzwi.

I co gorsza, to przekonanie było jak najbardziej zgodne z prawdą.


	4. Chapter 4

Lady Cecilia Sheppard, żona brytyjskiego konsula, była niską, okrąglutką osóbką o piskliwym głosiku i niepohamowanej energii. Poruszała się z prędkością karabinowej kuli, bezustannie wyrzucając przy tym ze swych drobnych usteczek potok słów: poleceń dla służby, komplementów dla gości oraz własnych przemyśleń na tematy wszelkie. Jej mąż, sir John, był jej przeciwieństwem: duży, spokojny, flegmatyczny mężczyzna, z rzadka zabierający głos w towarzystwie. Sprawiał wrażenie ospałego i trochę nieobecnego duchem, jednak ci, którzy go znali, wiedzieli, że to tylko pozory.

W takim towarzystwie Indiana i Kate zasiedli do kolacji. Jones wbił się w wypożyczony smoking, Kate była widać lepiej przygotowana, gdyż wystąpiła w prostej, lecz eleganckiej kreacji w kolorze głębokiej zieleni. Na odsłonięte ramiona narzuciła przejrzysty szal, w jej uszach i na szyi połyskiwały drobne perełki. W niczym nie przypominała praktycznej i rzeczowej doktor Bertram, trzymającej silną ręką w ryzach całą ekspedycję. Indiana zadumał się na chwilę nad fenomenem wiecznej kobiecości...

Szary koniec stołu okupowali pozostali członkowie ekipy: Billy Escott, Tom Jameson i Derek Price, trzej młodzi, zdolni i ambitni studenci. Wyprawa Kate była ich pierwszą poważną ekspedycją, pierwszym krokiem do sławy, dlatego też z zapałem chłonęli każde słowo, jakie padało z ust bardziej doświadczonych towarzyszy.

Naprzeciwko Kate zasiadł kolejny z gości konsula, hrabia Serge Berezoff, francuski arystokrata rosyjskiego pochodzenia. Postawny blondyn około czterdziestki, o nieco zbyt długich, zaczesanych do tyłu włosach i śmiałym spojrzeniu jasnobłękitnych oczu, od początku zwracał uwagę głównie na Kate, zdając się ignorować pozostałych. Gospodarze postarali się o to, aby zgromadzeni goście byli dobrani pod względem zainteresowań, dlatego też okazało się, że hrabia również jest historykiem - amatorem, znawcą starożytności i zapalonym kolekcjonerem. Wkrótce zatem wywiązała się ożywiona dyskusja na temat ostatnich odkryć oraz obecnej ekspedycji.

\- Muszę przyznać, że dla mnie osobiście Palestyna jest miejscem wprost cudownym - perorował hrabia z błyskiem w oku. - To ziemia, gdzie na każdym kroku natykamy się na historię, przesycone nią jest powietrze, a mieszkańcy... wystarczy odrobina wyobraźni, żeby ujrzeć w nich ten lud, który podążał z Egiptu za słupem obłoku. Moja kolekcja wzbogaciła się tu zaiste o wspaniałe okazy. Muszę wyznać, że w chwili obecnej najbardziej interesują mnie starożytni Kananejczycy. Mam na oku przepiękny posążek Astarte...

\- Ach, Astarte! – zakrzyknęła lady Cecilia, dosłyszawszy ostatnie słowa. – Jakie to romantyczne! Te obrzędy... kapłanki... pieśni i tańce przy ofiarnym ołtarzu... – Jej małe, bystre oczka przybrały wyraz rozmarzenia. – Mam świetny pomysł! Co państwo sądzą o tym, żebyśmy zorganizowali bal maskowy?

Jones i Kate spojrzeli po sobie, nieco zdziwieni nagłym przeskokiem myśli swej gospodyni.

\- Tu jest tak nudno - szczebiotała dalej lady Cecilia, - zawsze przyda się nieco rozrywki!

\- Nudno? – zdumiał się Jones. – Słyszałem o niedawnych zamieszkach między Żydami i Arabami...

Lady Cecilia zbyła zamieszki jednym niedbałym gestem pulchnej dłoni.

\- Mogłabym wystąpić w stroju kapłanki Astarte – kontynuowała z przejęciem. - Czuję, że świetnie by mi pasował. Zdradzę wam tajemnicę – nachyliła się ku gościom. – Tak naprawdę BYŁAM kapłanką Astarte. W poprzednim wcieleniu. Wiecie państwo, przy Via Dolorosa mieszka Zafira, wspaniałe medium, czyta w duszy jak w książce...

\- Ee, lady Cecilio – mruknął nieco zakłopotany Jones. – Nie wiem, czy zdaje pani sobie sprawę, że kapłanki Astarte były... auć!

\- Były bardzo okrutnymi kobietami – gładko weszła mu w słowo Kate. Czubek jej buta przed momentem celnie ugodził w kostkę Jonesa. – Bardzo. Naprawdę krwiożerczymi. Tymczasem pani, taka łagodna istota...

Twarz lady Cecilii wyrażała najgłębszy zachwyt.

\- Ależ oczywiście! – wyszeptała w upojeniu. – Byłam okrutna! Byłam krwiożercza! Składałam mych wrogów w ofierze bóstwom, a potem tańczyłam szalony taniec...

\- Hm, kochanie, co powiesz na deser? – interweniował sir John. – Myślę, że nasi goście chętnie spróbują tego wspaniałego ciasta figowego.

Lady Cecilia zgasła. Powracając do swej roli zapobiegliwej gospodyni, zaczęła energicznie pokrzykiwać na służbę.

Hrabia Berezoff wychylił kolejny kieliszek wina i spojrzał Kate głęboko w oczy. Od początku wieczoru zachowywał się wobec niej z mieszaniną słowiańskiej wylewności i galijskiego czaru. Równie skutecznie, co biblijne trąby, kruszyło to mury angielskiej rezerwy. Kate zaczynała się już nawet lekko rumienić...

\- A zatem zamierza pani odnaleźć miasta grzechu... – wyszeptał. – Cóż jest w nich tak interesującego dla pięknej kobiety?

\- No cóż, możemy się wiele dowiedzieć o życiu mieszkańców, ich religii, obyczajach – odparła Kate, nieco zmieszana. Słowo „grzech” w ustach hrabiego miało jakieś uwodzicielskie brzmienie. – Miasta zniszczone przez wybuch wulkanu mogą kryć wiele cennych informacji...

\- I skarbów – powiedział hrabia, świdrując ją wzrokiem. – Choć całe złoto Sodomy nie jest warte jednego pani spojrzenia – dodał szarmancko.

\- Ależ hrabio... – słabo zaprotestowała Kate.

\- Ach, doktor Bertram, po co pani szuka tych okropnych miejsc? Pani powinna odkrywać ogrody Semiramidy, pałace Kleopatry, a nie ruiny zniszczone przez ogień i siarkę...

Indiana Jones odchrząknął niecierpliwie. Coraz mniej podobał mu się kierunek, jaki przybierała ta rozmowa.

\- A czy słyszał pan, hrabio – wtrącił z nonszalancją – o teorii, że to nie wulkan zniszczył Sodomę i Gomorę, lecz potężna, tajemnicza broń, pozostałość po niezwykle starożytnej cywilizacji?

Powiedział pierwszy lepszy idiotyzm, jaki mu przyszedł do głowy – czytał kiedyś o takiej szalonej hipotezie jakiegoś niezbyt poważnego Szwajcara – lecz nie spodziewał się, że hrabia zareaguje tak gwałtownie. Tymczasem ten zerwał się jak ukłuty ostrogą.

\- Broń! – parsknął. – Wy, Amerykanie! Tylko broń i marzenia o podboju świata! Światu potrzeba pokoju, a nie waszego podstępnego podżegania!

Jones spoglądał na niego osłupiały.

\- Hrabia jest zagorzałym pacyfistą – wyszeptała mu do ucha lady Cecilia. – Działa aktywnie w towarzystwie „Pojednanie”, hojnie wspiera wszelkie pokojowe inicjatywy. Wzmianki o wojnie, broni, rewolucjach bardzo go irytują. To skutek tego, przez co przeszła jego rodzina w 1917... – pokiwała smutno głową.

Hrabia tymczasem uspokoił się nieco.

\- Doktorze Jones, proszę wybaczyć mój wybuch – kajał się, przykładając dłoń do serca. – Sam pan rozumie, że obecnie, w wieku takiego niezwykłego postępu, wszyscy cywilizowani ludzie powinni się zjednoczyć w dążeniach do trwałego pokoju. Wy nie doświadczyliście okropieństw ostatniej wojny, lecz nasza biedna, stara Europa... – westchnął ciężko.

Indiana wzruszył ramionami. Akurat on znał wojnę z własnego doświadczenia. Ten słowiańsko – francuski cudak irytował go coraz bardziej. Z samej przekory postanowił jeszcze się z nim podrażnić.

\- Zgadzam się z panem, hrabio, jeśli chodzi o pokój na świecie. Skoro jednak mówimy o Sodomie i Gomorze, to przyzna pan sam, że ten biblijny opis ognia z nieba brzmi na tyle sugestywnie, że można się zastanawiać, czy jest tylko wytworem wyobraźni. Poza tym są pewne fragmenty Mahabharaty, starożytnego indyjskiego eposu, które... auć!

\- Nie psuj wieczoru, Jones! – syknęła Kate przez zęby. Uśmiechnęła się olśniewająco do hrabiego.

\- Doktor Jones lubi fantastyczne teorie – wyjaśniła. - Ja jestem zdecydowanie większą realistką. Ale może zmieńmy temat. Lady Cecilio, co z naszym balem?

Do hotelu wrócili późnym wieczorem. Jones, zmęczony wysłuchiwaniem ciągłego świergotu lady Cecilii i obserwowaniem zalotów Berezoffa do Kate, już miał paść bezwładnie na łóżko, gdy coś w wyglądzie pokoju zwróciło jego uwagę. Biurko. Lekko uchylone szuflady zdradzały, że ktoś przeszukiwał pokój pod jego nieobecność.

Rzucił się do swej walizki, drżącymi rękami otworzył zamek i odetchnął z ulgą. Tabliczki były na miejscu. Spoczywały na dnie, niedbale owinięte w płótno.

Niedbale. On zapakował je z całą starannością. A zatem ktoś tu przyszedł oglądać jego tabliczki. Berło Marduka najwyraźniej miało jeszcze innych amatorów.


	5. Chapter 5

Kolumna kilku rozklekotanych ciężarówek sunęła wolno wąską drogą wśród spalonych słońcem skał, z rzadka porośniętych kępami ciernistych krzewów. Mimo jesiennej pory nadal panował upał. W wąwozie, gdzie prawie nie było ruchu powietrza, atmosfera była duszna i senna.

Indiana Jones prowadził pierwszą ciężarówkę. Siedząca obok niego Kate odchyliła się do tyłu i zamknęła oczy, jakby spała. Wiedział jednak, że tak nie jest, że jej umysł zajęty jest planowaniem dalszych etapów ekspedycji. Nie chciało im się rozmawiać, upał odbierał obojgu energię i wolę.

Z samego rana, zanim wyruszyli, próbował delikatnie wypytać Kate, czy poprzedniego wieczoru nie zauważyła czegoś podejrzanego. Wyglądało jednak na to, że nie, że ani w jej pokoju, ani u nikogo innego nie pojawili się nieproszeni goście. A może po prostu lepiej się maskowali.

Indiana, mrużąc oczy, wpatrywał się w drogę. Po szyi spływały mu łaskoczące strużki potu. Marzył o tym, żeby napić się zimnej wody, wiedział jednak, że to pomoże tylko na krótko. Zmierzali w stronę Morza Martwego. Ich celem była Abu-daar, niewielka wioska na jego południowo – wschodnim brzegu, gdzie mieli już przygotowane kwatery. Nieco na zachód od wioski znajdował się teren, gdzie planowali po raz pierwszy wbić w ziemię łopaty. Na miejscu mieli również zapewnioną pomoc w postaci niejakiego Abdula, jednego z licznych krewnych – i – znajomych Sallaha, kairskiego przyjaciela Indiany. Od kilku dni zajmował się on werbowaniem miejscowych kopaczy – nie było to trudne, na tych ubogich terenach każdy dodatkowy zarobek był dla mieszkańców błogosławieństwem.

Droga wiła się przy skalnej ścianie, z lekka opadając. Nagrzane powietrze drgało tuż nad ziemią, dlatego też Indiana w pierwszej chwili uznał ciemny kształt, jaki pojawił się przed nimi na ścieżce za złudzenie optyczne. W następnej chwili stwierdził, że to nie złudzenie, lecz średnich rozmiarów osioł, który stanął sobie na środku drogi i z tępą miną przyglądał się zbliżającym się pojazdom. Indiana nacisnął jednocześnie klakson i hamulec.

Klakson zadziałał. Hamulec nie.

Indiana z przerażeniem stwierdził, że pedał nie daje żadnego oporu, a samochód zaczyna przyspieszać. Szarpnął za ręczny. Rozległ się krótki zgrzyt i dźwigienka została mu w ręku. Ponownie zatrąbił, chcąc przepłoszyć uparte zwierzę. Osioł zastrzygł uchem i spojrzał z niejakim zainteresowaniem na wielkie, hałaśliwe, zbliżające się ku niemu pudło.

\- O mój Boże! – wyszeptała Kate.

\- Trzymaj się! – warknął Jones. Całą uwagę skupił na drodze. Jeśli maksymalnie przyciśnie się do ściany, może uda mu się wyminąć...

Osioł uznał, że towarzystwo mu nie odpowiada, odwrócił się i niespiesznie zniknął w wąskiej szczelinie pomiędzy skałami.

Kłopoty jednak dopiero się zaczęły. Na spadku samochód nabierał prędkości, hamulec wciąż nie działał, a kręta droga biegła pomiędzy skalną ścianą a przepaścią. Ciężarówka podskakiwała i trzęsła się na wybojach. Indiana zagryzł wargi, pole widzenia zawęziło mu się do fragmentu drogi przed sobą. Słyszał jak przez mgłę czyjś krzyk – kto to krzyczał, Kate? Nie mógł odwrócić głowy. Zdawało mu się, że kierownica przyrosła mu do rąk, stając się jakby przedłużeniem jego ciała, jego układu nerwowego. Ściął kolejny zakręt, burta ciężarówki zazgrzytała o skałę. Na następnym koło zawisło przez moment w powietrzu, wydawało się, że nic ich już nie uratuje przed runięciem w przepaść. Rozpaczliwie szarpnął kierownicą, z powrotem wylądowali na drodze. Jak długo jeszcze da radę?

Kate coś wołała. Bardzo ostry zakręt... skały... docierały do niego oderwane słowa. Zarzuciło ich na kępę krzaków, przez opuszczoną szybę w drzwiach ciernie sięgnęły ramienia Indiany.

Krzaki! To mógł być jakiś pomysł. Rzucił szybko okiem na bok. Na przestrzeni kilkuset metrów teren jakby nieco się wypłaszczał. Zamiast prostopadłej przepaści mieli po lewej już tylko zbocze wzgórza, usiane luźnymi kamieniami i porośnięte cierniem.

\- Trzymaj się! – rzucił ponownie do Kate i skręcił. Ciężarówka zaczęła się staczać. Starał się wycelować w najbliższy krzew. Przedarli się przez niego jak burza, lecz samochód trochę zwolnił. Na następnym wyhamował bardziej. Dwa krzaki dalej wreszcie się zatrzymał.

Indiana z wolna oderwał zesztywniałe dłonie od kierownicy. Koszulę miał mokrą od potu. Kate była biała jak papier, ciężko oddychała. Sięgnęła po klamkę, chcąc wysiąść.

\- Jeszcze nie – powstrzymał ją Indiana. Poczekali, aż stoczą się wszystkie luźne kamienie, które poruszyła ciężarówka.

\- Co to, do cholery, było? – zapytała Kate, głosem jeszcze nieco zdławionym. – Jak to się mogło stać?

Wzruszył ramionami. Miał pewną teorię, ale wolał się z nią nie wyrywać.

\- Uratowałeś nas – dziewczyna odwróciła się do niego, jej oczy płonęły. – Myślałam, że to już koniec, że... – zaniosła się histerycznym szlochem.

Indiana znał dwa sposoby na uspokojenie histeryzującej kobiety. Pierwszy był szybszy, drugi przyjemniejszy. Przyciągnął do siebie Kate i mocno pocałował. Przez chwilę się opierała, po czym poddała się pocałunkowi, jakby szukając zapomnienia o przeżytym przed chwilą strachu.

Z góry dobiegły ich okrzyki. Przerażona reszta ekipy usiłowała sprawdzić, czy jeszcze żyją. Kate powoli wysunęła się z ramion Jonesa.

\- Billy Escott usłyszy ode mnie parę słów. – Na jej twarz powoli wracały normalne kolory. – Miał wynająć porządny sprzęt, a nie jakieś przedpotopowe gruchoty!

Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy podzielić się z nią swymi podejrzeniami, ale uznał, że lepiej nie. Na razie niech wina spadnie na Billy’ego i fatalny stan wynajętych ciężarówek. Może to zresztą faktycznie przypadek...

Reszta dnia upłynęła im na przepakowywaniu sprzętu na pozostałe samochody i sporach, czy zostawić zepsutą ciężarówkę na łaskę losu, czy też raczej wziąć ją na hol, dowlec do najbliższego miasteczka i poszukać jakiegoś warsztatu. Zwyciężyła w końcu ta druga opcja i kolumna ostrożnie ruszyła w dalszą drogę.

Kate ani słowem nie skomentowała incydentu w kabinie.


	6. Chapter 6

Stary, drewniany stół zasłany był papierami, na środku tkwiła lampa naftowa, na ścianach tańczyły cienie pięciu pochylonych głów. Naradzali się, siedząc razem, po skromnej kolacji, w największym pokoju wynajętego na ich kwaterę domu w Abu-daar.

\- Jutro zaczynamy. Tutaj. – Palec Kate zawisł nad mapą. Był to w zasadzie gest tylko symboliczny, bo już przed wyjazdem ustaliła miejsce wykopalisk: na zachód od wioski, w stronę brzegu Morza Martwego. Indiana skrzywił się lekko.

\- Ja bym się przesunął bardziej na wschód – mruknął. Wszystko, czego się dowiedział i co zdążył wydedukować, wskazywało, że Dymna Grota wraz z domniemanym grobowcem znajduje się gdzieś w okalającym wioskę paśmie wzgórz.

\- Doktorze Jones, możemy wyjść na chwilę? – Głos Kate był łagodny, lecz gdzieś w głębi słychać w nim było groźne nutki.

\- Oczywiście. – Zerwał się, zgarniając ze stołu swój sfatygowany kapelusz.

Wyszli na zewnątrz. W ciemnościach ledwie widzieli swoje twarze, jednak Jones wyczuwał, że Kate jest wściekła.

\- Nie spieraj się ze mną przy studentach, Jones! – warknęła, gdy tylko znaleźli się poza zasięgiem słuchu pozostałych członków wyprawy. – Wyjaśniłam ci dokładnie, że wszystkie dane wskazują na położenie miast niedaleko brzegu morza. Nie wiem, skąd nagle pomysł, żeby iść w zupełnie inną stronę!

\- Ja z kolei wyjaśniałem ci, że interesuje mnie grobowiec Lota – odparł chłodno. – Z tego, co wiem, powinien znajdować się w jednej z jaskiń pośród wzgórz.

\- Twój tajemniczy grobowiec! – parsknęła. – Ja szukam miast znanych z historii, a ty grobowca, którego istnienia nie potwierdzają żadne źródła. Oprócz oczywiście słynnej intuicji Indiany Jonesa – postarała się, by zabrzmiało to wyjątkowo ironicznie.

\- Intuicja i wyczucie to ważne cechy naukowca, moja droga – dostosował się do jej tonu. – Pozwoliły mi odnieść sukcesy, o których słyszeli nawet... twoi studenci.

Skrzywiła się. Faktycznie, Jones cieszył się dużym poważaniem wśród reszty ekipy. Jego barwne opowieści o przygodach w południowoamerykańskiej dżungli, gdzie niejeden raz ryzykował życiem, by odnaleźć skarby Inków bądź Azteków sprawiły, że stał się idolem Billy’ego, Toma i Dereka. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej własne odkrycia, choć doniosłe pod względem naukowym, wypadały przy tym dość blado.

\- Poza tym, odniosłem wrażenie, że sama masz zamiar skorzystać na mojej intuicji. Pamiętasz? Cokolwiek odkryjemy, będzie to dzieło wspólne – zacytował.

Nie dała się zbić z tropu.

\- Sodoma i Gomora leżały na zachód stąd – stwierdziła stanowczo. – Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to nie szukam żadnych jaskiń, tylko cywilizowanych ludzkich miast, zniszczonych przez wulkan.

\- Jaką w zasadzie masz pewność co do tego wulkanu? – zwrócił jej uwagę.

\- A co to niby miało być, potężna, starożytna broń? – rzuciła zirytowana. – Tylko nie mów, że wierzysz w te bzdury.

\- Mówię tylko, że możesz się rozczarować. Spodziewasz się Pompejów, a możesz znaleźć... – wzruszył ramionami.

\- A to już nie twój problem, Jones. – Takie postawienie sprawy wyraźnie ją dotknęło. – Chodzi mi tylko o to, żebyś nie podrywał mojego autorytetu.

\- Autorytetu? Nigdy w życiu! – W jego głosie zabrzmiała nutka podejrzanego rozbawienia. - Podrywam wyłącznie...

\- Jones, bądź poważny - mruknęła. - Jesteśmy zespołem, pracujemy razem. Nie wyobrażam sobie sytuacji, w której ty, albo ktokolwiek inny nagle oświadcza, że to stanowisko mu się nie podoba, on idzie kopać gdzie indziej.

\- Jak rozumiem, nie dopuszczasz dyskusji? Cokolwiek powie Kate Bertram, jest święte?

\- To nie czas i miejsce na dyskusje! - żachnęła się. - Nie zapominaj, że wybrałam stanowiska nie na podstawie intuicji, przeczuć, czy wróżenia z fusów, lecz solidnych badań i wcześniejszych znalezisk na tym terenie! Mamy naprawdę wielką szansę i nie chcę jej zaprzepaścić!

Milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć. Nie chciał na razie zdradzać, że źródła dotyczące grobowca Lota faktycznie istnieją. Z drugiej strony, podejrzewał, że część jego irytacji wynika z tego, że do tej pory zwykle działał sam i nie był przyzwyczajony do poddawania się pod czyjąś komendę. Rozważał, jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, nie rezygnując ze swych planów, lecz jednocześnie nie nastawiając Kate przeciwko sobie.

Jak się okazało, ona myślała o tym samym.

\- Umówmy się, Jones - zagaiła. - Będziesz naszym, powiedzmy, konsultantem. Dostaniesz swobodę działania, kilku kopaczy - byle niezbyt wielu, my też ich potrzebujemy. Nie będziesz kwestionował moich decyzji, ja nie będę podważała twoich. Wieczorami spotykamy się wszyscy, tak jak dzisiaj i omawiamy wyniki z całego dnia. Jeśli znajdziesz coś ciekawego, informujesz nas o tym. Wtedy zastanowimy się, jaki kierunek obrać dalej. Odpowiada?

Przytaknął z pewną ulgą, to było rozsądne wyjście.

\- No to wracamy. - Odwróciła się i energicznym krokiem ruszyła w stronę domu. Patrzył przez chwilę, jak jej drobna sylwetka oddala się i niknie w mroku, po czym ruszył za nią.

Dalsze dni pokazały, że obrana metoda postępowania była jak najbardziej słuszna. Przestali się kłócić, wykopaliska ruszyły pełną parą. Co prawda, na twarzy Kate pojawiał się jakby cień ironicznego uśmieszku, gdy znowu okazywało się, że po całym dniu włóczęgi z Abdulem wśród wzgórz nie przynosił nic konkretnego, lecz ignorował to. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później odnajdzie wejście do grobowca Lota. Wieczorami w swoim pokoju rozkładał na stole tabliczki wraz z tłumaczeniem i przyglądał im się długo, próbując odgadnąć sens tajemniczych wskazówek. Żałował, że nie zna lepiej pisma klinowego. Rozpoznawał zaledwie kilka symboli, nie mógł nawet zweryfikować poprawności tłumaczenia. Kate by potrafiła, ale nie chciał zwracać się do niej po pomoc. Ambicja? Duma?

Postanowił napisać do Marcusa.


	7. Chapter 7

Samotne drzewo sykomory o powykręcanych konarach było jedyną plamą zieleni na spalonym słońcem zboczu wzgórza. W jego cieniu zasiedli Indiana i Kate, spoglądając z góry na wioskę, obozowisko i teren wykopalisk. Za nimi piętrzyły się nagie, jałowe skały o rdzawopomarańczowym odcieniu, poprzecinane wąwozami i tajemniczymi ścieżkami, których nie znał nikt oprócz Beduinów. Kate była w świetnym humorze. Ostatnie dni przyniosły jej sporo bardzo ciekawych znalezisk. Magazyn powoli zapełniał się okruchami ceramiki i różnymi drobnymi przedmiotami, co utwierdzało ją w przekonaniu, że właściwie wybrała miejsce poszukiwań. Co prawda nadal nie natrafili na ślady murów miejskich, lecz Kate była cierpliwa. Prędzej czy później spłowiała ziemia odsłoni przed nimi resztę swych tajemnic.

Jones pogwizdywał przez zęby, opierając się o pień drzewa. Wyglądał na całkowicie spokojnego i zrelaksowanego, co nieco dziwiło Kate. Do tej pory nie natrafił na nic, co potwierdzałoby jego hipotezę o grobowcu Lota, jednak zdawał się wcale tym nie przejmować. Całymi dniami wędrował samotnie, spotykając się z nimi jedynie przy kolacji. Przynosił wówczas wieści, jakimi podzielił się z nim Abdul. W ten sposób dowiedzieli się na przykład, że również hrabia Berezoff ściągnął w tę okolicę i rozbił obóz na północ od nich, w pobliżu wejścia do wąwozu. Tam, jak głosiły miejscowe opowieści, mieścił się niegdyś słynny ośrodek kultu Astarte. Hrabia najwyraźniej nadal był zafascynowany boginią miłości.

Kate spojrzała kątem oka na Jonesa. Wyciągnął ją tutaj pod jakimś mętnym pretekstem, a teraz siedzi i nic nie mówi. Przyszło jej do głowy, że może uparty Amerykanin ma zamiar po cichu wycofać się ze swych szalonych teorii i dołączyć do grupy na prawach zwykłego uczestnika. Może właśnie chciał wybadać grunt. Proszę bardzo, ona nie będzie robić trudności.

\- Zawsze chodzisz z bronią? – zapytała ot tak, żeby przerwać milczenie.

\- Zawsze – odparł. – Zresztą, tu jest niebezpiecznie. Żydowscy osadnicy ścierają się z Arabami, a na wszystkich razem napadają plemiona nomadów. Nie wiedziałaś?

Poczuła się jak dziecko, skarcone za nieodrobione lekcje.

\- Wiedziałam – parsknęła. – A gdyby ktoś cię napadł, zamierzasz z nim walczyć... tym?

„To” było długim, skórzanym biczem, z jakim Indiana nie rozstawał się niezależnie od okoliczności. Teraz również miał go przy sobie, przytroczony do pasa.

Błysnął zębami w zawadiackim uśmiechu.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, jaki jest przydatny – stwierdził – i w ilu sytuacjach już mnie ratował!

\- Akurat mam pojęcie – odcięła się. – Opowiadasz o tym niemal co wieczór!

\- A poza tym, przyzwyczaiłem się – dodał. – Bez niego czuję się... nagi.

Szukała przez chwilę w myślach jakiejś ciętej riposty, lecz poprzestała na wzruszeniu ramion. Nie da się zbić z tropu temu... osobnikowi. Odważnie spojrzała prosto w zielonkawe, pełne wesołych błysków oczy, wpatrujące się w nią intensywnie spod ronda zakurzonego kapelusza.

\- Hm, to o czym właściwie chciałeś porozmawiać, Jo... Indiana? – miała nadzieję, że zabrzmiało to chłodno i rzeczowo.

\- Właściwie to są różne sprawy, które powinniśmy szczegółowo omówić – przysunął się bliżej. – Na przykład nasze relacje w grupie i kwestię współpracy...

Mam cię, pomyślała Kate z triumfem. Chcesz przyznać, że się pomyliłeś!

\- A tak konkretnie?

Spoglądał na nią z tak bliska, że widział złote plamki w brązowych tęczówkach. Co właściwie chciał jej powiedzieć? Mnóstwo rzeczy, tak wiele, że w zasadzie nie wiedział, od czego zacząć.

Zanim jednak zdążył się zdecydować, rozległ się huk i coś świsnęło mu koło ucha. Błyskawicznie padł na ziemię, pociągając za sobą zaskoczoną Kate. Drugi strzał wzbił chmurkę pyłu tuż obok jego lewej dłoni.

\- Za drzewo! – syknął. Przeczołgali się szybko pomiędzy splątane, grube korzenie. W ostatniej chwili. Kolejne strzały odłupały kawałki kory.

Indiana ostrożnie wychylił głowę zza pnia, usiłując ocenić sytuację. Gdzieś pośród otaczających ich skał tkwił doskonale ukryty strzelec. Oby tylko jeden, pomyślał. Bo jeśli ktoś nas w tej chwili zachodzi od drugiej strony...

Ledwie zdążył się schować, kula gwizdnęła niebezpiecznie blisko.

Słyszał obok siebie przyspieszony, płytki oddech dziewczyny. Spojrzał na nią z niepokojem. Wiedział z doświadczenia, że kobiety w ekstremalnej sytuacji potrafią zachować się w sposób kompletnie nieobliczalny. Na przykład wybiec z krzykiem wprost pod kule.

Chyba się jednak na to nie zanosiło. Przywarła płasko do ziemi, osłaniając głowę rękami, lecz jej oddech powoli się uspokajał, ustępowało drżenie ramion. Uniosła nieco głowę, a w jej oczach, oprócz strachu, pojawiły się czujność i zdecydowanie.

Oto angielska szkoła kontroli emocji, pomyślał.

\- Nie widzę go - syknął. - Nie wiem, skąd strzela.

Przez chwilę oboje wpatrywali się intensywnie w zbocze wzgórza przed nimi, poszukując ruchu, błysku, czegokolwiek.

Kate dotknęła ramienia Jonesa.

\- Tam – wskazała. – Na lewo, za czerwoną skałą.

Przyjrzał się uważnie. W pierwszej chwili nie widział nic, lecz gdy skupił wzrok, brudnoszara, niewyraźna plama stała się skrajem burnusa postaci ukrytej za kamieniem. Słońce zabłysło na lufie strzelby. Indiana wyszarpnął z kabury swój rewolwer. Celował starannie, wiedząc, że nie ma wielu naboi.

Strzał odbił się echem wśród wzgórz. Indiana zaklął.

\- Za daleko – stwierdził. – Nie dosięgnę go stąd.

\- Co zrobimy? – spytała Kate. Jej twarz była blada, ściągnięta, lecz spokojna.

\- Myślę – uciął. – Możemy się wycofać tędy – wskazał luźne głazy rozsiane na zboczu wzgórza. – Kamienie nas osłonią.

\- Nie do końca – zaprotestowała. – Strzela z góry, będzie nas miał jak na patelni.

\- Masz lepszy pomysł? – mruknął. – Jeśli pobiegniemy szybko, może się udać.

Kate zagryzła wargi. Myśl o biegu pod kulami tajemniczego strzelca przerażała ją. Jednocześnie zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie mogą tkwić tu bez końca. Skinęła głową.

\- Idę pierwszy – rzucił Indiana. – Przeskoczę tam i będę cię osłaniał. Pamiętaj, jeśli coś mi się stanie, siedź tu i się nie ruszaj. Nie daj się wywabić na otwartą przestrzeń. Jemu chodzi o mnie.

Chciała zapytać, skąd ta pewność, lecz uznała, że czas na wyjaśnienia przyjdzie potem. Na razie musieli przeżyć.

Jones poderwał się z ziemi i skulony ruszył w stronę głazów. Huknął strzał. Archeolog zachwiał się na nogach, zrobił jeszcze dwa kroki i upadł na zakurzoną ścieżkę. Przetoczył się na bok i znieruchomiał.

Krzyk Kate zawibrował w powietrzu. Chciała zerwać się, podbiec... lecz strach przydusił ją z potężną siłą do ziemi. Zatkała dłonią usta. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu, przesłaniając widok bezwładnego ciała, rozciągniętego wśród zrudziałych skał.

Przez kilka wlokących się w nieskończoność minut nie działo się nic.

Potem coś się poruszyło i postać w burnusie, ze strzelbą w dłoniach, zaczęła skradać się ku nim, powoli, jak w koszmarnym śnie. Kate rozpaczliwie rozejrzała się za czymkolwiek, co mogłoby posłużyć jako broń. Strzelec był coraz bliżej.

W następnej chwili wszystko stało się naraz. Rozległ się trzask bata i Beduin upadł na ziemię, wypuszczając strzelbę z rąk. Zanim zdumiona Kate zdążyła zrozumieć, co się dzieje, Jones już szamotał się z napastnikiem, okładając go pięściami. Przetaczali się w tę i z powrotem po wyschłej ziemi, wzbijając tumany kurzu. Strzelec szybko otrząsnął się z początkowego zaskoczenia i walczył zajadle. Brązowe, żylaste ręce zadawały mocne i piekielnie szybkie ciosy. Nagle w jego dłoni błysnął nóż. Indiana schwycił przeciwnika za nadgarstek, zatrzymując ostrze o milimetry od swojego gardła. Widział nad sobą wyszczerzone, popsute zęby, czuł przesycony czosnkiem oddech. Odpychał rękę Beduina z całej siły, lecz mimo to, nóż zaczął powoli i nieubłaganie się zniżać.

Kate rozejrzała się. Na ziemi leżała porzucona strzelba napastnika. Zerwała się, schwyciła ją za lufę i z całej siły rąbnęła kolbą w owiniętą zawojem głowę. Beduin jęknął krótko i padł.

\- Dzięki – Jones powoli wstał z ziemi. Pochylił się nad nieprzytomnym, sprawnie przeszukując fałdy burnusa. Nic. Żadnej wskazówki, kto i dlaczego nasłał na nich tego człowieka.

\- Uciekamy, zaraz mogą zjawić się inni – zakomenderował. Schwycił Kate za rękę i pobiegli w dół. Po drodze zdążył jeszcze schylić się po swój kapelusz i bat.

Zatrzymali się dopiero na skraju wioski. Spojrzeli na siebie – oboje brudni, zakurzeni, w ubraniach poszarpanych przez ciernie, wyglądali jak włóczędzy. Na twarzy Kate łzy wyżłobiły jaśniejsze smużki w kurzu.

\- Myślałam, że cię zastrzelił! – Dziewczyna wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że Jones stoi przed nią cały i zdrowy.

\- To było konieczne – odparł. – Musiałem go jakoś wywabić z kryjówki.

Objął ją, spojrzał z bliska w oczy, znów pełne łez. W jakimś odległym zakamarku mózgu błysnęła mu myśl, że pocałunki Kate Bertram już chyba zawsze będą mu się kojarzyć ze śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwem.

W następnej chwili poczuł, że coś twardego wbija mu się w żebra.

Spojrzał w dół. Kate pewną ręką trzymała jego własny rewolwer.

\- A teraz, doktorze Jones – odezwała się, głosem jeszcze nieco drżącym, lecz pełnym determinacji – albo mi dokładnie wyjaśnisz, co tu się właściwie, do cholery, dzieje, albo zastrzelę cię sama!


	8. Chapter 8

Zapadał wieczór i jak zwykle po kolacji zgromadzili się, aby omówić miniony dzień. Milcząca miejscowa kobieta w czarnej chuście posprzątała szybko ze stołu i mężczyźni rozsiedli się wokół, czekając na Kate, która na chwilę poszła do siebie. Studenci rozmawiali i żartowali, zadowoleni z kolejnego, obfitego w znaleziska dnia. Tom Jameson niespiesznie wyładowywał sprawunki przywiezione z miasteczka - jeździł tam regularnie odbierać pocztę i robić drobne zakupy. Jeszcze nie wiedzieli o niczym. Jones siedział oparty o ścianę, nie włączając się do rozmowy. Po przygodach tego popołudnia czuł się nieco wyczerpany.

Udało im się wrócić na kwaterę chyłkiem, nie wzbudzając szczególnej sensacji. Kate była na niego wściekła i wcale jej się nie dziwił. Zawiódł jej zaufanie. Cóż, tajemnicy nie dało się dłużej utrzymać, był zmuszony powiedzieć jej wszystko o tabliczkach, grobowcu i właściwym celu swoich poszukiwań.

Nazwała go szują, draniem i kombinatorem... prawdę mówiąc, użyła kilku jeszcze bardziej malowniczych określeń. Zastanawiał się, czy młode, angielskie damy uczą się tego w swoich szkołach z internatem. Teraz natomiast, mimo jego protestów, zamierzała podzielić się całą posiadaną wiedzą z resztą ekipy.

\- Nie masz prawa narażać ich dla swoich mrzonek, Jones! – warknęła, patrząc na niego złym wzrokiem, gdy jeszcze godzinę temu próbował przekonać ją, żeby wstrzymała się z tymi rewelacjami. – Muszą wiedzieć, w co się pakują. Zapomniałeś, że decyzje podejmujemy razem?

Nie wiedzieć czemu, miał przeczucie, że właśnie te informacje mogą stanowić dla nich niebezpieczeństwo. A tego rodzaju przeczuć nie zwykł lekceważyć.

\- Zaufaj mi – poprosił. – Daj mi jeszcze trochę czasu.

\- Wolałabym zaufać kobrze – odcięła się natychmiast. – Jeśli masz ochotę ryzykować życiem, proszę bardzo! Ale własnym!

\- Cutterdale miał rację – mruknął, spoglądając na nią z ukosa.

\- W czym niby? – spytała podejrzliwie.

\- Nie ma w tobie ani odrobiny ducha poszukiwacza przygód.

Przez chwilę przyglądała mu się ze zdumieniem, a potem jej twarz ściągnęła się i znieruchomiała, jak maska.

\- Nie jestem żadną cholerną poszukiwaczką przygód – powiedziała powoli, z nienaturalnym spokojem. – Jestem naukowcem. Jestem też odpowiedzialna za tę wyprawę i nie będę narażać swoich ludzi dla... jakichś bzdur.

\- To nie są bzdury – oburzył się. – Widziałaś zapisy, czytałaś wskazówki! Mamy szansę odkryć coś naprawdę wielkiego! Coś, przy czym zbledną... nasze osiągnięcia do tej pory – w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język, nie wypowiadając fatalnego słowa „twoje”.

Spojrzała na niego tak, że podziękował w duchu Opatrzności za to, że zdążył jej wcześniej odebrać rewolwer.

\- To mają być wskazówki? – parsknęła. – Wybacz, ale to jakiś koszmarny bełkot. „Gdy na dłoni proroka królowa Ninsi zatańczy”... Równie dobrze mogliby napisać „na święty Nigdy”. To nic nie znaczy! Nic! Nic!

\- Nic? – zapytał oszołomiony, zbity z tropu.

\- Nic – potwierdziła z satysfakcją. – Znam Bliski Wschód odrobinkę lepiej od ciebie i nigdy nie spotkałam się z imieniem takiej królowej.

\- To jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy – mruknął. – Egipską Hatszepsut też próbowano wymazać z zapisów i kronik.

W tym momencie powinna z niego zostać już tylko kupka popiołu na glinianej podłodze, zniósł jednak dzielnie jej spojrzenie.

\- Kate – wyszeptał. – Pomyśl. Jesteś naukowcem. Masz przed sobą wspaniałą zagadkę, niezwykłą tajemnicę, coś, co przyniesie ci...

\- Fortunę i chwałę? – wykrzywiła się drwiąco.

\- Fortunę i chwałę – potwierdził poważnym tonem.

Przyglądała mu się przez chwilę z chłodnym zainteresowaniem, jak jakiemuś dziwnemu okazowi egzotycznego owada. Zmierzch powoli wkradał się w kąty izby, zasnuwając ich twarze, dając poczucie dziwnego zawieszenia w bezczasie. Przez chwilę z racjonalnych, trzeźwo myślących badaczy stali się poszukiwaczami skarbów, szykującymi świętokradczy zamach na tajemnice starożytnego bóstwa.

\- Jones, jesteś... jesteś... – Kate urwała, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Fanatykiem? – podsunął, ryzykując krótki uśmieszek.

\- To też. A poza tym, jesteś bezczelny. Żądasz ode mnie...

\- Proszę. Tylko proszę – poprawił.

\- Kusisz.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, już pewny swego. Znał doskonale to uczucie, gdy fascynacja nową ideą zaczyna przełamywać dotychczasowe zastrzeżenia, gdy rozwiązanie zagadki staje się ważniejsze od wszelkich innych spraw. Obserwował walkę na twarzy Kate Bertram. Wciąż próbowała zachować chłód i obojętność, lecz gdzieś w głębi zaczynał tlić się drobny płomyczek. Teraz należało tylko umiejętnie go rozdmuchać.

Zapalił lampę naftową, ciepły krąg światła objął ich oboje.

\- Spójrz tutaj – odwrócił się w stronę stołu, na którym poniewierały się porozrzucane tabliczki. – Ten symbol berła Marduka...

Zadziałało. Uwaga Kate skupiła się na tekstach.

\- Berło – mruknęła pod nosem, porządkując je i układając kolejno. Pomacała stół na oślep, szukając kartki i ołówka. – Berło. W zasadzie tak. Ale jeśli połączymy to z tymi znakami... – szybkimi ruchami nakreśliła na kartce skomplikowany układ kresek. – Widzisz to, Jones?

Pokręcił głową. Pismo klinowe... wolał już hieroglify Majów.

\- Więc jeśli potraktujemy to jako całość – postukała paznokciem w tabliczkę – o, te dwie grupy obok siebie, to już nie będzie oznaczać po prostu „berła”.

\- W takim razie, co? – pochylił się nad zniszczonym blatem.

Ołówek śmigał w jej palcach, nadając sens i porządek pozornemu chaosowi klinowych znaków.

\- Mądrość – podniosła głowę, spoglądając na niego z powagą w ciemnych oczach. – Wiedzę. Chyba szukamy prawdziwego skarbu, Jones.

Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy zaczęła mówić „my”.

Kate wróciła z naręczem papierów, w których rozpoznał tłumaczenie nieszczęsnych tabliczek. Rozłożyła je na stole przed studentami.

\- Moi drodzy - uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Myślę, że dziś wieczór poświęcimy całą uwagę doktorowi Jonesowi. Ma dla nas niezwykle ciekawe informacje...


	9. Chapter 9

Wąskie, ciemne korytarze jaskini pokryte były starożytnymi reliefami, skomplikowaną plątaniną groźnych symboli, częściowo zatartych przez nieubłagany czas. Powietrze było rozgrzane i duszne, przesycone dymem i oparami. Indiana szedł powoli, śledząc tańczące na ścianach odblaski dalekiego ognia. Błyski narastały, nabierały mocy, aby wybuchnąć wreszcie skoncentrowaną, porażającą bielą, w martwej ciszy poprzedzającej odgłos gromu.

Jones zerwał się raptownie, półprzytomnie rozglądając się po znajomej izbie. Ostre, poranne słońce świeciło mu prosto w oczy. Powoli wracała mu świadomość, kim jest i gdzie się znajduje. Odetchnął głęboko. Rzadko kiedy śniło mu się cokolwiek. Czuł się dziwnie - skołowany, wytrącony z równowagi, rozbity. Tymczasem czekał go kolejny pracowity dzień.

Poprzedniego wieczoru siedzieli długo w noc, dyskutując tak zajadle, jak chyba nigdy dotąd. Jak przewidziała Kate, studenci zachwycili się nowymi perspektywami. Tabliczki wędrowały z rąk do rąk, symbole były przerysowywane, łączone w różne kombinacje i omawiane na wszelkie sposoby. Co prawda, nikt nie wpadł na pomysł, jak wyjaśnić tajemnicze wskazówki co do królowej i dłoni proroka - Billy Escott utrzymywał w ogóle, że tekst musiał zostać skażony przez kopistów - lecz za to ustalili kilka innych istotnych spraw, zawężając na przykład obszar poszukiwań Dymnej Groty. Margines niepewności był wprawdzie nadal duży, bo różne źródła różnie definiowały miarę zwaną "ka". Studenci rwali się do pomocy w przeszukiwaniu podejrzanego terenu, lecz tutaj Kate okazała się nieugięta. Również dlatego, że nie mieli broni. Stanęło na tym, że Jones nadal ma wyprawiać się na wzgórza wraz z Abdulem, który, jak każdy mieszkaniec tych okolic, posiadał w swej chacie mały arsenał i w razie czego nie miał najmniejszych oporów przed jego użyciem.

Umył się pobieżnie w misce, zjadł szybkie śniadanie i w kilka minut był gotowy do wyjścia. Miał wrażenie, że zaspał. Abdul już czekał, siedząc w kucki pod ścianą z niezrównaną cierpliwością ludzi Wschodu. Na widok Jonesa wstał, odrzucając patyczek, którym pracowicie dłubał sobie w zębach. Ruszyli wioskową ulicą, mijając kilka sennych osłów i hałaśliwą grupkę kobiet przy studni.

Słońce stało jeszcze dość nisko nad horyzontem, rude skały rzucały długie cienie. Szli przez chwilę w milczeniu, po czym Abdul jak zwykle zaczął nadawać swój poranny serwis informacyjny. Wioska żyła przygotowaniami do święta. Rok w rok okoliczne kobiety zbierały się aby śpiewać i tańczyć przy ogniskach, grając na bębenkach i tamburynach. Mężczyźni w tym czasie ucztowali, piekąc kozy i barany, a nawet popijając zakazane przez Proroka wino. Podobno w ten sposób czczono Fatimę, córkę Mahometa, jednak Abdul zaklinał się, że tradycja ta przekazywana była od niepamiętnych czasów, że tak świętowali już ich pogańscy przodkowie w mrokach pradziejów. Tym razem szykowała się naprawdę potężna feta, gdyż swój przyjazd zapowiedzieli również sir John i lady Cecilia. Z tego powodu ekipa nie wyruszyła dziś na stanowiska, przygotowując się do przyjęcia swych szacownych gości. Indiana wiedział, że niezbyt to było w smak Kate - irytowało ją kompletnie niepotrzebne, jej zdaniem, odrywanie się od pracy, właśnie wtedy, gdy zaczęli osiągać pierwsze wymierne rezultaty. Zresztą i tak nie mogliby dziś wiele zdziałać, gdyż kopacze jak jeden mąż zażądali dnia wolnego na przygotowanie do święta. Poza tym w zasadzie wszyscy byli zadowoleni z odmiany w monotonii kolejnych dni - może oprócz Dereka Price, który narzekał, że przepadnie mu w ten sposób okazja do obserwacji bardzo ciekawej koniunkcji planet. Derek dzielił bowiem swe zainteresowania pomiędzy ziemię i niebo, w dzień pilnie pracując na wykopaliskach, w nocy natomiast oddając się swej drugiej pasji - astronomii. Koledzy docinali mu co prawda, że zamiast gwiazd woli wypatrywać błyszczących oczu miejscowych dziewczyn, lecz Derek zbywał te zaczepki wzruszeniem ramion, w każdej wolnej chwili oddając się obserwacjom i skomplikowanym obliczeniom. W efekcie chodził stale niewyspany i niezbyt przytomny, a wszystko zdawało się docierać do niego z niewielkim opóźnieniem. Zapracował sobie tym samym na miano naczelnej łajzy tej wyprawy, co zresztą przyjmował z rodzajem typowo angielskiej, flegmatycznej obojętności.

Indiana przyspieszył kroku, chcąc jeszcze przed południem dotrzeć do pewnej grupy interesujących go skał. Drepczącemu za nim Abdulowi usta nie zamykały się ani na chwilę. Kierowali się wąwozem ostro na wschód, wprost w poranne słońce, którego blask w jakiś dziwny sposób kojarzył się Indianie z dręczącym go dzisiaj snem. Odegnał od siebie te myśli i skupił się ponownie na rozważaniu tajemniczych wskazówek wiodących do grobowca Lota. Nigdy w życiu nie powiedziałby tego Kate, nie chciał przyznawać się nawet przed samym sobą, lecz ogarniały go coraz silniejsze wątpliwości. Miał wrażenie, że jego poszukiwania są dziwnie nierealne, a ich przedmiot odsuwa się w coraz bardziej mglistą dal. Im dłużej krążył wśród spalonych słońcem, porośniętych zakurzonymi, wyschłymi, ciernistymi krzewami wzgórz, tym głośniej odzywał się jego sceptycyzm. Coś było nie tak, zdecydowanie nie tak. Jeszcze nigdy, na żadnej wyprawie, nawet wówczas, gdy tygodniami błądził po bagnach w dorzeczu Amazonki, nie czuł się tak wyjałowiony i pusty. Z drugiej strony, pewne drobne poszlaki - jak choćby ostatni incydent z beduińskim napastnikiem - wskazywały, że zbliża się do jakiegoś celu. Problem w tym, że on sam nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest ten cel. Szedł na ślepo, wiedziony jedynie instynktem, jak dzieci za dźwiękiem piszczałki szczurołapa z Hamelin. Co było na końcu tej drogi? Fortuna i chwała, czy śmiertelna pułapka?


	10. Chapter 10

Tacka ze słodkimi, suszonymi daktylami pojawiła się nie wiadomo skąd tuż przed nosem Kate.

\- Jedz, jedz - zachęcała ją Fatma, tłusta i jowialna żona Abdula. Pierwsza żona. Dwie pozostałe kręciły się gdzieś przy ognisku, pilnując piekących się mięs. - Jedz, kochana, musisz nabrać trochę ciała, żeby podobać się mężczyznom! - Wybuchnęła radosnym śmiechem, kołysząc się w przód i w tył.

\- Co ona mówi, co, co? - dopytywała się siedząca z drugiej strony lady Cecilia. Zgodnie z zapowiedzią oboje konsulostwo przybyli na festyn. Sir John siedział pomiędzy wioskową starszyzną, rozprawiając na jakieś niezwykle poważne tematy. Z daleka widać było, jak brodaci mężczyźni w zawojach kiwają głowami z szacunkiem, nieśpiesznie pykając fajki.

\- Mówi, że to bardzo dobre daktyle. - Kate podała tackę dalej.

\- Moja droga i jak ci się tu podoba, w tej dziczy? - spytała lady Cecilia. - To musi być ciężkie dla kobiety, te niewygody... brak towarzystwa...

\- Nie narzekam - odparła Kate z leciutkim tylko wzruszeniem ramion. - Wczoraj natknęliśmy się na ślady krypty grobowej, prawdopodobnie z piątego wieku... - i musieliśmy zostawić stanowisko rozgrzebane do połowy, żeby zająć się przygotowaniami do waszego przyjazdu, dokończyła w myślach.

\- Fascynujące! - Lady Cecilia aż się zachłysnęła, żółtawe loczki zatrzęsły jej się na głowie. - Znaleźliście mumie?

Kate policzyła w myślach do dziesięciu, po czym z pewnym trudem przywołała na twarz uprzejmy uśmiech.

\- Nie, lady Cecilio i raczej nie znajdziemy. W tych okolicach spotykamy przeważnie pochówki szkieletowe lub...

\- Ach, nie mówmy o takich okropnych rzeczach! - Jej rozmówczyni otrząsnęła się, tracąc momentalnie całe zainteresowanie dla tematu. Nie było mumii, nie było nic interesującego. - Zatem jak sobie dajesz radę, żadnej służby, żadnej łączności ze światem?

\- Nie przesadzajmy - mruknęła Kate. - Miejscowe kobiety nam sprzątają, gotują i piorą, a co do łączności ze światem... co parę dni któryś z chłopców jeździ po pocztę. Mamy wszystko, co nam potrzeba.

\- A rozrywki? Moja droga, musisz tu strasznie się nudzić!

\- Pracuję - odparła chłodno Kate. - Naprawdę, mamy tu mnóstwo roboty. Myślę, że powoli zbliżamy się do murów miejskich. Doktor Jones z kolei szuka grobowca Lota, bratanka Abrahama...

\- Ach, doktor Jones - małe oczka lady Cecilii zabłysły. - No i co o nim sądzisz, moja droga? Bardzo ciekawy mężczyzna, prawda? Te jego przygody... zwiedził niemal cały świat... I cóż za niezwykły zasób wiedzy! Choć te jego maniery... hm... powiedz mi, kochana, tylko szczerze, czy on nie jest czasami wobec ciebie... zuchwały?

Kate pośpiesznie sięgnęła po daktyle, wpychając do ust całą ich garść. Tu już liczenie do dziesięciu nie pomagało. Ta kwoka najwyraźniej chciała wyciągnąć z niej wszystko na temat relacji łączących ją z Jonesem, żeby zrobić z tego później smakowitą ploteczkę dla swych dystyngowanych psiapsiółek. Niedoczekanie. Wymamrotała coś niewyraźnie przez klejącą się masę, mając nadzieję, że lady Cecilia uzna to za odpowiedź. Jakąkolwiek.

\- Oooo, jesz, to dobrze! - ucieszyła się Fatma. - Ty za chuda jesteś, mężczyzna nie ma czego przytulić! - wybuchnęła znów gardłowym śmiechem. W jej przypadku zdecydowanie było co, przypominała wielką, puchatą poduszkę w ozdobnej powłoczce z frędzelkami. Bystre oczy, mocno podkreślone czarnym kajalem, przyglądały się badawczo Angielce.

\- Zaraz będziemy tańczyć - zapowiedziała z zadowoleniem. - Nauczę cię naszego tańca, jak mnie nauczyła matka, a ją babka. To piękny taniec, spodoba ci się. Mówią, że gdy kobieta obróci się w nim trzy razy, oczy mężczyzny widzą już raj.

Kate odpowiedziała uprzejmym skinieniem głowy, usta mając wciąż zalepione daktylami.

\- A jeśli chcesz, nauczę cię też tańca brzucha - zaoferowała się ochoczo Fatma. - Wy, Anglicy, jesteście zbyt poważni. Nie lubicie waszych ciał, wstydzicie się ich, chodzicie sztywno, nie tańczycie, nie śpiewacie. Nauczę cię, jak kołysać biodrami, żeby mężczyźni tracili głowę. On to lubi - wyszeptała tajemniczo, wskazując głową w stronę drugiego ogniska. Kate mimowolnie spojrzała za jej gestem. No tak. Jones w kapeluszu zsuniętym na tył głowy dyskutował z kimś ze starszyzny. Obaj gestykulowali z zapałem. Zastanawiała się przez chwilę, skąd Fatma tak dobrze zna gust Jonesa, po czym spłonęła rumieńcem, gdyż w drugim mężczyźnie rozpoznała Abdula. Fatma mówiła o swym mężu, a tylko ona, głupia, pomyślała...

Przełknęła resztę daktyli i sięgnęła po kubek z winem. Dziwna rzecz: siedząc tu, przy ognisku, w egzotycznym towarzystwie Arabek, miała nieodparte wrażenie, że znajduje się w saloniku swej matki. Ta sama tematyka rozmów, takie same dobre rady, te same beznadziejnie nieudolne próby znalezienia jej męża. Westchnęła. Klątwa Tutenchamona to błahostka w porównaniu z klątwą Ciotki Swatki.

Nie miała czasu jednak dłużej rozmyślać, gdyż rozległ się przenikliwy dźwięk piszczałek, bębenki odezwały się skomplikowanym rytmem i z dziesiątek gardeł jednocześnie popłynęła pieśń. Kobiety wstały ze swych miejsc, porywając ze sobą Kate i błyskawicznie uformowały korowód. Jedynie lady Cecilii nie chciało się ruszać z jej wygodnego siedziska wśród poduszek. Ruszyły w taniec. Szybko schwyciła rytm, nauczyła się stawiać kroki jak one, jak one przeginać ciało. No, może faktycznie nieco sztywniej. Poddała się całkowicie magii wspólnej pieśni. Zwrotki śpiewała Hafiza, wysoka, o ostrych rysach twarzy i włosach barwionych henną. Jej niski, modulowany głos niósł się daleko pomiędzy skałami wąwozu, wracał zwielokrotniony echem i znów odpływał w noc. Refren wykrzykiwali wszyscy, mężczyźni i kobiety, Arabowie i biali. Rytm bębenków przenikał całe ciało, wprawiał je w dreszcz, wibrował w zakończeniach nerwów. Tańczyli, a wraz z nimi u podnóża skał tańczyły fantastyczne, wyolbrzymione cienie, jak pochód olbrzymów, jak korowód mar.

Wreszcie bębenki ucichły, piszczałki wydały ostatni jęk. Kate zmęczona, zadyszana, opadła na swe miejsce. Tuż obok klapnęła Fatma, jak wielka, dojrzała gruszka. Lady Cecilia przyglądała się im obu z mieszaniną ciekawości i dezaprobaty.

\- No, moja droga, myślę, że dobrze się bawiłaś? - zapytała, unosząc wysoko cieniutkie brwi.

\- Oczywiście - odparła Kate z szerokim uśmiechem. - Lady Cecilio, dziwię się, że nie zechciała pani spróbować, przecież to zachowany niemalże w pierwotnej postaci taniec kapłanek Astarte!

\- Ooooch... - twarz lady Cecilii wydłużyła się w grymasie żalu. - Moja droga, czemu mi wcześniej nie powiedziałaś? Zapytaj tę miłą kobietę, może zechce mnie nauczyć, zapytaj koniecznie! Pani Mallowan wydaje niedługo wielkie przyjęcie, zrobiłabym prawdziwą furorę... - oczy znów jej rozbłysły, gdy tak zatopiła się w planowaniu swych kolejnych sukcesów towarzyskich.

\- Lady Cecilia chciałaby się nauczyć tańczyć - Kate odwróciła się ku Fatmie. Nie żałowała małego kłamstewka, dzięki któremu choć na chwilę wytrąciła panią konsulową z jej permanentnego poczucia wyższości. Zresztą, kto wie, skąd tak naprawdę wywodził się taniec, jak też i całe dzisiejsze święto. Fatma, uradowana, pokiwała głową z zapałem.

\- Szkoda, że nie poszła z nami - wysapała. - Tylko taniec pod ręką Proroka daje szczęście i pomyślność. Inaczej - to zwykła zabawa.

\- Pod czym? - zdumiała się Kate.

\- Ręką Proroka, tak nazywamy tę skałę - Fatma machnęła niedbale w stronę pionowego, samotnego głazu, wokół którego rozłożyli się ze swymi ogniskami.

\- Muhammada? - spytała domyślnie dziewczyna. Owszem, błysnęła jej myśl o zapisie z glinianych tabliczek, lecz odrzuciła ją natychmiast jako nieprawdopodobną. Zbyt długi czas... zbyt odległa kultura...

\- Nieee - Fatma tajemniczo pokręciła głową. - Za czasów naszego praojca Abrahama żył pewien człowiek, który...

\- No i co, no i co? - gorączkowała się tymczasem lady Cecilia. - Zapytałaś, ją, kochana? Nauczy mnie?

Kate próbowała ją uciszyć, lecz lady była niepowstrzymana, jak burza piaskowa. Chciała się uczyć teraz, zaraz, już. Chcąc nie chcąc, Fatma zmuszona była zająć się swym szacownym gościem. Oddaliły się gdzieś na ubocze. Kate, wściekła, uderzyła pięścią w kolano. Co prawda, mogła przecież zagadać z Fatmą w każdej chwili, lecz ją też ogarnęła dziwna niecierpliwość, nie dające się wytłumaczyć poczucie, że mają niewiele czasu.

Ktoś dotknął jej ramienia, obejrzała się przestraszona. Jones usiadł obok, na jego twarzy malowało się wzburzenie.

\- Kate, wiem! - syknął. - Ręka proroka...

\- To ta skała - przewała mu.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Fatma.

\- Dobrze. Rozmawiałem z Abdulem, pytałem, czy wie też coś o królowej. Jednak nie.

\- Ale połowę zagadki masz z głowy - Kate uśmiechnęła się. Czuła się jak myśliwski pies, który wpadł na trop. Na razie nić była nikła, wątła, lecz kto wie, co będzie dalej?

\- Teraz gorsza wiadomość - mruknął Indiana. - Będziemy mieć konkurencję. Podobno Berezoff zapowiedział, że zwija obóz i przenosi się tu, w pobliże.

\- Czego miałby tu szukać? - zdumiała się Kate. - A poza tym, to mój teren!

\- Diabli wiedzą - westchnął Jones. - Może on też chce nam patrzeć na ręce. Mam wrażenie...

\- Ja się dowiem - przerwała mu niecierpliwie.

\- W jaki sposób?

\- Pojadę tam. Pod jakimś pretekstem... Hm, czegoś nam zabrakło? Odczynników do czyszczenia ceramiki? - myślała na głos. - Albo usłyszałam, że wykopał coś ciekawego?

\- Chcesz tam pojechać sama? - Jones miał wątpliwości. - Może lepiej ja?

Kate wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Oczywiście, że sama. Twoja obecność tylko... wzbudziłaby jego podejrzliwość. O, wiem. Pojadę po pocztę i zepsuje mi się samochód. Hrabia na pewno nie odmówi pomocy damie w tarapatach. W końcu to dżentelmen.

Indiana wyglądał przez chwilę, jakby wśród daktyli trafił na cytrynę.

\- Przyznaj się - mruknął z krzywym uśmieszkiem - ciągnie cię do tego Don Juana. A może powinienem powiedzieć - Rasputina?

\- To bardzo miły człowiek i ma sporą wiedzę - odparła Kate unosząc lekko brwi. - Z różnych dziedzin - dodała, patrząc prosto w oczy Jonesa.

\- Ok, nie będę cię zatrzymywał. Wyciągnij z niego wszystko, Mato Hari! - w jego głosie słychać było nutkę ironii.

\- A żebyś wiedział - syknęła Kate. - Pojadę jutro, z samego rana. Ty zajmiesz się naszymi gośćmi - dorzuciła, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Indiana jęknął.

\- Nie, proszę. Nie zniosę lady Cecilii dłużej niż godzinę.

\- Dlaczego? Opowiesz jej wszystko o Astarte... o zwyczajach jej kapłanek...

Oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem.

\- Wybacz, ale muszę jeszcze porozmawiać z sir Johnem - Indiana podniósł się ze swego miejsca. - Dokończymy jutro.

\- Dobrze. Przyślij mi tu Dereka, jeśli nie jest zbyt pijany - odparła nieuważnie Kate.

Odchodząc, Jones obejrzał się jeszcze. Siedziała skupiona, wpatrzona w ogień, pogrążona w jakichś tajemniczych rozmyślaniach. Co planowała? Nie wiedział, lecz wyczuwał jej determinację.


	11. Chapter 11

Otwarta maska ciężarówki ukazywała plątaninę części i przewodów, pokrytych tłustą, czarną mazią. Kate i Tom Jameson nachylali się nad nią, szukając najlepszego sposobu realizacji podstępnego planu doktor Bertram. Miała zamiar podjechać na jakąś rozsądną odległość pod obóz konkurentów, zepsuć wóz i pójść z prośbą o pomoc. Należało więc znaleźć coś takiego, co Kate mogłaby bez trudu uszkodzić, a potem, w razie potrzeby, również samodzielnie naprawić.

Prawdę mówiąc, w blasku dnia jej zapał do "szpiegowskiej" wyprawy nieco osłabł, a sam pomysł nie wydawał się już tak genialny w swej prostocie jak wieczorem. Uznała jednak, że nie może się wycofać - choćby dlatego, żeby nikt, a w szczególności Jones, nie sądził, że stchórzyła.

\- Moim zdaniem, pasek klinowy - wskazał Tom. - Można go przeciąć, a potem łatwo czymś zastąpić. Sznurkiem, chustką, pończochą.

\- Bardzo dobrze - stwierdziła Kate. - Proste, łatwe i skuteczne.

\- Nie wiem, czy nie za proste - zawahał się Tom. - Czy uwierzą, że nie wie pani, co się stało?

\- Tom, mój drogi - parsknęła Kate, rozbawiona. - Przecież jestem kobietą, a więc z definicji nie mam prawa znać się na mechanice. Uwierzą w każdą historię, jaką opowiem, a im będzie głupsza, tym lepiej. Spójrz na mnie: jestem słabą, bezradną kobietką potrzebującą pomocy!

Tom spojrzał. Stała przed nim drobna lecz energiczna postać, ubrana w białą, bawełnianą bluzkę, proste spodnie i wygodne buty na solidnej podeszwie. Na szyi zamotała kolorową apaszkę, w uszach dyskretnie połyskiwały perełki. Nie wyglądała na słabą kobietkę, wręcz przeciwnie, biły z niej energia i zaradność.

\- No, gdyby panią lepiej znali... - mruknął Tom z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

\- Ale nie znają. Dobrze, myślę, że czas już ruszać. I tak jest strasznie późno, zamarudziliśmy koszmarnie - Kate westchnęła na myśl o obowiązkowym śniadaniu z konsulostwem. - Gdzie doktor Jones?

\- Chyba oprowadza gości po terenie wykopalisk.

\- Aha - Kate pokryła rozczarowanie dziarskim uśmiechem i wskoczyła do kabiny ciężarówki. Szkoda, że zarozumiały Amerykanin nie zobaczy jej odjazdu. Spojrzała z zazdrością na nowoczesnego, wygodnego forda, jakim przyjechali ich goście. No cóż, jak się nie ma, co się lubi, to się lubi, co się ma.

Kłąb kurzu, jaki zawisł nad wiejską drogą, zaczął już powoli opadać, gdy od strony wykopalisk nadciągnął Jones wraz z gośćmi.

\- Gdzie doktor Bertram? - zapytał, rozglądając się.

\- Już pojechała - odparł Tom.

\- Aha - Indiana ukrył rozczarowanie. Wyglądało na to, że nie uda mu się wykręcić od roli gospodarza. Spędził z konsulostwem cały ranek i o ile sir John okazał się dobrym towarzyszem i inteligentnym rozmówcą, o tyle jego małżonka zdążyła już mu napsuć sporo krwi. Jej umysł odznaczał się doprawdy zbytnią lekkością. Skakała z tematu na temat, dopytując się a to o swą ulubioną Astarte, a to o mumie, które rzekomo tu znaleźli, a to znów snując długie rozważania na temat swego życia w poprzednich wcieleniach. Sir John znosił to z niezwykłą cierpliwością. Jones podejrzewał, że wyrobił sobie pewien szczególny rodzaj wybiórczej głuchoty, wyłączając po prostu pasmo, na którym nadawała jego żona. On niestety tego nie potrafił. Takie umiejętności nabywa się bowiem dopiero po wielu latach wspólnego życia. Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.

\- Pójdziemy się odświeżyć - stwierdził sir John, kierując się w stronę domu. - O której jadacie tu lunch?

\- Nie mam pojęcia - odparł szczerze Indiana. - Zwykle przychodziłem dopiero na kolację. Myślę, że Billy będzie wiedział- przywołał gestem przechodzącego właśnie studenta. - Billy, dotrzymaj państwu towarzystwa! - zarządził, uradowany, że wreszcie może choć na chwilę pozbyć się uciążliwych podopiecznych. Billy chętnie podjął się zadania - ten młody człowiek doskonale wiedział, jaką wartość mają odpowiednio ulokowane znajomości.

Indiana z westchnieniem ulgi zamknął drzwi swojej kwatery. Czekał na niego list z Princeton - gruba, solidna koperta zaadresowana starannym pismem Marcusa. Miał nadzieję, że znajdzie w liście odpowiedzi na przynajmniej niektóre dręczące go pytania. Ledwie jednak zdążył rzucić się z plikiem kartek na tapczan, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

\- Doktorze Jones, lunch!

Indiana zaklął pod nosem, pakując kartki z powrotem do koperty. Kolejna zmarnowana godzina. Zamyślił się przez chwilę nad tym, czy Kate dotarła już do obozu Berezoffa, a jeśli tak, to co tam robi. No cóż, z pewnością bawi się lepiej niż on.

Lunch upłynął w miarę spokojnie, po czym lady Cecilia wyraziła chęć obejrzenia okolicy. Oczywiście, w towarzystwie Jonesa. Sir John miał w tym czasie podziwiać znaleziska w magazynie (albo cokolwiek innego, znajdziesz sobie jakieś zajęcie, kochanie - szczebiotała radośnie pulchna niewiasta). Jones rozejrzał się z paniką w oczach, szukając kogoś, komu mógłby przekazać ten zaszczytny obowiązek. Niestety, nagle okazało się, że wszyscy pozostali mają do załatwienia niezwykle pilne sprawy. Chwila i już ich nie było. Archeolog westchnął ciężko i z rezygnacją podał ramię pani konsulowej.

Jusuf ben Khazim, mały, chudy piętnastolatek, siedział w kucki obok studni, z pozorną obojętnością przyglądając się krzątaninie przed kwaterą cudzoziemców. Grupka czterech mężczyzn wyszła z domu i spacerowym krokiem ruszyła w stronę tej wielkiej dziury w ziemi, jaką on sam, jego ojciec i wuj pracowicie pogłębiali przez ostatnie tygodnie. Kilka minut później śmieszna, okrągła kobieta z nieprzyzwoicie odkrytymi żółtymi włosami wyprysnęła z bramy jak strzała, wlokąc za sobą wysokiego mężczyznę w skórzanej kurtce i kapeluszu. Przeszli tuż obok, nie zwracając nań większej uwagi niż na wylegującego się w progu kota. Jusuf odczekał jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, aż znikną w perspektywie ulicy. Wreszcie podniósł się i powolnym, niedbałym krokiem ruszył w stronę domu. Okrążył go i wyszedł na tyły. Przyjrzał się uważnie małym okienkom, po czym wspiął się na palce i zajrzał do środka. Tak, to tu.

Przypomniał sobie rozmowę, jaką odbył dziś rano. Szedł właśnie szukać kozy, która w nocy postanowiła zasmakować wolności i wyrwała się z zagrody. Jusuf znał doskonale jej ścieżki, dlatego też nie spieszył się, wiedząc, że znajdzie ją w tym samym miejscu, co zwykle - nad smętną resztką strumyka, gdzie tworzyło się coś w rodzaju naturalnej lizawki. Minął właśnie ostatnie zabudowania i kierował się w stronę wzgórz, gdy jego uwagę zwrócił wysoki, obcy, biały mężczyzna o sterczących, mocno posiwiałych włosach. Wyszedł z cienia, kiwając na niego znacząco.

\- Chcesz zarobić, chłopcze? - odezwał się dziwnym, świszczącym głosem. Jusuf zauważył, że policzek przecina mu głęboka, poszarpana blizna. Skinął głową - kto by nie chciał zarobić?

\- Czy wiesz, gdzie mieszkają Anglicy, ci, co kopią w ziemi? - spytał nieznajomy. Jusuf potwierdził. Anglików wszyscy znali doskonale, pracowało dla nich pół wsi.

\- Jest wśród nich pewien człowiek, który coś mi ukradł - wyjaśnił mężczyzna. - Chcę, żebyś zabrał to z powrotem. Dobrze zapłacę - błysnął chłopakowi przed oczami garścią monet. Jusuf uśmiechnął się szeroko - no proszę, dzięki głupiej kozie spotkało go dziś szczęście! Zgodził się z zapałem, planując już, na co wyda nagrodę. Nieznajomy opisał mu tymczasem, czego powinien szukać. Dziwni są ci biali - tyle hałasu o jakieś gliniane cegły.

Otrząsnął się z rozmyślań i jeszcze raz z uwagą rozejrzał dokoła. Pusto. Podciągnął się szybkim ruchem i wśliznął przez okno do izby. Myszkował przez chwilę, aż wreszcie znalazł walizki Mężczyzny z Batem. Kawałkiem drutu bez trudu otworzył zamek. Jest. Szarobure zawiniątko, a w nim dziwne, małe, płaskie cegiełki. Wzruszył ramionami. Dziwne, nie dziwne, ważne, że mu za nie zapłacą. Opuścił pokój tą samą drogą, co przyszedł i ruszył pędem w stronę wzgórz.

Bliznowaty już czekał. Na widok Jusufa zerwał się niecierpliwie z płaskiego kamienia.

\- Przyniosłeś? - zachrypiał. Chłopak z dumą wydobył zza pazuchy zawiniątko. Obcy szybkim ruchem odwinął materiał, oczy mu się zaświeciły.

\- Bardzo dobrze. A teraz twoja nagroda - pogrzebał w kieszeni i wyciągnął mały, płócienny woreczek. Rozległ się miły dla ucha brzęk. Uradowany Jusuf odwrócił się, by przeliczyć zasłużony zarobek.

Wielka, twarda dłoń zatkała mu usta. Nie zdążył nawet się przestraszyć, gdy palący ból przeszył jego plecy. Po chwili cały świat pociemniał... odpłynął...

Wysoki mężczyzna ostrożnie opuścił na ziemię ciało chłopca. Wytarł starannie nóż o skraj jego ubrania. Zanim odszedł, wysupłał z martwych palców wpółotwartą sakiewkę z pieniędzmi.

  
  


Śmiertelnie zmęczony Jones po raz drugi tego dnia z ulgą zamknął drzwi swego pokoju. Wycieczka z lady Cecilią wykończyła go - fizycznie i psychicznie. Dla uspokojenia sięgnął po list Marcusa, z nadzieją, że tym razem już mu nikt nie przeszkodzi.

_ Drogi Indy! _ \- pisał Marcus. -  _ Cieszę się niezmiernie, że jednak zdecydowałeś się wziąć udział w tak interesującej wyprawie. Lord Cutterdale skontaktował się ostatnio z nami, aby doprecyzować szczegóły Waszej umowy. Jest to niezwykle szczodry człowiek, myślę, że dzięki jego wsparciu będziemy mogli zorganizować ekspedycję do Peru, o której wszak marzysz od lat. Forrestal nieco Cię wyprzedził, ale teraz sprawa ma szansę ruszyć z kopyta. _

_ Odpisy tabliczek, jakie mi przesłałeś, są doprawdy fascynujące. Musiałeś jednak pomylić się, twierdząc, że tłumaczył je Padelli. Rozmawiałem z nim ostatnio na konferencji w Nowym Jorku. Mówi, że owszem, tłumaczył dla Etienne'a i Deveroux, ale nie przypomina sobie żadnych tekstów o Abrahamie, Locie, czy innych biblijnych postaciach. Natomiast bardzo pochlebnie wyrażał się o doktor Bertram. Jego zdaniem, rzadko w tak młodym wieku spotyka się tak rozległą wiedzę i precyzyjny umysł. Inna rzecz, że zachwycał się głównie jej urodą - wiesz, jacy są Włosi. Tak, czy inaczej, sądzę, że masz bardzo ciekawe towarzystwo. _

Dalszy ciąg listu wypełniony był już tylko wiadomościami z Princeton, opisami tych wszystkich drobnych intryżek, bez jakich nie może się obejść żadna szanująca się instytucja.

Indiana powoli odłożył kartki na stół. Był nieco rozczarowany. Spodziewał się, że Marcus bardziej przejmie się kwestią tabliczek, zwłaszcza, że pisząc do niego dość mocno podkreślił różne związane z nimi tajemnicze zbiegi okoliczności. Poza tym, był absolutnie pewny, że lord Cutterdale jako tłumacza wymienił Padellego. Dlaczego miałby kłamać, w dodatku w tak drobnej sprawie?

Znów zastanowił się, co też w tej chwili może robić Kate. Czy naprawdę musiała jechać do obozu tego francuskiego durnia? Niepokoił się, sam nie wiedział, o co właściwie. Przecież zawsze świetnie dawała sobie radę ze wszystkim. W zasadzie, powinna już być z powrotem. Jeśli oczywiście, tak jak przypuszczała, hrabia okazał się chętnym do pomocy dżentelmenem. A jeśli nie? Zerwał się z tapczanu i zaczął przemierzać wielkimi krokami swój pokój - trzy kroki w tę, trzy wewtę. Jechać za nią? Tylko się wygłupi. A może jednak? A może faktycznie Berezoff (cholerny, arystokratyczny, przemądrzały drań) ma jakieś cenne informacje? Uczepił się tej myśli, jak tonący brzytwy. Tak, to jedyne wyjście. Pojedzie i przekona się sam, co tu właściwie się dzieje.


	12. Chapter 12

Indiana Jones, ukryty za skałą, spoglądał z góry na obozowisko hrabiego Berezoffa. Tworzyło je kilka niskich kamiennych domków o płaskich dachach, parę drewnianych szop oraz coś w rodzaju nieforemnego, rozpiętego na palach namiotu na skraju zabudowań. Zapadał zmierzch, cienie wydłużały się i gęstniały. Patrzył tak dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się nad dalszą strategią. Czy wjechać tam po prostu, otwarcie, jak z przyjacielską wizytą, czy też raczej zakraść się niepostrzeżenie i rozpoznać sytuację? Zarówno instynkt, jak i doświadczenie podpowiadały mu tę drugą drogę.

Ruszył w dół, ostrożnie zsuwając się po stromym zboczu. Po obozie kręciło się kilka osób, uważał zatem, żeby nie być widocznym, ani słyszalnym. Był już blisko, pozostało tylko przeskoczyć spod osłony skał pod najbliższą ścianę. Przytaił się w cieniu, czekając, aż dwóch pogrążonych w rozmowie mężczyzn oddali się wystarczająco. Słyszał dość wyraźnie ich głosy, jednak nie był w stanie zrozumieć, co mówią. Dziwne. Równie dziwne wydało mu się, że obydwaj mieli u pasa kabury z bronią. Rozpoznał charakterystyczny kształt belgijskiego naganta. Cóż, może nawet hrabia - pacyfista uznawał konieczność odpowiedniego zabezpieczenia na tym niespokojnym terenie?  _ Si vis pacem, para bellum _ \- przypomniało mu się. Tymczasem na chwilę zrobiło się pusto, wykorzystał to, aby przebiec te ostatnie parę kroków. Przywarł do ściany, tuż nad nim widniało małe okienko. Ostrożnie podciągnął się i zajrzał do wnętrza. Przypominało jego własny pokój w Abu-daar: stół, prosty tapczan, krzesło z oparciem, na którym ktoś niedbale zawiesił płócienną kurtkę. Właściciela nie było widać. Już miał porzucić punkt obserwacyjny, gdy nagle skrzypnęły drzwi i do izby ciężkim krokiem wszedł wysoki, siwiejący mężczyzna. Zapalił świecę, zasiadł za stołem, wyciągnął z kieszeni obgryziony ołówek i pisał coś szybko, marszcząc w skupieniu krzaczaste brwi. Płomień migotał, sprawiając, że paskudna, poszarpana blizna na jego policzku zdawała wić się i skręcać, jak żywe stworzenie. Powoli i ostrożnie Jones wycofał się spod okna. Wyjrzał zza rogu budynku. Kate zapewne znajduje się w kwaterze samego hrabiego. Coś mu mówiło, że jest to centralnie usytuowany dom - wyglądał na większy i wygodniejszy od pozostałych. Przekradł się w cień drewnianego, niedbale skleconego baraczku. Zmierzch zdawał się sprzyjać jego planom. Jeszcze parę minut - i znalazł się u celu. Okno mżyło łagodnym światłem, z wnętrza słychać było jakieś głosy. Przyklejony do ściany, ostrożnie wysunął głowę ponad jego krawędź. Tak, nie mylił się - Kate tu była. Siedząc na wysokim, drewnianym krześle z poręczami przysłuchiwała się hrabiemu, który tłumaczył jej coś przyciszonym głosem, niedbale oparty o stół. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie było w tej scenie nic niezwykłego. Na drugi - spostrzegł, że twarz Kate była śmiertelnie blada, a jej nadgarstki przywiązane do poręczy krzesła.

Odwrócić ich uwagę, pomyślał Jones. Odwrócić uwagę - jak? Trzeba znaleźć coś, co narobi dużo hałasu. Magazyn. Na pewno trzymają tu gdzieś benzynę dla swych wozów. Rozejrzał się szybko. Który z budynków mógł być tym właściwym? Wytypował sporych rozmiarów drewnianą szopę i zaczął skradać się w jej kierunku. Kilkakrotnie przywierał do ziemi, wstrzymując oddech, gdy ktoś przechodził zbyt blisko. Dotarł wreszcie pod tylną ścianę baraku. Zauważył z zadowoleniem, że deski poprzybijane są byle jak, tworząc dość szerokie szpary. Niektóre z nich ledwie się trzymały na pokrzywionych gwoździach. Schwycił jedną z desek i zaczął delikatnie nią poruszać, dopóki się całkiem nie obluzowała. Wśliznął się do ciemnego wnętrza. Przez chwilę nie widział nic, potem wzrok się przyzwyczaił. Tak jak przypuszczał - był to magazyn. Tuż przed nim wyrastał stos drewnianych skrzyń, nieco dalej stały solidne, metalowe beczki. Zapas paliwa, pewnie też nafta do lamp, może jakieś chemiczne odczynniki. Bardzo dobrze.

Skrzypnęły drzwi, w ostatniej chwili odskoczył za piramidę skrzyń. Dwóch rosłych mężczyzn weszło do magazynu. Przestawiali jakieś pudła, aż wreszcie znaleźli to, co chcieli i wyszli. Jones ruszył w stronę beczek. Jego plan, jak zwykle, był bardzo prosty...

Ale się wrobiłam, pomyślała Kate. Co za koszmarna głupota. Co za spektakularne fiasko wielkiej misji Maty Hari. Spojrzała na Berezoffa, nachylającego się ku niej z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. Tak to jest, gdy człowiek pcha się na ślepo w sam środek intrygi, o której nie ma pojęcia.

\- Bardzo się cieszę, że będę mógł panią dłużej gościć, mademoiselle - odezwał się tymczasem hrabia tonem lekkiej konwersacji. - Nie wątpię, że doceni pani nasze starania o zapewnienie pani, hm... bezpieczeństwa.

\- Wolałabym, żeby zapewnił mi pan, hm... swobodę - odparła Kate, spoglądając wprost w zimne, bladoniebieskie oczy.

\- Wszystko w swoim czasie. Na razie będzie pani naszym cennym gościem. Żeby zaś nie czuła się pani samotnie, postaramy się, aby doktor Jones dotrzymał również pani towarzystwa. Wydałem już dyspozycje...

\- Wciąż nie rozumiem, czego właściwie pan od nas chce. Moje wykopaliska nie weszły jeszcze w fazę, która mogłaby kogoś zainteresować...

\- Droga pani, kto tu mówi o wykopaliskach? Od dawna zdaję sobie sprawę, że jest to tylko przykrywka. Naprawdę sądziła pani, że jestem aż tak naiwny?

\- Myli się pan, hrabio... - próbowała przerwać Kate, lecz Berezoff najwyraźniej stracił cierpliwość.

\- Milcz! - warknął, a jego twarz ściągnęła się w złowrogim grymasie. - Dość tych kłamstw. Znam wasze prawdziwe cele. Myślałaś, że byliście tak dobrze kryci, a jednak Jones wygadał się na samym początku!

\- Nie wiem, o czym pan mówi. - Kate była wstrząśnięta. - Doktor Jones poszukuje grobowca Lota, bratanka Abrahama...

\- Powiedziałem, dość tych kłamstw - głos Berezoffa był zimny i ostry jak stal. - Wy, Anglicy! Tak zadufani, tak pewni siebie, tak pełni pogardy dla innych nacji! Im-pe-rium! - wymówił to słowo z najwyższym obrzydzeniem. - Już niedługo nadejdzie dzień, gdy całe to wasze imperium zawali się jak kolos na glinianych nogach!

Kate spoglądała na niego, kompletnie oszołomiona. To była jakaś okropna pomyłka. Rozpaczliwie starała się przekonać hrabiego, że jego podejrzenia i domysły są bezpodstawne. Cokolwiek podejrzewał. Pokryte zaskorupiałą solą wybrzeże Morza Martwego kryło widać coś więcej, niż tylko ruiny Sodomy. Niestety, wyglądało na to, że prawda to za mało. Berezoff tylko krzywił się z pogardą, gdy tłumaczyła mu, że jej cele są i zawsze były czysto naukowe.

\- Moja droga, jesteś strasznie uparta - westchnął teraz, znów przybierając pozę znudzonego światowca. - Zastanawiam się, co takiego mogłoby rozwiązać ci język. Masz jeszcze szansę - spojrzał na nią uważnie - i radzę ją wykorzystać, zanim poproszę o pomoc moich ludzi. Nie są zbyt delikatni, jeśli rozumiesz, co mam na myśli. - Oczy błysnęły mu złowrogo.

Kate poczuła, jak zimną, mdlącą falą spływa na nią przerażenie. Do tej pory, mimo strachu, była w stanie myśleć w miarę jasno i logicznie, teraz chciała tylko krzyczeć w narastającej panice. Zagryzła wargi, czując, jak cała krew odpływa jej z twarzy. Miała wrażenie, że zapada się gdzieś w głąb, kurczy się, oddala, obserwując Berezoffa jak przez odwróconą lunetę.

Przez chwilę trwała śmiertelna cisza.

Potężny huk rozległ się gdzieś w pobliżu, pęd powietrza wyrwał z zawiasów drzwi, które z łomotem uderzyły o ścianę. Zaskoczony Berezoff odwrócił się błyskawicznie. Na zewnątrz słychać było tumult i krzyki, do izby wdarł się blask płomieni. Hrabia zaklął siarczyście i wypadł na podwórze. Kate szarpnęła się w więzach. Gdyby tylko mogła je jakoś rozluźnić! Szamotała się rozpaczliwie, zdzierając naskórek, wiedząc, że jeszcze chwila, a przepadnie jedyna szansa ucieczki.

Jakaś postać wpadła jak burza do izby i rzuciła się ku niej. Już miała wrzasnąć, gdy ze zdumieniem zobaczyła przed sobą twarz Jonesa.

\- Indy! Jak...?

\- Ciii - syknął, tnąc sznury nożem. - Szybko! Biegniemy!

\- Uważaj! - krzyknęła, lecz już było za późno. Za plecami Jonesa wyrósł nie wiadomo skąd któryś z pomagierów Berezoffa. Rozległ się świst pałki, Indiana zwalił się na ziemię, nieprzytomny.


	13. Chapter 13

Wiadro zimnej wody, chluśnięte z rozmachem, ocuciło Jonesa. Archeolog krztusząc się łapał powietrze, tył głowy pulsował mu tępym bólem. Dwie pary silnych rąk podniosły go z ziemi i ustawiły do pionu. Przez chwilę nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje i co z nim się stało. Ktoś coś mówił... widział przed sobą jakąś rozmazaną sylwetkę. Skupił wzrok. Rozpoznał Berezoffa i w tej chwili przypomniał sobie wszystko.

\- Witam, doktorze Jones - odezwał się hrabia. - Przyznam, że nie spodziewałem się pana tutaj tak prędko. Tym lepiej, będziemy mieć więcej czasu na szczerą rozmowę.

Jones starał się zebrać myśli. Rozejrzał się uważnie, choć każdy ruch głową sprawiał, że rozlegał się w niej łomot wściekłej perkusji. Gdzie jest Kate? W pokoju znajdował się tylko Berezoff i jego dwóch goryli. Gdzie ją zabrali? Spróbował stanąć mocniej na nogach, pomagierzy wzmocnili chwyt, wykręcając mu ręce jeszcze bardziej.

\- Jest pan inteligentnym człowiekiem - kontynuował hrabia - więc sądzę, że dłuższe wyjaśnienia są zbędne. Posiada pan pewne niezwykle dla nas cenne informacje i zapewne doskonale się pan orientuje, że im szybciej ich pan nam udzieli, tym lepiej. Dla pana i pańskiej pięknej przyjaciółki.

\- Nie wiem, o czym pan mówi, hrabio. - Jones próbował przybrać ton nonszalancki. Niezbyt mu to wyszło.

Berezoff uniósł brwi.

\- Porzućmy te niepotrzebne tytuły - mruknął ironicznie. - Spodziewałem się, że będzie pan bardziej domyślny. A może mocodawcy nie przekazali panu wszystkiego? Pozwoli pan więc, że się przedstawię: komisarz Siergiej Bieriezow, Gosudarstwiennoje Politiczeskije Uprawlenije.

Jones spojrzał na swego rozmówcę z nieukrywanym zdumieniem. Czego, na litość boską, szukał tutaj sowiecki wywiad? W jaką aferę udało mu się tym razem wplątać?

\- No proszę, nie wiedziałem, że towarzysz Stalin jest aż tak zainteresowany zabytkami. - Przywołał na twarz najbardziej bezczelny ze swych uśmiechów.

Bieriezow spojrzał na niego zimno.

\- Niech pan nie udaje, Jones. Obydwaj wiemy, że nie o zabytki tu chodzi.

Indiana chciał coś odpowiedzieć, lecz w głowie miał kompletną pustkę. Jedyne, co był w stanie zrobić, to wyszczerzyć się jeszcze bardziej.

Bieriezow tymczasem przeszedł do ofensywy.

\- Od jak dawna poszukujecie tej broni? Jakie ustalenia zapadły pomiędzy wami a Anglikami? Kto finansuje badania?

\- Czyżby pańscy mocodawcy nie przekazali panu wszystkiego? - palnął Jones bez namysłu. Coś zaczynało mu świtać... jakieś mętne wspomnienie. Zbyt absurdalne, by mogło być prawdą.

\- Widzę, że dobry nastrój pana nie opuszcza. - Rosjanin przyjrzał mu się uważnie. - Słyszałem, że jest pan twardym przeciwnikiem, doktorze Jones. Lubię twardych przeciwników. Tym większa satysfakcja, gdy już zostaną... zmiękczeni.

Ostatnim słowom towarzyszył błyskawiczny, potężny cios w splot słoneczny. Indiana zgiął się wpół, rozpaczliwie walcząc o oddech. Wyprostował się, szarpnięty mocno przez milczących pomocników komisarza. Bieriezow przyglądał mu się z chłodnym zainteresowaniem, czekając, aż archeolog odzyska głos.

\- Kontynuując, doktorze Jones - odezwał się spokojnym tonem - co pan wie o miejscu ukrycia broni Sumerów?

\- Nic nie wiem o broni Sumerów - wykrztusił Jones. - Prowadzę poszukiwania dla prywatnego kolekcjonera...

\- Doprawdy? Przypominam sobie pewną rozmowę, gdy wykazał się pan doskonałą orientacją w temacie. Zbyt dużo wina i odrobina zazdrości - to świetnie potrafi rozwiązać język. Niestety, obawiam się, że tym razem będę zmuszony użyć metod bardziej prymitywnych.

Głupie żarty się mszczą, pomyślał z rezygnacją Jones. On również przypomniał sobie tę rozmowę podczas kolacji w brytyjskim konsulacie. Powiedział pierwszą, lepszą bzdurę, żeby odwrócić uwagę Rosjanina od Kate. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że ktokolwiek mógłby potraktować to serio. Starożytna broń, dobre sobie. Ogień z nieba... i co jeszcze? Stek idiotyzmów. A jednak wyglądało na to, że Sowieci podchodzą do tej sprawy nadzwyczaj poważnie.

\- Skoro tak bardzo potrzebujecie mojej wiedzy, dlaczego chcieliście nas zabić? - spytał z głupia frant. Bieriezow wzruszył ramionami.

\- Błąd w ocenie sytuacji. Nawet nam się zdarza. Cóż, sądziłem, że posiadamy pełne informacje... a jak pan wie, konkurencję najlepiej wyeliminować zawczasu. Na szczęście dla pana okazało się, że nasze źródła mają pewne luki.

\- I sądzi pan, że zechcę te luki zapełnić.

\- W pana najlepiej pojętym interesie.

Indiana westchnął ciężko.

\- A jeśli jeszcze raz powiem, że pan się myli? Nie szukam żadnej cholernej broni, moim celem jest grobowiec bratanka Abrahama...

Oczy Bieriezowa zwęziły się w szparki.

\- Nie ze mną te numery, Jones - wycedził przez zęby. - Moi ludzie sprawdzili pana jeszcze w Jerozolimie. Wiem doskonale, że dysponuje pan wskazówkami, co do tak zwanego "Skarbu Chaldejczyków". Przeklętego skarbu.

\- Tam nie ma ani słowa o broni! - warknął Jones.

\- Nie... lecz, jak wspomniałem, są też inne źródła. Pan ma tylko jeden fragment układanki. My posiadamy pozostałe.

\- Więc niech pan ją sobie ułoży... hrabio. - Jones skrzywił się ironicznie.

To nie była właściwa odpowiedź. Bardzo niewłaściwa.

\- Towarzyszu - poprawił go spokojnie Bieriezow, rozcierając kostki palców. - Ma pan twardą szczękę, doktorze Jones.

Indiana splunął na ziemię i ostrożnie dotknął językiem zębów. Były na miejscu.

\- Doktorze Jones. - Rosjanin zbliżył się, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Jak pan widzi, mogę pana zmusić do mówienia. Mam odpowiednie środki... myślę, że wolałby pan nie znać szczegółów. Jeśli będzie to konieczne, proszę mi wierzyć, nie zawaham się. Jest mi pan potrzebny żywy, lecz niekoniecznie, hm... nieuszkodzony.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem w milczeniu.

\- Wolałbym jednak tego nie robić - Bieriezow przybrał ton perswazji. - Szanuję pana jako naukowca... i jako godnego przeciwnika. Nie wątpię, że wykaże pan rozsądek i zgodzi się na współpracę.

Indiana wydał z siebie nieokreślone mruknięcie, które przy pewnej dozie dobrej woli mogło zostać potraktowane jak potwierdzenie.

\- Muszę przyznać, że nie traktowaliśmy was poważnie, póki nie okazało się, że wskazówki zawarte na pańskich tabliczkach mówią niemal o tym samym, co pewne nasze znaleziska z Gruzji - Bieriezow skinieniem głowy dał znać swym gorylom, żeby usadzili Indianę za stołem. Sam przechadzał się długimi krokami po pokoju. - Legendy o potężnej, ognistej broni były znane i u nas, lecz początkowo nikt nie domyślał się, że można potraktować je jako bardzo konkretny przekaz historyczny. Dopiero niedawno prace profesora Siemionowa rzuciły nowe światło na sprawę. Mieszkał w Szwajcarii, współpracował z tym... jak mu było... - Bieriezow strzelił palcami, usiłując przypomnieć sobie nazwisko. - Nieważne. Sprowadziliśmy profesora możliwie prędko do ojczyzny, chyba nie był tym zbyt zachwycony. Dostał jednak prosty wybór: wygodna dacza pod Moskwą i praca na nasze zlecenie lub badania co najwyżej nad stanem zalesienia północnych okręgów. Pan też ma prosty wybór, doktorze Jones. - Odwrócił się ku niemu ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Co będę z tego miał? - Indiana postanowił zagrać va banque.

\- Bezpieczeństwo pańskie i pana przyjaciół. Potrafimy ochronić was przed konsekwencjami, gdy wasze rządy dowiedzą się o zdradzie.

\- To mało... Sam dbam o własne bezpieczeństwo.

\- Hm, jak widać, czasami przecenia pan swe możliwości. - Bieriezow był ubawiony. - Nie oszukujmy się, jest pan amatorem. Swoją drogą, cóż za dziwna decyzja, wysłać w tak ważną misję dwoje nieprofesjonalistów...

\- Chodziło, wie pan, o świeże spojrzenie na sprawę - archeolog przybrał ten sam ton.

\- Coś w tym jest - mruknął Rosjanin. - Czasami faktycznie amatorzy są w stanie dostrzec zupełnie nowe ścieżki. No, dobrze. Jak widzę, jest pan gotowy udzielić informacji...

\- Nie tak prędko! - Indiana uniósł dłoń. - Pytałem, co z tego będę miał poza mglistymi obietnicami?

\- Jest pan odważny, doktorze Jones, ale proszę nie przesadzać. - W głosie Bieriezowa ponownie zadźwięczała stal. - Nie chciałbym stracić cierpliwości. Co pan będzie z tego miał? To zależy, co pan nam powie! Na chwilę obecną niech panu wystarczy świadomość, że przyczyni się pan do zapewnienia pokoju na świecie - zachichotał.

\- Pokoju? - brwi Jonesa uniosły się w zdumieniu.

\- Si vis pacem, para bellum - mruknął sentencjonalnie Bieriezow. - Mając w posiadaniu tak potężną broń sprawimy, że wszelkie wojny staną się niepotrzebne. Świadomość, jak okrutne straty można będzie zadać jednym ciosem, na zawsze powstrzyma ludzkość od prowadzenia walk.

\- Nobel też miał takie złudzenia - parsknął Jones. - Wydawało mu się, że tak straszna rzecz jak dynamit... - wzruszył ramionami. Przeciągał tę bezsensowną rozmowę, a jego mózg pracował na najwyższych obrotach, starając się znaleźć jakieś wyjście z sytuacji.

Bieriezow chyba wyczuł jego intencje.

\- Porzućmy te rozważania - uciął. - Jest pan całkowicie w naszej mocy, a przypominam, że nie tylko pan, lecz również doktor Bertram. Skoro pan nie chce mówić, może ona...?

\- Ona nic nie wie! - warknął Jones ostro. Zbyt ostro. Rosjanin przyglądał mu się z satysfakcją.

\- A zatem, skoro nie chce pan, żebyśmy sprawdzili sami, co wie mademoiselle Katarina...

Zyskać na czasie, myślał Jones. Uspokoić go, przekonać. Jak?

\- Gdybym miał moje materiały - zaczął ostrożnie - mógłbym panu wskazać pewne informacje. Niestety, bez nich...

\- Ma pan na myśli tabliczki? - upewnił się Bieriezow. - Z tym nie będzie najmniejszego problemu. Zadbaliśmy, aby one również tu dotarły. Dima! - szybko wydał polecenia jednemu ze swych ludzi.

Jones zaklął w duchu, starając się jednak utrzymać nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy. Rosjanin wrócił błyskawicznie, niosąc ze sobą doskonale znany mu pakunek.

\- Proszę bardzo. Czekamy na wyjaśnienia - Bieriezow rozsiadł się wygodnie.

Indiana powoli, pedantycznie ułożył tabliczki na stole. Zyskać na czasie... Zrobił mądrą minę. Żeby tylko nie zorientowali się, że tak naprawdę sam niewiele potrafi z nich odczytać! Pochylił się nad stołem, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Po chwili podniósł głowę i gestem przywołał Bieriezowa.

\- Niech pan spojrzy tutaj, ten symbol berła Marduka...

Podziałało. Znowu.

Łokieć Indiany z potężną siłą wbił się w żołądek Rosjanina. Bieriezow zwinął się, Jones błyskawicznie poprawił ciosem w szczękę. Dwóch goryli ruszyło na niego, odskoczył, w ostatniej chwili unikając prawego prostego. Uderzył na odlew, nie patrząc, jeden z mężczyzn z rykiem bólu złapał się za nos. Pięść drugiego świsnęła tuż obok jego ucha. Skulił się i walnął głową z byka, napastnik cofnął się parę kroków, lecz nie stracił równowagi. Jones rzucił się w stronę drzwi. Był tuż przy nich, gdy jeden z Rosjan schwycił go za szyję, odbierając oddech. Szarpnął się, próbując przerzucić napastnika, lecz w tej samej chwili drugi podciął mu nogi. Runęli na ziemię wszyscy trzej. Nie miał szans, przyduszony ciężarem dwóch rosłych mężczyzn. Przygnieciony, unieruchomiony, obserwował, jak Bieriezow powoli wstaje, otrzepuje się i podchodzi, spoglądając nań jak na karalucha tuż przed rozdeptaniem.

\- I po co to panu było, doktorze Jones? - spytał Rosjanin, potrząsając głową z niedowierzaniem. - Naprawdę myślałem, że ma pan więcej rozsądku. A tak... cóż, nie mam wyjścia. Zajmijcie się nim, rebiata. Ja idę nadać meldunek. Potem zadecydujemy, co z nim zrobić.

Wyszedł.

Pierwszy kopniak trafił Jonesa w żebra. Skulił się, osłaniając rękami głowę, zgiętymi nogami brzuch. Sowieci byli w swoim żywiole. Z ulgą zapadł ponownie w ciemność.


	14. Chapter 14

Malutka lampka oliwna pełgała słabym, nierównym płomykiem, wyrywając z mroku jakieś dziwaczne, zdeformowane kształty. Jones zamrugał, światło, choć słabe, poraziło go. Szumiało mu w głowie, całe ciało rwało i paliło. Spróbował się poruszyć. Odkrył, że ręce ma wykręcone do tyłu i związane. Również nogi były mocno skrępowane. Leżał na glinianej podłodze, jej chłód przynosił chwilową ulgę. Niestety, każdy ruch wywoływał falę bólu, rozchodzącą się aż po czubki palców. Jęknął.

\- Indy... Indiana! - W ciemności rozległ się szept.

Chciał odpowiedzieć, lecz tylko coś zachrypiał.

\- Indy, żyjesz! - Usłyszał jakieś dziwne szuranie. Za chwilę w jego polu widzenia pojawiła się Kate. Sunęła po podłodze na siedzeniu, ruchem przypominającym gąsienicę, związana podobnie jak on, z tą różnicą, że ręce miała skrępowane z przodu. - Boże! Co oni z tobą zrobili!

\- Bywało gorzej - udało mu się wykrztusić.

\- Co teraz?

\- Musimy uciekać. Zanim się zorientują, że tak naprawdę nic nie wiemy.

\- Nic z tego nie rozumiem - poskarżyła się. - Sowieci? Czego, do diabła, szukają tu Sowieci?

\- Czegokolwiek, lepiej będzie, jeśli znajdziemy to sami. Musimy uciekać.

\- Jak?

Zacisnął zęby, spróbował usiąść, opierając się o ścianę. Kosztowało go to sporo wysiłku.

\- Dasz radę wstać? Ja chyba nie bardzo.

Kate jednym zwinnym ruchem przetoczyła się na kolana i wstała, chwiejąc się nieco na skrępowanych nogach.

\- Spróbuj przynieść tu tę lampkę. Tylko jej nie zgaś, błagam.

Ruszyła, podskakując, w stronę drewnianego stołu, czubkami palców udało jej się chwycić uszko lampki. Odwróciła się ostrożnie, uważając, by nie wypuścić jej ze zdrętwiałych rąk. Powoli przesunęła się w stronę Indiany, opadła z powrotem na kolana. Płomyk zamigotał, przez chwilę wydawało się, że zgaśnie. Oboje wstrzymali oddech.

\- Ok, przepalaj - Indiana nadstawił nadgarstki.

Kate zagryzła wargi, ostrożnie przysunęła płomień do sznura. Przycisnęła łokcie mocno do boków, powstrzymując drżenie rąk. Ogień niechętnie lizał grube, szorstkie postronki. Indiana zaciskał zęby, pot spływał mu po twarzy. Trwało to wieczność. Wreszcie sznurki pękły, Jones poruszył zesztywniałymi palcami, czując, jak z powrotem napływa do nich krew. Niezgrabnie rozsupłał węzły na dłoniach Kate. Uwolnienie nóg było już tylko kwestią chwili. Spojrzeli na siebie, uśmiechając się z satysfakcją. Co prawda, nadal byli zamknięci, nadal tkwili pomiędzy wrogami, lecz zrobili pierwszy krok ku wolności.

\- Indy, wyglądasz okropnie. - Kate delikatnie, czubkami palców przesunęła po twarzy Jonesa, dotknęła jego rozciętej wargi. - Co oni z tobą robili? - powtórzyła.

\- Tylko kopali - mruknął.

Powoli rozprostował ręce i nogi, obmacał żebra. Miał szczęście. Nadal bolało jak cholera, ale chyba nic nie było złamane. Niestety, stwierdził przy okazji, że gdzieś diabli wzięli jego skórzaną kurtkę.

\- Teraz musimy się stąd wydostać. - Rozejrzał się uważnie.

\- Masz jakiś pomysł?

\- A ty?

Kate odruchowo spojrzała w stronę okna. Niestety, jak wszędzie tutaj, okno było tylko niewielkim, wąskim otworem, nie pozwalającym na przeciśnięcie się człowieka. Solidne drzwi zamknięte były na staroświecki, dość prymitywny, lecz skutecznie pełniący swą rolę zamek. Wyważyć je? Mało prawdopodobne. Ona była za słaba, Jones zbyt poobijany. Poza tym, narobiliby zbyt dużo hałasu.

Jones tymczasem przysunął się do drzwi, uważnie badając zamek.

\- Masz, eee... szpilkę do włosów?

\- Co takiego? - zdumiała się Kate.

\- Szpilkę. No, przecież wy, kobiety, zawsze używacie czegoś takiego - odezwał się dość niepewnie.

\- Indy, na litość boską, na jakim świecie ty żyjesz? Szpilek do włosów używała moja babka.

\- Szkoda - mruknął rozczarowany. - Podobno taki zamek można nimi bez trudu otworzyć.

\- Obiecuję, że następnym razem wezmę nie tylko szpilki do włosów, ale również woreczek z robótką i szydełko. Na pewno zdołasz je jakoś wykorzystać - parsknęła.

\- Nie bądź złośliwa - warknął poirytowany. - Przez kogo właściwie tu się znaleźliśmy?

\- No chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że przeze mnie. - Jej oczy zalśniły zimno. - Pracowałabym sobie spokojnie, gdyby nie ty i twoje przeklęte tabliczki!

\- Tak? A kto się tak wyrywał, żeby odwiedzić "hrabiego"? I co, przynajmniej było warto? A może w ogóle przyszedłem nie w porę?

\- Jones, jesteś wredną świnią - syknęła wściekle Kate. - Lepiej myśl, jak się stąd wydostać!

\- Już dawno bym coś wymyślił, gdybyś mi nie przeszkadzała - odciął się bezczelnie. Z paskudnym uśmieszkiem patrzył, jak dziewczyna odwraca się na pięcie i zrezygnowana siada za stołem, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Sam kucnął przy drzwiach, dość beznadziejnie studiując zamek i zawiasy. Niestety, wbrew tendencji, jaką zaobserwował do tej pory w obozie Bieriezowa, akurat drzwi wykonane były wyjątkowo solidnie. Symboliczne, pomyślał. Wszystko może się walić, ale zamki trzymają.

Zapadła długa chwila ciszy. Kate siedziała nieruchomo. Nie wiedział, czy pracuje nad rozwiązaniem problemu, czy tylko nadal przeżuwa swą wściekłość na niego. Zdrętwiał w niewygodnej pozycji.

\- Cholera - syknął, niezdarnie usiłując wstać. - Ruszam się jak paralityk. Co robisz? - Ze zdumieniem spojrzał na Kate, wskakującą na stół.

\- Paralityk! Indiana, pamiętasz tę scenę z Biblii? Kiedy przyniesiono do Jezusa sparaliżowanego człowieka, ale z powodu tłumu nie można było wejść do domu? Co wtedy zrobili jego krewni?

\- Rozebrali dach! - roześmiał się. - Kate, jesteś genialna!

\- Nie podlizuj się - odparła, starając się utrzymać chłodny ton, lecz w jej oczach już migały wesołe błyski.

Dach z chrustu i gliny faktycznie dał się dość łatwo przedziurawić. Wywindowali się ostrożnie i leżąc na nim płasko, obserwowali otoczenie. Gdzieś z tyłu za nimi dopalały się resztki magazynu, rzucając czerwonawą poświatę na cały teren obozowiska. Sowieci wciąż kręcili się w tę i wewtę, doprawdy, to nie były najlepsze warunki do ucieczki. Nie mieli jednak wyboru.

\- Nasze samochody - szepnęła Kate, wskazując ręką. Zarówno jej pojazd, jak i ten, którym przybył Jones, stały teraz zaparkowane pomiędzy maszynami Sowietów.

\- Nie dostaniemy się do nich - mruknął Jones. - Trzeba będzie iść na piechotę.

\- Najkrótszą drogą, brzegiem morza, będzie jakieś piętnaście mil - zastanowiła się Kate. - Pięć godzin. - Spojrzała z powątpiewaniem na Jonesa. - Sześć.

\- Nie możemy iść brzegiem morza. Właśnie tam będą nas szukać. Musimy odbić w stronę wzgórz, przejść wąwozami.

\- Nadłożymy kawał drogi.

\- Nie ma wyjścia.

\- W takim razie musimy postarać się o wodę. Nie mam zamiaru paść z wyczerpania gdzieś na środku pustkowia.

\- Skąd ją weźmiemy?

\- Wiem, skąd. Gdy przyjechałam, Bieriezow oprowadził mnie po całym obozie, pokazał teren wykopalisk... Chciał pewnie udowodnić, że nie robią nic podejrzanego. Dopiero potem... - wzdrygnęła się. - W każdym razie, kuchnia jest tam. - Wskazała jedną z drewnianych szop. - Mają tam racje żywnościowe, takie w stylu wojskowym.

\- Bardzo dobrze - stwierdził Jones. Szczęśliwym trafem, kuchnia znajdowała się dość daleko od płonącego magazynu i mieli spore szanse dotrzeć tam niezauważeni. - Schodzimy - zakomenderował.

Zeskoczyli z niskiego dachu, błyskawicznie przebiegli w cień kolejnego budynku. Indiana stwierdził, że jest coraz lepiej, ból ustępował, ręce i nogi znów słuchały go bez protestów.

Do kuchni dostali się sposobem już przez Jonesa wypróbowanym, to znaczy obluzowując deski w tylnej ścianie szopy. Ledwie zdążyli się wśliznąć, gdy skrzypnęły drzwi, ktoś wszedł ciężkim krokiem. Padli na ziemię, zasłonięci częściowo sporym, niezgrabnie skleconym stołem. Zapłonęła świeca, w jej blasku Indiana rozpoznał Dimę, jednego z tych, którzy go skopali. Rosjanin niósł pod pachą jakiś nieforemny pakunek. Rozwinął go... i w tym momencie Jonesa aż zatkało.

\- Ty draniu! - syknął. - Moja kurtka!

Rosjanin rozejrzał się wokoło z podejrzliwą miną, lecz ich nie zauważył. Uspokojony, wrócił więc do przymierzania kurtki. Pogrzebał głębiej w zawiniątku i wydobył również nieco zdeformowany kapelusz.

Jones nie wytrzymał. Z rykiem wściekłości wyskoczył zza stołu. Zaskoczony Dima nie miał szans, trafiony w szczękę, poleciał aż pod ścianę. Zbierał się właśnie, by wstać i ruszyć do bójki, gdy oberwał po głowie ciężkim, glinianym dzbankiem.

\- Mogłabym się przyzwyczaić - stwierdziła z pewnym zaskoczeniem Kate, odrzucając ucho dzbanka, który rozprysnął jej się w ręku. - Jones, zabieraj, co twoje i uciekamy.

Zabrali dwie racje żywnościowe i metalowe manierki z wodą, po czym wyśliznęli się tak, jak przyszli.


	15. Chapter 15

Księżyc w pierwszej kwadrze zalewał słabym, mdłym blaskiem wąską ścieżkę, prowadzącą dnem wąwozu nieco na południowy wschód. Szli powoli, jak w męczącym śnie, co chwila to ginąc w cieniu rzucanym przez skały, to wynurzając się z niego, jak dwie milczące zjawy. Jones prowadził, orientując się według gwiazd z doświadczeniem wyniesionym jeszcze ze swych czasów skautowskich. Kate sunęła za nim, coraz bardziej zmęczona i senna. Mieli za sobą naprawdę długi dzień... tymczasem wydawało się, że jej towarzysz jest w stanie iść wciąż przed siebie jak maszyna, bez jakichkolwiek oznak wyczerpania. Zacisnęła zęby. Nie będzie się skarżyć ani prosić o odpoczynek.

Chwilę później była zmuszona zmienić zdanie, gdy luźne kamienie usunęły jej się spod stóp i runęła jak długa na ścieżkę. Jones obejrzał się, zaskoczony.

\- Może jednak staniemy na chwilę, co? - warknęła Kate przez zęby.

Zgodził się nadspodziewanie chętnie. Może i on ma dość, pomyślała, tylko udaje twardziela.

Usiedli pod skalną ścianą. Dochodziła czwarta, najzimniejsza pora nocy. Ziemia już dawno oddała całe ciepło, jakie pobrała za dnia, przenikliwy chłód otaczał ich zewsząd. Do świtu mieli jeszcze jakieś trzy godziny. Jones odchrząknął i powoli, jakby niezdecydowanie, objął Kate ramieniem.

\- Będzie cieplej - mruknął.

\- Aha - wymamrotała, przysuwając się bliżej, opierając głowę na jego piersi.

\- Nie śpij. Zjedzmy coś - zaproponował.

Napoczęli zapasy, wypili trochę wody.

\- Jak myślisz, ile mamy jeszcze czasu? - spytała sennie Kate.

\- Zanim zaczną nas szukać? Trudno powiedzieć. Pewnie już się zorientowali, że uciekliśmy.

\- Ale może najpierw będą nas szukać na drodze - ziewnęła.

\- Może. Nie śpij. Patrz, wzeszła Wenus - wskazał jasne, migoczące światło nad krawędzią wąwozu. - Astarte. Inanna.

Kate drgnęła, senność nagle ją opuściła.

\- Indiana... - zaczęła z widocznym wahaniem.

\- Tak?

\- Nie powiedziałam ci wszystkiego.

\- To znaczy? - przez głowę przeleciało mu błyskawicznie mnóstwo domysłów.

\- Wiem, kim jest królowa Ninsi - rzuciła.

\- Mów! - schwycił ją za ramiona, oczy mu płonęły.

\- Ninsi, albo Ninsianna. Inanna, czczona pod postacią pod postacią wschodzącej planety Wenus.

\- Jedna z najważniejszych bogiń - mruknął.

\- Właśnie. Miała swe święto w Babilonie, gdy w dzień równonocy jesiennej Wenus wchodziła w znak Panny. Bardzo uroczyste święto. Odbywało się w ośmioletnim cyklu, zgodnie z ruchami planety po niebie. Kapłani wypatrywali pojawienia się Wenus na szczycie zigguratu, po czym rozpoczynali składanie ofiar... Jak właściwie brzmiał tekst z tabliczek?

\- Czytałem tłumaczenie tyle razy, że znam to już niemal na pamięć. Gdy na dłoni proroka królowa Ninsi zatańczy, ujrzysz oblicze Lota, męża sprawiedliwego - zacytował.

\- Królowa zatańczy... to niemal na pewno aluzja do święta. Odprawiano wówczas rytualne tańce - zachichotała nagle na wspomnienie lady Cecilii.

\- Czyli, przekładając to na nasze warunki... - myślał na głos Indiana - królowa na dłoni proroka... Wenus na szczycie skały. Jak na szczycie zigguratu. Co nam to daje?

\- Nie wiem... wskazówki są ukryte na czubku skały? Jakieś znaki? Relief?

\- Jeśli nawet, to po czterech tysiącach lat niewiele z niego zostało. Erozja zrobiła swoje.

\- A może chodzi o coś innego... Może... nie, to głupie.

\- Mów, mów - zachęcił ją.

\- W świątyni Ra w Abu-Simbel jest komnata, do której tylko dwa razy w roku wpada promień słońca, oświetlając wizerunki bóstw. Właśnie w dniach równonocy, wiosennej i jesiennej. Podobne zjawisko występuje w grobowcu w Newgrange... Mówiłam, że to nie ma sensu, w końcu nie chodzi nam o słońce.

\- Ale coś w tym jest - zastanowił się. - Chaldejczycy byli świetnymi astronomami. Wskazówki oparte na ruchu gwiazd... to możliwe. Odpowiednia kombinacja położenia świętej planety i innych czynników...

\- Kombinacja pojawiająca się tylko w określonych warunkach, w konkretnym terminie...

\- To ma sens! - stwierdził z zadowoleniem.

\- Z drugiej strony... - Kate potrząsnęła głową - coś mi się tu nie zgadza. Nie wiem, co. Coś mnie uderzyło, gdy oglądałam twoje tabliczki... a teraz nie mogę sobie przypomnieć.

\- Cóż, teraz ich już nie odzyskamy - stwierdził Jones filozoficznie. - Musimy polegać na własnej pamięci. Ukradli mi je - wyjaśnił, widząc zdumione spojrzenie dziewczyny. - Teraz wszystkie dane ma tylko Bieriezow.

\- Więc będziesz mógł się ponownie wykazać słynną intuicją Indiany Jonesa. - Spojrzała na niego kątem oka.

\- Ciekaw jestem, czego właściwie szukamy - mruknął. - Cutterdale mówił o berle, Bieriezow najwyraźniej uważa, że to jakaś potężna broń.

\- Ja odczytałam te znaki jako wiedzę - przypomniała.

\- Cokolwiek to zatem jest, lepiej znajdźmy to pierwsi. Potem będziemy się zastanawiać.

\- Hm, to chyba twoja ulubiona metoda - uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - Najpierw działać, a potem się zastanawiać.

\- Bardzo skuteczna metoda - stwierdził niewinnym tonem. - Sprawdza się nie tylko w nauce...

\- Tylko czasami nie wychodzi ci na zdrowie - dokończyła.

\- Wróćmy do tematu - mruknął nieco zmieszany. - A zatem, jeśli w dniu święta Inanny, przy odpowiednim układzie gwiazd, znajdziemy się przy Dłoni Proroka...

\- I staniemy tak, aby Wenus widniała na samym czubku skały...

\- Przedłużenie tej linii wskaże nam wejście do grobowca! - dokończył z entuzjazmem. Zaraz jednak zgasł. - Równonoc jesienna! No to mamy sprawę z głowy, trzeba czekać do przyszłego roku...

\- Niekoniecznie - stwierdziła tajemniczo. - Minęły prawie cztery tysiące lat, gwiazdozbiory nieco się przesunęły wobec, eee... płaszczyzny ekliptyki. Derek mi wszystko wytłumaczył.

\- Więc kiedy? - zapytał niecierpliwie.

\- Dwudziestego ósmego października. Jutro.

Indiana gwizdnął przez zęby.

\- Kate, czy ja ci już mówiłem, że jesteś genialna?

\- W zasadzie tak... ale nie obrażę się, jeśli powtórzysz to jeszcze parę razy. - Uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko.

Przyciągnął ją do siebie, poszukał wargami jej ust. Zaplotła ręce na jego szyi, oddawała pocałunek z żarliwością, o jaką nie posądzałby Angielki. Przepełniała ich radość, poczucie triumfu, świadomość, że rozwiązanie tajemnicy jest o wyciągnięcie ręki. Nawet wisząca nad nimi groźba ze strony Bieriezowa nie była w stanie tego przytłumić.

\- Musimy iść dalej - mruknął Indiana po dłuższej chwili.

\- Musimy - zgodziła się Kate. - Zaraz.

\- Nie śpij.

\- Wcale nie śpię - wymamrotała z zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Mamy jeszcze kawał drogi - jemu też zamykały się powieki. Głowa Kate spoczywała na jego ramieniu, machinalnie błądził palcami w jej włosach.

\- Tak - ziewnęła. - Już wstaję.

Pomyślał, że skała za plecami jest co prawda cholernie twarda, ale przynajmniej jest mu ciepło.

Zaraz... dlaczego właściwie było mu ciepło?

Otworzył oczy i zaklął. Słońce wyglądało sponad krawędzi skał. Kate spała, oparta o niego, poświstując lekko przez nos.

\- Obudź się. - Potrząsnął nią delikatnie.

\- Nie śpię - mruknęła niewyraźnie. - O jasna cholera!

\- No właśnie. Zmarnowaliśmy mnóstwo czasu. Bieriezow może być tuż tuż.

Oszczędnie napili się wody, zjedli parę kęsów. Niestety, noc spędzona pod gołym niebem, na twardych głazach, nie najlepiej wpłynęła na ich kondycję. Indiana czuł, że całe ciało ma zesztywniałe, a wczorajsze siniaki zaczynały właśnie nabierać bardzo interesujących kolorów. Zbyt krótki sen nie przyniósł im odpoczynku, nie pozwolił zregenerować sił. Ruszyli jednak dalej, wciąż na południowy wschód. Indiana rozglądał się niespokojnie. Niedługo będą musieli odbić z powrotem na zachód, w stronę morza. Jeśli nie znajdą jakiejś odnogi wąwozu, wiodącej we właściwym kierunku, czeka ich wspinaczka na przełaj. Co więcej, nie miał pojęcia ile właściwie przeszli w nocy, jak daleko znajdują się zarówno od swych prześladowców, jak i od własnego obozu. Intuicja. Niech diabli wezmą intuicję, przydałby mu się porządny kompas.

Szli w milczeniu, słońce wznosiło się coraz wyżej. Okolica wyglądała na zupełne pustkowie, nie zapędzali się tu nawet pasterze ze swymi mizernymi stadami. Indiana wypatrzył wreszcie wąziutką ścieżkę na zboczu wzgórza, wiodącą - jak się zdawało - we właściwym kierunku. Skręcili na nią. Ścieżka wydeptana raczej przez kozy niż ludzi, prowadziła ostro pod górę. Zmęczeni, zasapani zatrzymali się tuż przed szczytem pagórka. Jones ostrożnie wyjrzał zza skał, kryjąc się przed potencjalnymi obserwatorami. Otaczał go monotonny, suchy, spalony słońcem krajobraz, zrudziałe wzgórza ciągnęły się niemal po horyzont. Dopiero gdzieś w oddali można było dostrzec pasmo śnieżnej bieli - sól pokrywającą brzeg Morza Martwego. Daleko, stwierdził z niechęcią. W nocy najwyraźniej odbili na wschód bardziej niż się spodziewał. No, nic. Teraz przynajmniej idą we właściwym kierunku. Zszedł parę kroków i usiadł obok Kate w cieniu głazu. Podała mu manierkę z resztą wody. Co prawda pogody nie można było już nazwać morderczym upałem, lecz słońce nadal potrafiło dać się nieźle we znaki. Wysączył ostatnie krople. Na szczęście, mieli jeszcze drugą.

Ruszyli dalej. Było trudniej, szli właściwie na przełaj, wspinając się i ostrożnie schodząc w dół. Monotonia krajobrazu sprawiała wrażenie, jakby kręcili się w kółko. Dochodziło południe, ciszę przerywało tylko brzęczenie owadów. Zatrzymali się ponownie, siadając pod jakimś wyschłym krzakiem. Kate oblizała spieczone wargi.

\- Trzeba było jednak ukraść samochód - wychrypiała.

\- W najbliższej wiosce ukradnę osła - obiecał Indiana i sięgnął po manierkę. Odkręcił korek...

Przenikliwy zapach uniósł się w powietrzu. Z niedowierzaniem przybliżył nos do wylotu naczynia.

\- Cholerni Ruscy! - jęknął z rozpaczą. - Kate, nie mamy wody.

\- Jak to? - odwróciła się przerażona.

\- Spróbuj - podał jej manierkę. - Wódka.

Milczała przez chwilę, jej twarz była śmiertelnie blada.

\- Kiedyś w Tell Uruk straciliśmy całe zapasy wody - szepnęła. - Trzęsienie ziemi zniszczyło cysternę i zasypało studnię. Zanim ją odkopaliśmy... - wzdrygnęła się na samo wspomnienie.

\- Damy radę - objął ją, pocałował w czoło. - Zobaczysz, znajdziemy po drodze jakiś strumień.

Przywarła do niego całym ciałem, jakby chcąc zaczerpnąć nieco tej siły woli, jaka go wypełniała.

\- Nigdy się nie poddajesz?

\- Nigdy - mruknął. - Ty przecież także nie.

Westchnęła głęboko, niechętnie wysuwając się z ramion Jonesa.

\- Idźmy.

Im dalej, tym było gorzej. Siły powoli ich opuszczały, krótkie chwile odpoczynku nie przynosiły ulgi. Nadzieja na znalezienie jakiegoś strumyka okazała się płonna - jedyne co napotkali, to wyschłe, kamieniste koryto. Coraz ciężej przychodziło im wspinanie się na kolejne wzgórza. Potykali się i powłóczyli nogami, ale szli uparcie nadal. Stracili rachubę czasu. Indiana starał się nie myśleć o wodzie - jednak wbrew jego woli, umysł wciąż podsuwał mu obrazy szemrzących strumyków, cienistych jezior, czy choćby chłodnych, glinianych dzbanów. Język wysechł mu na wiór, przed oczami zaczęły latać czarne plamy. Idąca przed nim Kate zatoczyła się nagle i upadła na ziemię jak bezwładny worek.

\- Już niedaleko - wychrypiał, pomagając jej wstać. Podniósł głowę i bezmyślnie, bez odrobiny niepokoju przyglądał się kilku wyłaniającym się zza skał postaciom. Wydały mu się dziwnie znajome...

\- Znów się spotykamy, doktorze Jones - usłyszał głos Bieriezowa, dobiegający jakby z ogromnej dali.

\- Pić - wykrztusił z trudem. Było mu wszystko jedno. Drżącymi rękami chwycił podaną mu manierkę. Woda była ciepława i jakby nieco stęchła, lecz nie zauważał tego, pijąc z rozkoszą, oblewając się cały. 

Co za ironia losu, pomyślał kwadrans później, trzęsąc się w sowieckiej furgonetce. Dotarli prawie na miejsce. Bieriezow w zasadzie wcale nie musiał ich szukać... wystarczyło wystawić czujki wokół wioski i poczekać, aż sami wpadną w ich ręce.

Przynajmniej dostali wodę i coś do zjedzenia.


	16. Chapter 16

Gruby, szorstki sznurek boleśnie wrzynał się w poparzone nadgarstki Jonesa. Deja vu - pomyślał archeolog. Po raz drugi znaleźli się w kwaterze Bieriezowa, skrępowani, pilnowani przez uzbrojoną eskortę. Tym razem komisarz nie zamierzał ryzykować ich ponownej ucieczki.

\- Doktorze Jones, opuścił nas pan doprawdy zbyt pośpiesznie - odezwał się Rosjanin z ironicznym uśmiechem. - Tymczasem zostało tyle interesujących spraw do omówienia! Chciałem właśnie zaproponować panu współpracę z naszym głównym ekspertem od Bliskiego Wschodu. - Skinął ręką, z cienia wynurzył się wysoki, posiwiały mężczyzna z blizną na policzku. - Profesor Grigorij Kaawalidze, nasz nieoceniony znawca starożytnych języków, badacz cywilizacji Sumerów, odkrywca Tablic Isz-szaha-ela. Proszę się nie dziwić jego wyglądem. Ta blizna to pamiątka po bagnecie kontrrewolucjonisty. Profesor nie szczędził swego życia i krwi, wprowadzając u boku Żelaznego Feliksa jedynie słuszny porządek społeczny w naszej drogiej ojczyźnie. Jest równie dobrym naukowcem, co żołnierzem, w pełni oddanym sprawie. Niewiele mówi, woli bezpośrednie działania. Taak. Teraz, gdy już was sobie przedstawiłem, radziłbym panu, doktorze Jones, szczerą i wyczerpującą dyskusję z towarzyszem Kaawalidze. Nie wątpię, że zna pan odpowiedź na zasadnicze pytanie: gdzie ukryta została broń Sumerów?

Indiana przyjrzał się uważnie profesorowi. Znał skądś tę twarz... w pamięci wyświetlił mu się obraz mężczyzny piszącego coś pilnie obgryzionym ołówkiem przy świetle świecy. No proszę, więc to zapewne jest mózg całej tej wyprawy. Może z nim uda się sensownie porozmawiać. Może on rozjaśni nieco ciemności, w jakich wciąż błądził.

\- Tablice Isz-szaha-ela? - spojrzał na Rosjan pytająco. - Nigdy o nich nie słyszałem.

\- Nie dziwię się - ochrypłym, świszczącym głosem odezwał się milczący dotąd Gruzin. - Nasze odkrycia naukowe nie zawsze wypływają poza granice ojczyzny. Zwłaszcza te o znaczeniu strategicznym.

\- Jakie znaczenie strategiczne mogą mieć starożytne tablice? - Jones z premedytacją przybrał ton lekko drwiący. Oczy Gruzina błysnęły.

\- Zdziwiłby się pan, jak duże - stwierdził. - Isz-szaha-el był wielkim kapłanem i magiem, z czasów wczesnego Babilonu. Znał tajemnicę potężnej, ognistej broni, tej, która zniszczyła Sodomę i Gomorę... tej, o której mówi jeszcze epos o Gilgameszu! - Kaawalidze przymknął oczy i niskim, przejmującym głosem zaczął recytować:

Przyjacielu, trzeci sen zobaczyłem i widziany przeze mnie sen cały straszny, w drżenie wprawiający!

Niebo krzyczało, ziemia grzmiała, dzień zamarł i nastała ciemność,

lśniła błyskawica i promień tryskał,

chmury były gęste, śmierć z nich siekła ulewą.

Wygasł ogień, pioruny pogasły,

z walącej się góry pozostał popiół.

\- Teraz pan rozumie, doktorze Jones? - Oczy Gruzina wpatrywały się weń hipnotyzująco.

\- Taaak... - wolno powiedział Indiana. - Lecz przecież dawno stwierdzono, że teksty te są niczym więcej, jak poetycką metaforą. Starożytni lubili przesadę, ich wojny zawsze były totalne, królowie kąpali się w krwi przeciwników - nawet jeśli w rzeczywistości mieli tylko drobne utarczki z sąsiednimi plemionami!

\- I tu się pan myli - zachrypiał Gruzin. - Mamy podstawy sądzić, że epos przekazuje prawdziwe informacje o potężnej sile, jaką dysponowali dawni Sumerowie. Skąd pochodziła - któż to wie, może nawet z Atlantydy?

Indiana nie mógł się powstrzymać od krótkiego parsknięcia.

\- Niech pan tego nie lekceważy. - W czarnych oczach profesora znów pojawiły się groźne błyski. - Jak ustaliliśmy, Isz-szaha-el, kapłan - renegat, wygnany ze swej ojczyzny, zawędrował aż na Kaukaz, gdzie zmarł, zostawiając jednakże część swej wiedzy zapisanej na glinianych tablicach. Wspomina w nich również o zuchwalcach, którzy wykradli swego czasu święte tajemnice i uwieźli je do jednego z miast w dolinie Siddim. Oraz o strasznej karze, jaka ich spotkała. Przyzna pan, że skojarzenie jest oczywiste? Jak wspomniałem, odnaleźliśmy te tablice. Wiele trudu kosztowało nas odczytanie ich, konieczne było nawet sprowadzenie ze Szwajcarii Siemionowa. Nie chwaląc się, miałem w tym spory udział. Niestety, jego wskazówki, gdzie szukać ukrytej broni, okazały się zbyt enigmatyczne. Zmarnowaliśmy mnóstwo czasu tutaj, zanim komisarz zgodził się ze mną, że tabliczki, które pan wiózł ze sobą, również przedstawiają pewną wartość...

\- Skończcie te wywody, towarzyszu - syknął Bieriezow ze złością. - Dla naszej sprawy są one kompletnie nieistotne. Ważniejsze jest to, czy doktor Jones zrozumiał już, że jego współpraca jest absolutnie niezbędna - odwrócił się ponownie w stronę Jonesa - czy też potrzebuje jeszcze jakiejś drobnej zachęty.

\- Sądzi pan, profesorze, że Lot wykradł ze świątyni nie berło, lecz tajemnicę broni? - Jones świadomie omijał wzrokiem komisarza. Kaawalidze powoli skinął głową. - To bardzo ryzykowna hipoteza...

\- Skończcie te pogaduszki! - ryknął wyprowadzony z równowagi Bieriezow. - Doktorze Jones, jak widzę, sądzi pan, że nic panu nie grozi, z powodu użytecznych informacji, jakie pan posiada. Poniekąd słusznie. Ale proszę nie zapominać o tym, co powiedziałem wcześniej. Jest mi pan potrzebny żywy, lecz niekoniecznie w pełnym zdrowiu.

Wyciągnął rękę, jeden z pomocników podał mu krótką, drewnianą pałkę.

\- Ciało ludzkie ma wiele wrażliwych punktów, doktorze Jones. Na przykład kolano - zamachnął się i uderzył błyskawicznie. Indiana szarpnął się, pałka minęła jego nogę o milimetry. - Odpowiednio wymierzony cios sprawia, że nie tylko zwija się pan z bólu, ale również do końca życia chodzi na sztywnej nodze.

Indiana przełknął ślinę.

\- To byłby duży błąd, komisarzu - mruknął, wpatrując się w Bieriezowa zmrużonymi oczami. - Chyba pan zapomniał, czego szukamy. Starożytnego grobowca, zbudowanego według sztuki z Ur. Zapewne pan wie, a jeśli nie, to profesor panu opowie, jak często takie grobowce wyposażone są w śmiertelne pułapki na tych, co zakłócają ich spokój. Tylko człowiek doświadczony, posiadający odpowiednią wiedzę, jest w stanie je pokonać. Jeśli mnie pan... uszkodzi - cóż, będzie musiał pan ryzykować życiem własnych ludzi. I patrzeć, jak giną, jeden po drugim. Wątpię, czy zbierze pan za to ordery po powrocie do kraju - skrzywił się ironicznie.

\- Na wszystko masz odpowiedź, Jones - głos Bieriezowa wibrował stłumioną wściekłością. - Jednak radzę ci dobrze, zacznij mówić zanim... - szczęknął odwiedziony kurek - zanim ona zginie! - gwałtownym ruchem przyłożył lufę naganta do skroni Kate.

W śmiertelnej ciszy Jones i Bieriezow mierzyli się wzrokiem.

\- Proszę bardzo, zabij ją, Bieriezow - syknął Indiana.

Kate jęknęła krótko, Rosjanin spojrzał na niego z niebotycznym zdumieniem.

\- Stracisz w ten sposób swój jedyny atut - dokończył archeolog. - Jeśli to zrobisz, nie powiem nic. - Wyszczerzył zęby w parodii uśmiechu.

\- A twoje własne życie? Czy nic dla ciebie nie znaczy, Jones? - Bieriezow wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie.

\- Niewiele - przyznał Indiana. - Gram ryzykownie... lecz wiem, gdy ktoś blefuje.

Bieriezow powoli, niezwykle powoli opuścił broń i starannie schował ją do kabury.

\- Ma pan rację, doktorze Jones - stwierdził. - Blefuję.

Indiana pozwolił sobie na małe westchnienie ulgi.

Za wcześnie.

\- Oczywiście, że blefuję - Bieriezow zbliżył się do Kate, dwoma palcami ujął jej podbródek. Dziewczyna szarpnęła głową, przytrzymujący ją za ramiona Rosjanin wzmocnił chwyt. - Nie mam w zwyczaju zabijać pięknych kobiet. A pani jest piękną kobietą, doktor Bertram - długie, wąskie palce komisarza przesunęły się po policzku Kate, po jej szyi, zjechały w wycięcie bluzki. Dziewczyna szarpnęła się znowu, Bieriezow uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. - Myślę, że moi chłopcy zgodzą się ze mną w całej pełni, prawda rebiata? - rzucił kilka słów po rosyjsku, odpowiedział mu chóralny rechot. - Choć dla nich w zasadzie każda kobieta będzie piękna, tyle czasu nie widzieli żadnej - mrugnął do Jonesa. - Zabierzcie ją! - machnął ręką na swych ludzi.

\- Zostawcie ją, skurwysyny! - ryknął Jones rozpaczliwie, szamocząc się w niedźwiedzim uścisku swego dozorcy. Kate była już przy drzwiach, mimo oporu, jaki usiłowała stawiać ciągnącemu ją Rosjaninowi. Krzyczała coś niezrozumiale, wysokim, ostrym głosem. Bieriezow przyglądał się całemu zamieszaniu z ironicznym uśmiechem. Znów dał znak ręką.

\- A zatem, doktorze Jones, czy teraz będzie pan skłonny z nami współpracować?

\- Zostawcie... ją... w spokoju - wysapał Indiana, mierząc komisarza wściekłym wzrokiem.

\- Oczywiście - Rosjanin uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Jeśli tylko zechce pan nam powiedzieć wszystko, co wie.

Indiana skinął głową, zrezygnowany.

\- Nie usłyszałem, doktorze Jones!

\- Powiem wam wszystko - warknął. - Skurwysyny.

\- Doktorze Jones - westchnął Bieriezow - jak to dobrze, że wreszcie się dogadaliśmy. Przyznam się panu, że mnie, jako człowieka wykształconego, brzydzą podobne metody. Niestety, czasami są konieczne... - pokręcił głową z udawanym smutkiem. - Puśćcie ją - zakomenderował.

Kate upadła na ziemię. Jones widział, że resztką sił powstrzymuje się od płaczu.

\- Rozwiążcie nas - mruknął. - Nie uciekniemy. Co dokładnie chcecie wiedzieć?


	17. Chapter 17

Chłód nocy przenikał ich ciała, gdy stali tak pod Ręką Proroka, czekając na ukazanie się Wenus. Bieriezow przechadzał się niecierpliwie w tę i z powrotem pomiędzy śladami wygasłych ognisk. Kaawalidze zastygł w niemal katatonicznym bezruchu, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, sam podobny do starożytnego posągu. Kilku uzbrojonych Rosjan ustawiło się półkolem, bacząc pilnie na każdy ruch Jonesa. Skała, wysokości mniej więcej czteropiętrowego budynku, wznosiła się nad nimi groźną, poszarpaną linią. Otaczające ich pasmo wzgórz, puste i wymarłe, sprawiało niesamowite wrażenie w bladym świetle księżyca. Kate dygotała, mimo skórzanej kurtki narzuconej na ramiona. Nie byli związani, Sowieci doszli widać do wniosku, że nie będą uciekać spośród uzbrojonej eskorty.

Mijały minuty. Wreszcie na południowym wschodzie, nad grzbietem pagórka ukazało się jasne światełko.

\- Teraz, Jones! - syknął podekscytowany Bieriezow.

Archeolog ruszył powoli, wpatrując się w światło. Ciemny kontur skały odcinał się wyraźnie od rozgwieżdżonego nieba. Cofnął się nieco, oddalając od grupy... i natychmiast usłyszał szczęk odbezpieczanej broni. Sowieci nie zamierzali ryzykować. Wzruszył ramionami. Nie, tym razem nie planował ucieczki. Był zbyt blisko rozwiązania zagadki, co z tego, że z wrogami na karku. Miał wrażenie, że każde z nich - on sam, Kate, Bieriezow i Kaawalidze - spodziewało się zupełnie czegoś innego. On nie tracił nadziei, że odnajdą jednak świątynne skarby, Bieriezow oczekiwał gotowego egzemplarza tajemniczej broni, Kate i Kaawalidze sądzili raczej, że w grobowcu ukryte są tablice bądź manuskrypty z tajemną wiedzą starożytnych Sumerów. Oczywiście, mogło się zdarzyć, że w ogóle nie znajdą nic. Grobowiec mógł zostać splądrowany setki lat temu... Pogrążony w takich rozważaniach, przesuwał się powoli, aż znalazł właściwy punkt, w którym Wenus widoczna była na samym szczycie skały.

Rozejrzał się uważnie.

Za plecami miał skalną ścianę z usypanym u jej podnóża stosem luźnych kamieni. Gdzieś tu prawdopodobnie kryło się wejście do groty. Nieubłagany czas zatarł co prawda wszelkie ślady, lecz Indiana ani przez chwilę nie wątpił w to, że je odnajdą.

\- Do roboty! - zakomenderował Bieriezow. Rozsądniej byłoby poczekać do świtu, rozpocząć poszukiwania w blasku dnia, lecz on również nie mógł opanować niecierpliwości. Rozpalili ogniska, by choć trochę oświetlić teren. Rosjanie zabrali się za odrzucanie kamieni, łopatami pogłębiali wyrobisko.

W zasadzie, gdyby teraz dyskretnie się oddalili... Ale nawet Kate patrzyła zafascynowana, jak spod usypiska wyłania się podstawa skały, poszarpana, poryta szczelinami. Któraś z tych szczelin prawdopodobnie była wejściem...

Bieriezow z pochodnią w ręku zbliżył się do ściany. Blask ognia oświetlał pęknięcia i uskoki, układające się w fantastyczne wzory, od wieków nie oglądane ludzkim okiem. Pozostali zbliżyli się za nim, na chwilę puszczając w niepamięć sytuację, w jakiej się znajdowali, pochłonięci jedynie pasją badawczą.

\- Ujrzysz oblicze Lota, męża sprawiedliwego... - mruknął pod nosem Indiana. Czy ten wers też coś oznaczał, czy był jedynie metaforą? Cofnął się kilka kroków i unosząc pochodnię uważnie przyglądał się skale. Wzdrygnął się. Przez chwilę miał głupie wrażenie, że skała patrzy też na niego.

Ależ tak! Te dwa wąskie, ciemne otwory przypominały zmrużone oczy!

\- Kate, spójrz! - syknał konspiracyjnie. - Ty też to widzisz?

Skinęła głową. Im dłużej się wpatrywali, tym bardziej skalna ściana przypominała zniszczone, poryte zmarszczkami, zatarte przez czas oblicze starca. Dwie jamy tworzyły oczy, skalny występ, kończący się tuż nad ziemią - nos. Gdzie były usta? Indiana przypadł do ziemi, odgarniając rękami drobniejsze kamienie. Tak. Tuż nad linią gruntu widniał wąski otwór, z wnętrza wionęło stęchłe powietrze. Wziął pochodnię, ostrożnie zajrzał w głąb. Zobaczył ścianę pokrytą krystalicznymi naroślami, migoczącymi słabo w blasku ognia. Wąski, ciasny korytarz prowadził ostro w dół. Tak, to mogło być tu. Odwrócił się, podekscytowany.

\- Chyba znalazłem wejście. Trzeba jeszcze nieco pogłębić.

Sowieci z zapałem wzięli się do łopat.

\- Doktorze Jones, pan pierwszy - oznajmił Bieriezow, gdy po kwadransie otwór jaskini został odsłonięty na tyle, że można było się weń wcisnąć. Indiana bez słowa wziął kolejną pochodnię. Kątem oka zdążył jeszcze zauważyć grymas - złości? rozczarowania? na twarzy Kaawalidze. Zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza, poprawił kapelusz i dał pierwszy krok w ciemność.

Drugiego nie zdążył, bo nagle za jego plecami wybuchło jakieś zamieszanie. Czerwony blask racy znienacka zalał wszystko dookoła.

Usłyszał strzał i krzyki. Cofnął się i zastygł w niebotycznym zdumieniu.

Bieriezow osuwał się na kolana, spomiędzy palców przyciśniętych do piersi ciekła mu krew. Jacyś ludzie - skąd się wzięli? - mierzyli z karabinów do pozostałych Rosjan. Kate przyciskała dłoń do ust, tłumiąc krzyk. Tylko Kaawalidze przechadzał się spokojnie, z wyrazem złośliwej satysfakcji na zeszpeconej blizną twarzy. Przykucnął przy Bieriezowie.

\- Niestety, towarzyszu, musimy się pożegnać - wychrypiał.

\- Zdrajca! - wykrztusił Bieriezow. - Sprzedałeś się imperia... - zabrakło mu siły, by dokończyć.

\- Nie chodziło o pieniądze - Gruzin uśmiechnął się zimno. - Nie zrozumiecie tego... Może wam wystarczała praca ku chwale ojczyzny, lecz ja nie zamierzam umierać w zapomnieniu.

Bieriezow łapał powietrze jak ryba wyjęta z wody, w kąciku ust pokazała mu się krwawa piana. Jones patrzył w osłupieniu, jak Kaawalidze wyciąga z kabury rewolwer, kierując go prosto w czoło komisarza. Padł strzał. Kate z krzykiem przypadła do Jonesa, kryjąc twarz na jego piersi. Jak na komendę odezwała się broń pozostałych napastników, Rosjanie jeden po drugim osuwali się na ziemię.

Kaawalidze wolnym krokiem podszedł do dwojga archeologów. Rozciągnął usta w szerokim uśmiechu, blizna na policzku zafalowała.

\- Proszę się nie obawiać. Nic wam nie grozi. Wciąż jesteście nam potrzebni.

\- Dla kogo z kolei pan pracuje? - mruknął nieufnie Jones.

Nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź.

\- Witam, doktorze Jones - odezwał się spokojny, chłodny głos. Kate drgnęła, zaskoczona. Zza skał wyłoniła się sylwetka wysokiego, szczupłego, łysiejącego mężczyzny.

\- Witam, lordzie - odparł Jones opanowanym głosem, choć zdumienie przenikało go całego. - Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym się pana tu spodziewał.

\- Cóż... postanowiłem osobiście dopilnować postępów mojej ekspedycji. Nie mogłem wszak dopuścić, żeby tak istotne odkrycia wpadły w obce ręce...

\- Ma pan na myśli... berło? - mruknął Jones, świdrując Anglika wzrokiem spod ronda kapelusza. Cutterdale prychnął, rozbawiony.

\- Doktorze Jones, niech pan nie będzie naiwny. Chyba zdążył się już pan przekonać, że gra toczy się o znacznie wyższą stawkę.

\- Więc jednak... broń? Od jak dawna pan wiedział?

\- Od samego początku. - Uśmiech lorda przybrał odcień złośliwości. - Właśnie dlatego był mi potrzebny ktoś taki jak pan. Dobry archeolog, obdarzony intuicją i szczęściem, lecz jednocześnie, hm... nie na tyle biegły w piśmie klinowym, aby połapać się w moim drobnym oszustwie.

\- A jednak! - odezwała się milcząca dotąd Kate. - Wiedziałam, że coś mi się nie zgadza!

\- Tabliczki były sfałszowane? - Jones czuł, jak narasta w nim wściekłość. Dał się podejść, wykorzystać jak dziecko przez tego gładkiego, obślizgłego drania!

\- Niezupełnie... - lord pokręcił głową. - Powiedzmy, lekko podrasowane.

\- Ale dlaczego, na litość boską? - Indiana stwierdził, że przestaje to wszystko ogarniać. Sam był człowiekiem raczej prostolinijnym i gubił się nieco w zetknięciu z tak makiawelicznymi umysłami jak Cutterdale.

\- Zależało mi na tym, aby wzbudzić pańskie zainteresowanie, nie zdradzając jednocześnie właściwego celu wyprawy - uprzejmym tonem wyjaśnił lord. - Sam pan rozumie, że pewne sprawy mają znaczenie strategiczne. Ogólnoświatowe. Czy zgodziłby się pan na udział w ekspedycji, wiedząc dokładnie, o co chodzi? Pan być może, lecz pański rząd? Dlatego zniszczyłem część oryginalnych tabliczek...

\- Barbarzyńca! - syknęła Kate, spoglądając na Cutterdale'a z potępieniem.

\- I przygotowałem ich nową, ulepszoną wersję. Ot, choćby samo sformułowanie "Skarb Chaldejczyków". W oryginale nie ma ani słowa o skarbach, lecz wiedziałem, że ta fraza mocno podziała na pańską wyobraźnię. - Cutterdale wydawał się być szczerze ubawiony swym pomysłem. - Tekst na podstawie oryginału opracował dla mnie były pracownik British Museum, wyrzucony niegdyś za drobne oszustwa, a same tabliczki wykonał zdolny, młody artysta. Przyzna pan, że były niemal doskonałe! Włączyłem je następnie w cykl prawdziwych formuł modlitewnych, aby wzmocnić efekt autentyzmu. Co prawda, doktor Bertram jako ekspert mogła odkryć mistyfikację... lecz liczyłem na pański indywidualizm i niechęć do dzielenia się posiadaną wiedzą z innymi. A w ostateczności na interwencję mojego człowieka.

\- Pańskiego człowieka? - Kate wpatrywała się w lorda oczami rozszerzonymi ze zdumienia.

\- O ile się nie mylę, przeżyliście atak ze strony pewnego Beduina - uśmiechnął się Cutterdale. - Tak, doktor Bertram, to pani była celem. Nie udało się, trudno. Zresztą, okazało się, że pani też jest w jakiś sposób przydatna... zapewne bez pani udziału trudniej byłoby skłonić doktora Jonesa do współpracy. - Wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z Kaawalidze.

\- Wiedział pan o wszystkim - syknął Jones.

\- Oczywiście. Gdyby pan mnie lepiej znał, wiedziałby, że słynę z umiejętności pozyskiwania ludzi. Tom Jameson jest bardzo lojalnym młodym człowiekiem. Jego regularne telegramy pozwalały mi trzymać rękę na pulsie.

Indiana przypomniał sobie, że faktycznie Jameson był tym, który najczęściej jeździł do pobliskiego miasta załatwiać różne sprawy.

\- Z drugiej strony, dzięki nieocenionej pomocy profesora Kaawalidze, byłem też na bieżąco informowany o tym, co dzieje się w obozie waszej konkurencji. - Lord skinieniem głowy podziękował Gruzinowi. - Profesor miał już dość władzy politruków...

\- Byliśmy w stałym kontakcie radiowym - wyjaśnił Kaawalidze. - Bieriezow nadawał swoje meldunki, a ja swoje - stwierdził z satysfakcją.

\- Jednego nie rozumiem - Indiana postanowił wyjaśnić ostatnią, dręczącą go wątpliwość. - A ciężarówka? Zmienił pan zdanie? Mimo wszystko mieliśmy zginąć oboje?

\- A nie, to my - pospieszył z odpowiedzią Gruzin. - Jak panu wyjaśnił towarzysz komisarz, konkurencję należy eliminować zawczasu.

\- Bez obaw, bez obaw. - Lord uniósł dłonie uspokajającym gestem. - Te pomysły dawno już zostały zarzucone. Czeka nas trudne zadanie, wymagające pełnej współpracy, z którego każde z nas odniesie wiele korzyści. A pana nazwisko - zwrócił się w stronę Kaawalidze - stanie się wreszcie tak sławne, jak pan na to zasługuje.

Jones skrzywił się sceptycznie. Korzyści... dla nich zapewne największą korzyścią będzie wyniesienie głów cało z tej afery. Nie mogli jednak odmówić. Postawa uzbrojonych ludzi Cutterdale'a była zbyt jednoznaczna.

\- Dobrze - westchnął lord. - Myślę, że wyjaśniliśmy sobie wszystko, nie traćmy zatem więcej czasu. Doktorze Jones, pan prowadzi! - wskazał na skalną szczelinę.

Indiana wzruszył ramionami i ponownie zagłębił się w cień.


	18. Chapter 18

Wąskie, ciemne korytarze jaskini pokryte były starożytnymi reliefami, skomplikowaną plątaniną groźnych symboli, częściowo zatartych przez nieubłagany czas. Szli powoli, gęsiego, miejscami z trudem przeciskając się przez ciasne szczeliny. Korytarz, początkowo wiodący ostro w dół, po pewnym czasie rozszerzył się, a spadek stał się nieco łagodniejszy. Wysokie sklepienie niknęło w mroku. Gdzieś w oddali skalne kominy musiały łączyć się z powierzchnią, gdyż lekki powiew poruszał płomieniami pochodni, a powietrze nie było aż tak stęchłe, jak przy wejściu.

Jones i Kate szli na czele, jednak nie można było powiedzieć, żeby czuli się jak przewodnicy wyprawy. Raczej... zakładnicy. Za nimi postępowali uzbrojeni ludzie Cutterdale'a, zbieranina ciemnych typów, wynajętych Bóg wie gdzie i gotowych na wszystko. Sam Anglik wraz z gruzińskim profesorem szli za nimi, wymieniając od czasu do czasu przyciszonymi głosami jakieś uwagi. Na samym końcu dreptał Tom Jameson, jeden z najzdolniejszych studentów Kate i, niestety, wtyka Cutterdale'a. Trzymał się teraz na uboczu, z dala od nich, jakby wstydząc się nieco roli, jaką odegrał w całej tej historii.

Indiana zatrzymał się i przybliżył pochodnię do ściany, w skupieniu oglądając pojawiające się na niej symbole. Ich treść zaniepokoiła go.

\- Dlaczego nie idziemy dalej? - syknął zniecierpliwiony Cutterdale. - Doktorze Jones, niech pan zostawi te rysunki, to nie jest ważne!

Indiana odwrócił się raptownie, z twarzą wykrzywioną gniewem.

\- Niech mi pan nie mówi, co jest ważne! - ryknął, zaciskając pięści. - Zniszczył pan oryginalne tabliczki, pominął Bóg wie ile informacji, tu, gdzie każda wskazówka się liczy! Możemy wszyscy zginąć przez pańską pychę i zadufanie!

\- Doktor Jones ma rację - niespodziewanie poparł go Kaawalidze. - Musimy teraz zachować szczególną ostrożność, każdy strzęp informacji może mieć kluczowe znaczenie.

Indiana spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony. Jego okrzyk był przede wszystkim wyrazem bezsilnej frustracji, nie sądził, że zyska poparcie u jednego z autorów całej intrygi.

Cutterdale wzruszył ramionami. Uspokoił gestem swoich ludzi, którzy już szykowali się do włączenia w awanturę.

\- Proszę bardzo, zastanawiajcie się zatem, byle nie za długo - stwierdził chłodno.

Kate wcisnęła się pomiędzy Jonesa a Gruzina. We trójkę uważnie przyglądali się rytom na ścianie.

Skrzydlaty demon o paskudnej twarzy trzymał w szponiastych łapach coś, co wyglądało jak czteroramienna gwiazda, otoczona koncentrycznymi kręgami. Faliste promienie wychodziły spomiędzy jej ramion, dosięgając stylizowanego wizerunku bramy.

Twarz Kaawalidze przybrała wyraz triumfu.

\- Oto ona - wyszeptał. - Potężna broń Sumerów. Ogień, niszczący całe miasta, obracający kraj w perzynę. Ruszajmy!

Indiana nie podzielał jego entuzjazmu.

\- Moim zdaniem, to po prostu wyobrażenie opiekuńczego bóstwa - wtrąciła się Kate.

\- Moja droga - Gruzin przybrał ton protekcjonalny - jesteś za młoda, żeby cokolwiek o tym wiedzieć. Ja strawiłem pół życia na poszukiwaniach śladów tej potęgi, jaką dysponowali nasi przodkowie, a o której myśmy kompletnie zapomnieli. To są okruchy, strzępy, urywki dawnych przekazów, lecz jeśli człowiek umie czytać pomiędzy wierszami...

\- To się nie trzyma kupy - mruknął ironicznie Indiana. - Gdyby starożytni posiadali tak rozwiniętą wiedzę, my, ich potomkowie, zasiedlilibyśmy już cały Wszechświat!

\- Przypuszczamy, że ta wiedza zaginęła wraz z zatopieniem Atlantydy - wyjaśnił spokojnie Kaawalidze. Jones i Kate spojrzeli po sobie i wzruszyli ramionami. - Tak, pan to zapewne uważa za bzdurę. Jednak niech pan sobie przypomni, ile razy w trakcie własnych poszukiwań natknął się pan na coś, czego nie umiał wyjaśnić? Na przykłady wykorzystania technik, których, na zdrowy rozsądek, dawni ludzie nie powinni w ogóle znać? Na znaleziska świadczące o niezwykle rozwiniętej wiedzy z takiej czy innej dziedziny, o obserwacjach, których my mogliśmy dokonać dopiero za pomocą narzędzi wynalezionych setki lat później?

Indiana otworzył usta, by dać jakąś ciętą odpowiedź, lecz nagle je zamknął. Faktycznie, przypomniało mu się to i owo. Niejeden raz sam zastanawiał się na przykład, skąd u starożytnych Majów tak szczegółowa wiedza astronomiczna...

\- No, właśnie. - Kaawalidze obserwował go z wyrazem satysfakcji na twarzy. - Niech pan lepiej uwierzy, doktorze Jones. Szukamy źródła wiedzy, która, jeśli znajdzie się w odpowiednich rękach, może zmienić cały nasz świat.

W odpowiednich rękach, pomyślała Kate. W tym cały problem. Czyje ręce będą się nadawały do dźwigania takiej odpowiedzialności? Nagle ze zdumieniem zdała sobie sprawę, że praktycznie dała się przekonać Gruzinowi. Jones chyba myślał o tym samym, gdyż rzucał krótkie spojrzenia z ukosa na Cutterdale'a.

\- Czy państwo naukowcy już skończyli? - odezwał się lord z drwiną w głosie. - Nie chciałbym was popędzać, ale płacę moim ludziom od godziny.

Ruszyli dalej. Korytarz nadal prowadził w dół, w powietrzu unosił się jakiś ledwo wyczuwalny, lecz charakterystyczny zapach. Indiana pociągnął nosem. Smoła. No tak, znajdowali się przecież na terenach, gdzie starożytni wydobywali asfalt i smołę, być może w tej jaskini też znajdowały się jakieś pokłady tych substancji. Szedł bardzo powoli, uważnie oglądając ściany w niepewnym blasku pochodni. Ze szczególną podejrzliwością przyglądał się wszelkim skalnym występom, mając w pamięci zdradliwe pułapki, z jakimi zdążył się już zetknąć w grobowcach i świątyniach. Przesuwające się ściany... spadające głazy... wilcze doły... co takiego zdołali tu zainstalować mistrzowie z Ur?

Pochłonięty tymi wyobrażeniami, drgnął gwałtownie, gdy nagle jego noga uwięzła w czymś... czymś, co ustąpiło z kruchym trzaskiem i suchym, nieprzyjemnym szelestem. Spojrzał w dół.

Wyschłe ciało ludzkie, okryte strzępami łachmanów, leżało skulone w poprzek korytarza. Szara skóra łuszczyła się płatami, wyszczerzona czaszka spoglądała na nich przez puste oczodoły. Zapadnięte, pokryte strzępami skóry policzki sprawiały, że twarz wydawała się wykrzywiona w nieludzkim cierpieniu. Indiana z lekkim obrzydzeniem stwierdził, że swym nieostrożnym krokiem zmiażdżył klatkę piersiową trupa, która rozsypała się teraz w kupkę suchego popiołu. Kate pisnęła zdławionym głosem, zaraz jednak zdołała się opanować. Przykucnęli nad ciałem.

\- Rabuś grobowy? - zastanawiał się Jones. - No cóż, nie miał szczęścia.

\- Wyjątkowo dobrze zachowane ciało - mruknęła Kate. - Prawdopodobnie zaszła naturalna mumifikacja.

\- Spójrz na jego pozycję - przesunął się, by lepiej można było widzieć to, co zostało z domniemanego rabusia. - Upadł z twarzą zwróconą w stronę wylotu korytarza. Uciekał przed czymś?

\- Gdzieś już to widziałam - Kate ściągnęła brwi w zamyśleniu. - Skulone, zwinięte zwłoki. Ludzie, którzy zginęli przez...

\- Uduszenie! - dokończył Jones.

Kate otwartą dłonią palnęła się w czoło.

\- Jak mogłam zapomnieć... w identycznej pozycji leżała większość ciał mieszkańców Pompejów. Ich dopadły trujące, wulkaniczne wyziewy, a co zabiło tego tutaj?

\- Dymna Grota... - syknął Jones. - Ta nazwa z pewnością nie powstała przypadkowo.

Spojrzeli na siebie ze zgrozą w oczach.

Jones uniósł pochodnię, oświetlając dalszy ciąg korytarza i gwizdnął przez zęby. Migoczący płomień ukazywał coś, co na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądało jak kupki poszarpanych łachmanów. Wiedzieli jednak doskonale, co to było tak naprawdę. Inne trupy.

Powoli przy dwojgu archeologach zebrała się reszta ekspedycji. Cutterdale jakby nieco zbladł, choć w zasadzie trudno było cokolwiek stwierdzić w nierównym, rwanym blasku pochodni. Kaawalidze zachowywał zimną krew i obojętny spokój prawdziwego czekisty. Ludzie Cutterdale'a klęli pod nosem, przypatrując się wyschłym szczątkom z mieszaniną lęku i fascynacji. Któryś zaczął się szybko, zabobonnie żegnać.

\- Co to, kurwa, jest? - odezwał się jeden z najemników, niski, krępy Irlandczyk.

\- Prawdopodobnie rabusie grobów - chłodny głos Jonesa zabrzmiał wyjątkowo wyraźnie w zapadłej nagle ciszy.

\- I my mamy tędy iść? - W głosie Irlandczyka drgało napięcie, twarz lśniła od potu.

\- Owszem. - Jones wpatrywał się w niego przymrużonymi oczami. - Iść i modlić się, żeby nas nie dopadło to samo.

\- Zamknij się, Jones! - warknął ostro Cutterdale. - Spokój! - ryknął w stronę grupy, która zaczynała buntowniczo szemrać. - Nie jesteście babami, nie boicie się chyba duchów! Zresztą, kto się boi, niech zawraca, reszcie podwajam stawkę.

To był argument nie do odparcia. Irlandczyk rzucił jakiś plugawy żart, pozostali zarechotali, jakby chcieli w ten sposób odegnać swe obawy. Któryś z nich szturchnął Jonesa lufą karabinu, zmuszając do wstania. Ruszyli.

Powoli i ostrożnie przesuwali się gęsiego pomiędzy poskręcanymi ciałami, których ułożenie zdradzało, że ich śmierć nie była lekka, a agonia długa i bolesna. Puste oczodoły zdawały się wpatrywać w nich intensywnie, jakby ostrzegając przed dalszą wędrówką... Niekiedy światło błysnęło na fragmencie metalu, grocie włóczni, ostrzu miecza, w tej suchej atmosferze niemal nietkniętych korozją. Blask pochodni przygasł nieco i zmatowiał, jakby powietrze przesycone było jakąś lekką mgiełką czy dymem. W ciszy słychać było tylko powolne szuranie kroków, ciężkie, niespokojne oddechy i od czasu do czasu suchy trzask, gdy czyjaś nieostrożna stopa rozgniatała jednak kruche kości. Na poczerniałych, jakby pokrytych sadzą ścianach tańczyły ich powykręcane cienie, jak orszak starożytnych upiorów. Naliczyli kilkanaście ciał. Ktokolwiek połakomił się na tajemnice grobowca Lota, zapłacił za to wysoką cenę.

Minęli już niemal makabryczną grupę, gdy za plecami Jonesa nagle rozległa się seria strzałów i głośne przekleństwa. To któryś z ludzi Cutterdale'a nie wytrzymał napięcia. Ci zabijacy co prawda bez zmrużenia powiek potrafili strzelić człowiekowi w plecy, lecz ciemność groty, jej wąskie, tajemnicze korytarze, a teraz jeszcze starożytne, ohydne trupy... to najwyraźniej było dla nich za dużo. Huk strzałów i wizg kul odbijały się jękliwym echem w mrocznym korytarzu, narastając, grzmiąc, jakby szydziło z nich całe stado antycznych demonów.

\- Uspokój się, O'Rourke! - wrzasnął Cutterdale. Przysadzisty Irlandczyk, z twarzą wykrzywioną wściekłością i strachem, strzelał na oślep w górę, wykrzykując przy tym całe litanie najbardziej rynsztokowych określeń. Ich adresatką była głównie mamusia tego, który wciągnął ich wszystkich w tę aferę. Indiana wzdrygnął się. Wywrócone oczy O'Rourke'a błyszczały niekłamanym szaleństwem. Archeolog nie obawiał się starożytnych nieboszczyków, ani nawet śmiertelnych pułapek czyhających w grobowcach, lecz były dwie rzeczy, jakie napełniały go przerażeniem: węże i wariaci. Zastygł w bezruchu, nie wiedząc, co robić. Irlandczyk, rycząc wściekle, skierował karabin w ich stronę.

Zaraz zginiemy, pomyślała Kate z dziwnym, nienaturalnym chłodem obserwując całą scenę.

Ostry trzask dał się słyszeć od strony sklepienia. Podnieśli głowy. Kilka luźnych kamieni spadło, roztrzaskując się u ich stóp. Potem kilka następnych, większych. Drobny, gęsty pył wirował w powietrzu. Gdzieś w oddali narastał groźny pomruk.

\- Uciekamy! - wrzasnął Indiana. Rzucili się przed siebie. W ostatniej chwili. Za nimi z przeciągłym hurgotem osunęło się skalne sklepienie, całkowicie blokując wyjście.


	19. Chapter 19

Ciemność, gęsta i lepka jak smoła, otaczała ich ze wszystkich stron. Pochodnie zgasły, powietrze przesycone było suchym, drażniącym pyłem. Grzmot osuwających się kamieni przetoczył się i zamarł gdzieś daleko. Przez chwilę trwała niczym niezmącona cisza. Potem ktoś zakasłał głośno, przeciągle. Ktoś zaklął stłumionym głosem.

\- Kate! - syknął Indiana, wyciągając ręce w pustkę. - Żyjesz? Gdzie jesteś?

\- Tutaj! - dobiegł go szept. Odwrócił się, próbując przebić wzrokiem ciemności, lecz nie był w stanie dostrzec nawet własnej dłoni. Owijał go szczelny kokon nieprzeniknionej czerni, ciężkiej, dławiącej, odbierającej dech.

Poczuł na ramieniu dotyk drobnych dłoni. To Kate odnalazła go, sunąc ostrożnie przed siebie niepewnym krokiem ślepca.

\- Nic ci nie jest? - zapytali oboje jednocześnie.

Gdzieś przed nimi błysnęła zapałka, wyrywając na moment z mroku czyjąś umorusaną twarz. Ciemność wypełniła się szuraniem i szeptami, ludzie po omacku szukali pogubionych pochodni. Ktoś wreszcie zapalił pierwszą, od niej kolejne. W ich blasku mogli wreszcie obejrzeć potężne rumowisko skalne, jakie wyrosło za ich plecami. Stało się oczywiste, że drogę powrotną mają odciętą. Od tej pory mogli tylko iść naprzód.

\- Wszyscy są? - rozległ się zadziwiająco opanowany głos Cutterdale'a. Rozejrzeli się. Brakowało O'Rourke'a i jeszcze jednego z najemników. Prawdopodobnie zostali pod zwałami gruzu. Reszta zdążyła uciec bez większych szkód, choć jeden z ludzi lorda, niejaki Rene, ponury Mulat o złamanym nosie, oberwał w głowę spadającym kamieniem i był jeszcze nieco zamroczony. Jego dwaj kumple, szczurkowaty Jake i blady, jakby wymokły Karl, usiłowali doprowadzić go do przytomności, szturchając i poklepując.

Ruszyli dalej w posępnym milczeniu. Powietrze stało się bardziej duszne, woń smoły nasiliła się. Przeszli zaledwie kilkanaście kroków, gdy stopy zaczęły im więznąć w czymś lepkim. Korytarz rozszerzył się nagle, ukazując ich oczom ciemną, lekko sfalowaną, połyskującą mdło płaszczyznę. Od czasu do czasu jej powierzchnia wydymała się, formując bąble, które następnie pękały ze złowieszczym sykiem.

\- Co to jest, do cholery? - zdumiał się Cutterdale.

\- Prawdopodobnie wyciek ze złóż bitumicznych - wyjaśnił Jones. - Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby gdzieś w głębi znajdowała się ropa naftowa.

\- Da się to przejść? Musimy iść dalej!

\- Wątpię - Jones sceptycznie pokręcił głową. - Wygląda na to, że drogę mamy odciętą w obie strony.

\- Niech pan nie gada bzdur - obruszył się Cutterdale. - A budowniczowie grobowca? Musieli jakoś dotrzeć na miejsce!

\- Owszem, ale było to niemal cztery tysiące lat temu. Czas płynie, warunki się zmieniają. Nawet w starożytnych grobowcach.

\- Niech pan lepiej coś wymyśli - warknął Anglik, słynne wyspiarskie opanowanie najwyraźniej opuszczało go w szybkim tempie.

Jones wzruszył ramionami, rozglądając się wokół. Jemu również zależało na znalezieniu wyjścia, lecz nie mógł sobie darować odrobiny złośliwej satysfakcji, widząc, jak bardzo jego pozorna nonszalancja irytuje Cutterdale'a. Jednak rzeczywiście, należało coś wymyślić i to możliwie prędko. Jego uwagę przykuła wąziutka skalna półka, biegnąca przy samej ścianie, wzniesiona nieco ponad powierzchnię bitumicznego jeziora. Jeśli będą mieć szczęście, za jej pomocą dotrą na jego drugą stronę. Nie namyślając się dłużej, postawił na niej nogę. Zachwiał się lekko, przycisnął mocno plecy do ściany, aby nie stracić równowagi. Półka była węższa, niż mu się wydawało, musiał rozstawić stopy pod szerokim kątem, żeby się jako-tako na niej zmieścić. Nie było to zbyt wygodne, lecz innej drogi nie mieli. Za jego przykładem, reszta grupy wspięła się na ścieżkę. Sunęli ostrożnie, mierząc każdy krok, szorując plecami po ścianie. Każdy gwałtowniejszy ruch mógł skończyć się upadkiem w gęstą, lepką, ostro woniejącą maź. Od bijących z niej oparów kręciło im się w głowach. Zmęczenie zaczynało dawać się we znaki.

Jones wytężył wzrok, zdawało mu się, że widzi brzeg asfaltowego rozlewiska. Tak, rzeczywiście, oleisty połysk kończył się nagle, blask pochodni ukazywał dalej już tylko szare kamienie posadzki. Odetchnął z ulgą, znów im się udało.

I znowu za wcześnie.

Gdzieś z końca szeregu rozległ się nagle pełen przerażenia wrzask i głuchy, stłumiony plusk. Obejrzał się raptownie, sam o mało nie tracąc równowagi. Mulat Rene rzucał się ogarnięty paniką, zapadając się powoli w tłustą maź, młócąc bezładnie rękami jej powierzchnię. Kto wie, zapewne wydostałby się z powrotem, gdyby nie to, że upadając, upuścił również pochodnię. Płynna substancja właśnie zaczynała zajmować się ogniem. Mężczyzna krzyczał w obłędnym strachu, błagając o pomoc. Szczurkowaty Jake schylił się w pierwszym odruchu, żeby podać mu rękę, lecz o mało co sam nie runął głową w dół. Półka była zbyt wąska, nie dawała niemal żadnej możliwości manewru. Rene miotał się, usiłując oddalić się od płomieni, które w szybkim tempie zagarniały coraz to nowe połacie. Patrzyli ze zgrozą, wstrzymując oddech, na jego rozpaczliwą, nierówną walkę. Indiana odpiął od pasa swój nieodłączny bat. Sam był zbyt daleko, lecz może ktoś bliżej zdąży go rzucić...

\- Idziemy! - rozległ się ostry głos Cutterdale'a. - Nie zatrzymywać się!

\- Nieeeee! - wrzasnął Rene. - Nie zostawiajcie mnie!

Już tylko głowa i ramiona widniały nad powierzchnią rozlewiska, w oczach Mulata malował się śmiertelny, zwierzęcy strach.

\- Nie może pan! - zaprotestowała Kate. - Jeszcze zdążymy go wyciągnąć! - podała mu bat Indiany.

\- Zamknij się, idiotko i ruszaj dalej - warknął wściekle lord. - Za chwilę spłoniemy sami!

Potworny, nieludzki ryk rozległ się za nimi. Płomienie dosięgły Renego, spowijając szczelnie jego ręce i głowę. Miotał się jak żywa pochodnia, już nie krzycząc, lecz wyjąc głosem pełnym straszliwego cierpienia. Krąg ognia rozszerzał się, jaskinia wypełniła się krwawym blaskiem. Teraz już faktycznie nic nie mogli zrobić. Musieli uciekać, ratując własne życie. Żar był coraz większy, powietrze paliło płuca. Sunęli wzdłuż ściany, zdyszani, przerażeni, ścigając się z narastającym płomieniem. Przez wściekły huk ognia mimo wszystko przebijał się okropny, świdrujący, przyprawiający o mdłości wrzask Renego. Wydawało się, że za chwilę płomienie odetną im drogę... Wycie urwało się nagle. W tejże chwili Indiana zeskoczył ze skalnej półki na gładkie kamienie posadzki. Za chwilę dołączyli do niego pozostali. Tom Jameson na czworakach poczołgał się pod ścianę i zwymiotował.

Przez chwilę stali nieruchomo, pełni zgrozy wpatrując się w jezioro ognia, lecz narastający żar zmusił ich do podjęcia wędrówki. Indiana nie mógł się opędzić od myśli o trupach z korytarza. Teraz już wiedział, jak prawdopodobnie zginęli ci ludzie. Czy ich czeka to samo? Stanął i spojrzał na płomień swej pochodni. Odchylał się lekko do tyłu, co pozwalało wnioskować, że przez jaskinię wciąż przepływa jakiś prąd powietrza - i na szczęście w stronę przeciwną do ich kierunku marszu, co oznaczało, że dym ich raczej nie dosięgnie. W korytarzu było teraz jasno jak w dzień, pod stopami mieli własne, wydłużone cienie. Zauważył, że ściany stały się znacznie gładsze i równiejsze, ozdobne wzory bogatsze, a posadzkę tworzyły idealnie przylegające kamienne płyty. Chyba weszli na teren właściwego grobowca.

Blask ognia oświetlił jedną z płaskorzeźb na ścianie, Indiana zbliżył się, zaintrygowany. Dużo większa niż pozostałe wzory, wykonana z niezwykłą starannością, rzeźba przedstawiała kobiecą postać o nagich piersiach, ubraną w długą, falującą spódnicę. Głowa kobiety przybrana była kunsztowną fryzurą, w jej dłoniach tkwiły pęki węży, stopy opierała na wielkim kole, wypełnionym skomplikowanym wzorem ze spiralnej, miejscami przerywanej linii.

\- Dziwne. - Kate zbliżyła się bezszelestnie, jak cień. - Bardzo nietypowe.

\- Co takiego? - zainteresował się Indiana.

\- Jesteśmy, jak twierdzisz, w grobowcu Lota. Bratanka Abrahama i wyznawcy jednego Boga. A tu proszę, nasza stara znajoma, Inanna, Isztar, bądź Astarte... Co ona tu robi?

\- Rzeczywiście dziwne - przyznał Jones. - Może Lot powrócił do wierzeń kraju swych przodków? A może to po prostu fantazja twórców grobowca?

\- I na czym ona stoi? - zastanawiała się dalej Kate. - Nie widziałam takiego rysunku nigdy wcześniej.

\- To oczywiste, stoi na tarczy wyobrażającej Ziemię - parsknął Kaawalidze z odcieniem pogardy w głosie. - Doktor Bertram, musi się jeszcze pani dużo nauczyć!

Kate skrzywiła się, nieprzekonana. Nie chodziło o jej ambicję - lecz raczej o silne, wewnętrzne przeświadczenie, że Gruzin się myli. To koło oznaczało coś innego, coś ważnego... Nie miała jednak żadnych argumentów, zamilkła zatem, pozwalając mu wygrać.

Tuż za sporną płaskorzeźbą, korytarz znów się rozszerzał, przechodząc w okrągłą salę o wysokim sklepieniu, otoczoną rzeźbionymi filarami. Indiana na oko ocenił jej średnicę na jakieś pięćdziesiąt jardów. Dochodzący z korytarza blask oświetlał potężne, kamienne wrota po jej przeciwnej stronie. Zamknięte.

Przeszył ich dreszcz. Dotarli do celu.

\- Naprzód, doktorze Jones, na co pan czeka? - głos Cutterdale'a pobrzmiewał triumfem i niecierpliwością. - Co najgorsze, już za nami!

\- Nie byłbym taki pewny... - mruknął Jones sceptycznie. - Co pan wie o grobowcach? Pułapki mogą być wszędzie.

\- Bzdury! - żachnął się lord. - Gołym okiem przecież widać, że tu nic nie ma. Znacznie bardziej powinien pan się obawiać moich ludzi - dodał z nutą groźby.

Indiana odwrócił się niechętnie. Nie będzie tłumaczył temu durniowi... Przyglądał się uważnie okrągłej sali, szukając ukrytych mechanizmów, szczelin, z których mogły wylatywać strzały, zamaskowanych wilczych dołów. Nic takiego nie dostrzegł. Gładka posadzka z doskonale obrobionych, szerokich kamiennych płyt wręcz kusiła do wejścia.

Zdecydował się zrobić pierwszy krok. Nic.

Zrobił drugi.

Posadzka zapadła się z trzaskiem, runął w dół wraz z połamanymi szczątkami płyty. W ostatniej chwili zahaczył palcami o krawędź. Wisiał na wyciągniętych ramionach, rozpaczliwie starając się znaleźć jakieś oparcie dla nóg, lecz napotykał jedynie pustkę. Zaryzykował spojrzenie w dół. W głębi jeżył się las brązowych grotów, mimo upływu wieków, wciąż wyglądających na piekielnie ostre. Oblał go zimny pot, palce zaczęły się ześlizgiwać.

Ktoś schwytał go za rękę. Podniósł głowę, zobaczył nad sobą wykrzywioną z wysiłku twarz Kate. Dziewczyna rzuciła się płasko na ziemię, usiłując przytrzymać Jonesa. Trzasnął rozdzierany rękaw koszuli, Indiana z przerażeniem poczuł, że jego ręka zaczyna się wysuwać ze zbyt słabego chwytu.

\- Pomóżcie mi! - krzyknęła Kate w panice. - Nie utrzymam go!

Niespodziewanie tuż za nią ukazała się twarz Toma Jamesona. Student chwycił go z drugiej strony, mocnym szarpnięciem pomógł nieco się wywindować. Gdy jego łokcie znalazły oparcie, Indiana wiedział, że da sobie radę. Po chwili leżał już na posadzce, ciężko dysząc.

\- Co to było? - odezwał się Cutterdale, w jego głosie niepokój mieszał się z wściekłością.

\- Pułapka - skrzywił się Jones. - Mówiłem!

\- Wie pan, jak to przejść? Musimy dotrzeć do tych drzwi!

\- Coś wymyślę. - Jones ze zdumieniem przyglądał się Anglikowi. Cutterdale wyglądał jak ogarnięty obsesją, oczy mu płonęły, twarz wykrzywiał szalony grymas. Nie było śladu po chłodnym, opanowanym, uprzejmym i dystyngowanym arystokracie. Przed nimi stał niebezpieczny maniak.

Skupili się w trójkę, wraz z Tomem, usiłując znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie. Kaawalidze nie raczył przyłączyć się do dyskusji.

\- Wygląda na to, że część płyt jest fałszywa, zbyt krucha, by utrzymać ciężar człowieka - zastanawiał się Jones. - Inne powinny być w porządku, tylko trzeba wiedzieć, które to - pokręcił głową.

\- Na oko niczym się nie różnią - Tom uważnie oświetlał pochodnią kamienną posadzkę.

\- Żadnych znaków, nic. Identyczne - relacjonowała Kate.

\- Musi coś być... jakiś klucz, jakaś wskazówka! - jęknął Tom.

\- Pewnie było. Na tych tabliczkach, które on zniszczył. - Kate ruchem głowy wskazała na Cutterdale'a.

\- Możemy, eee... ubezpieczać się nawzajem i próbować wszystkie po kolei - wtrącił niepewnie Tom.

Jones skrzywił się. Jakoś nie odczuwał entuzjazmu na myśl o zapadającej się posadzce i czyhających w głębi ostrzach.

\- A może... - powiedział powoli, z namysłem. - A może...

\- Może co? - zniecierpliwiła się Kate.

Indiana szybkim krokiem podszedł do płaskorzeźby, stanął przed nią, przypatrując się uważnie.

\- Masz rację, ona tu całkiem nie pasuje - zwrócił się do Kate. - A w takim razie, musimy uznać, że nie znalazła się tu przypadkowo. Że to właśnie ona stanowi wskazówkę. Spójrz, na czym ona stoi - przesunął palcem po liniach, tworzących spiralę. - Nic ci to nie przypomina?

Kate zmrużyła oczy, wpatrując się intensywnie w wizerunek bogini. Spiralny wzór... niektóre linie przerywane, inne przecięte poprzecznymi kreskami...

\- Labirynt! - wykrzyknęła.

\- Właśnie. Inanna, czyli Astarte, ma nas poprowadzić przez labirynt. Musimy iść za nią.

\- Ale jak, do licha? - Kate pokręciła głową ze zwątpieniem. - Sam widziałeś, nie ma nic, co by wskazywało, które płyty są fałszywe! Wszystkie są identyczne!

\- No... jeszcze nie wiem. Ale warto ten pomysł rozważyć - obronnym tonem powiedział Indiana.

\- Czyli musimy znaleźć drogę w labiryncie bez ścian i korytarzy. Doskonale - stwierdziła Kate z pozornym spokojem. - Proponuję, żebyśmy usiedli teraz i spróbowali sobie powróżyć, bo innego sposobu nie widzę.

\- Nie ironizuj - mruknął Jones. - Chciałabyś mieć tu drogowskaz? Pamiętaj, że do tego typu miejsc zwykle mieli wstęp tylko wtajemniczeni. Myślę, że konstruktorzy zakładali, że ten, kto tu przyjdzie, będzie znał drogę sam... skądinąd... Kate, czy pamiętasz jeszcze ten taniec? Kobiet z wioski?

Kate spojrzała na Jonesa kompletnie osłupiała. Co, na litość boską, miał z tym wszystkim wspólnego taniec?

\- Pamiętam, że jak na was patrzyłem, przyszło mi do głowy, że cały korowód kreśli jakąś taką dość skomplikowaną figurę - wyjaśnił tymczasem archeolog. - No wiesz, dwa kroki w prawo, trzy do przodu, coś w tym rodzaju. Może to jest właśnie ta wskazówka? Sama mówiłaś, że to zachowany niemal w pierwotnej wersji...

\- Indy, oszalałeś? - przerwała mu Kate. - To był żart, mówiłam tak tylko po to, żeby utrzeć nosa tej nadętej kwoce! Nie mam pojęcia, skąd pochodzi taniec i czy ma cokolwiek wspólnego z Astarte!

\- Ale zauważ, wszyscy twierdzili, że jest bardzo starożytny. Więc może jednak? - wpatrywał się w nią z nadzieją. - Może ta cała sekwencja kroków, przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie, w istocie służy do pokonania labiryntu? Pomyśl! Może to nasza jedyna szansa!

Kate usiadła pod ścianą, czując, że zaczyna jej się kręcić w głowie. Czyżby głupie kłamstewko, jakim poczęstowała nieznośną lady Cecilię, miało się okazać prawdą? Nie, nie. To niemożliwe. Jones to cholerny, nieodpowiedzialny fantasta...

A jednak. Fantazje o starożytnej broni okazały się... no, może nie prawdą, tej myśli wciąż starała się do siebie nie dopuszczać, ale teorią na tyle wiarygodną, że zarówno Sowieci jak i Cutterdale zdecydowali się zaangażować potężne środki na poszukiwania. Więc kto wie, może i tym razem jego intuicja okaże się słuszna? Przypomniało jej się, z jakim naciskiem Fatma podkreślała związek pomiędzy tańcem, a skałą zwaną Ręką Proroka. Może to istotnie echo starożytnego przekazu... zaginionej w mrokach dziejów tradycji?

\- Indy, ty jednak oszalałeś - jęknęła zrezygnowana. - Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? Żebym tam poszła? Zatańczyła? A jeśli nie masz racji?

\- To nasza jedyna wskazówka. Kate, proszę, zaufaj mi. - Wpatrywał się w nią z tym swoim przeklętym, zawadiackim, uwodzicielskim uśmieszkiem. - Będę cię ubezpieczał, obwiążesz się tym - wskazał swój bat. - Nic złego się nie stanie.

Bała się. Nie da się ukryć, bała się okropnie. Wyglądało na to, że teraz od niej zależy los całej wyprawy... o ile oczywiście kolejna szalona teoria okaże się prawdą. Żałowała, że nie mają już ze sobą sowieckiej manierki z wódką, tak bardzo potrzebowała czegoś na odwagę.

\- Indy, obiecuję ci jedno - westchnęła Kate, wstając na nogi.

\- Tak?

\- Jeśli wyjdziemy stąd cało, zabiję cię osobiście. - Schwyciła go za koszulę, przyciągnęła do siebie. Nim zaskoczony Indiana zdał sobie sprawę, co się dzieje, wpiła się w jego usta mocnym, gorącym pocałunkiem. Nie zwracała uwagi na obecność innych, na rechocik, jaki wyrwał się najemnikom Cutterdale'a ani na niecierpliwe posykiwanie samego lorda.

\- Doktor Bertram, może już starczy tych czułości? - odezwał się ten z drwiną. - Obiecuję, że znajdziemy wam tutaj jakąś przytulną niszę, ale najpierw musimy dotrzeć do skarbu.

\- Zamknij się, Cutterdale. - Indiana na moment uniósł głowę, po czym wrócił do przerwanej czynności. Minęła dłuższa chwila, nim wreszcie oderwali się od siebie.

\- Boisz się? - spytał Jones.

\- Jak cholera.

\- Ale pójdziesz?

Skinęła głową.

\- Dzielna dziewczynka. Pamiętaj, jestem tuż za tobą. Ubezpieczam cię - mówił, obwiązując ją w pasie końcówką bata. - Już?

\- Już.

Powoli, z wahaniem, stanęła na progu sali. Tuż przed nią ziała dziura w posadzce, pamiątka po brawurze Jonesa. Przymknęła oczy, starając się jak najdokładniej przypomnieć sobie kroki tańca. Zaczynało się od trzech w lewo. Tak.

Ruszyła. Tuż za nią szedł Jones, obwiązany mocno drugim końcem bata. Miała nadzieję, że to wystarczy, przerażała ją myśl o pustce nagle otwierającej się pod jej stopami. Usiłowała przypomnieć sobie melodię i rytm, jakie prowadziły ją wówczas, podczas święta. Tak niedawno, a wydawałoby się, że całe wieki temu. Teraz prosto, cztery... czy może pięć? I dwa na prawo. Jak do tej pory wszystko szło dobrze, podłoga wydawała się całkiem stabilna. Rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie za siebie. Cała grupa gęsiego przesuwała się jej śladem, zupełnie jak korowód kobiet z wioski. Ujrzała przed sobą poczciwą, wesołą twarz Fatmy. Nauczę cię naszego tańca! - mówiła żona Abdula. Gdyby wiedziała, do czego jej się ten taniec przyda! Znowu trzy w lewo. Nagle stwierdziła, że są już na środku sali. Wybiło ją to z rytmu, przez chwilę nie wiedziała, jaka jest dalsza sekwencja. Skup się! - skarciła się w duchu. Dwa do przodu, a potem dość skomplikowany fragment z kręceniem się w kółko i przyklaskiwaniem. Nie była pewna, czy to konieczne, ale na wszelki wypadek wykonała wszystko dokładnie tak, jak zapamiętała. Gdyby nie była tak spięta, zapewne uśmiałaby się do łez, widząc kręcących się i klaszczących Cutterdale'a i poważnego Gruzina. Dwa na prawo i jeszcze raz od początku. Kamienne wrota były coraz bliżej. Ostatnie kroki... ufff! Z westchnieniem ulgi wskoczyła na podest tuż przed drzwiami. Udało się! Nagle ze zdumieniem stwierdziła, że drży cała i szczęka zębami. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak silne było napięcie. Tymczasem pozostali uczestnicy wyprawy, jeden po drugim, wskakiwali na podest. Przeszli bezpiecznie, nikt nie ucierpiał. Kolejna pułapka pokonana.

Wiedziała jednak doskonale, że to wcale jeszcze nie koniec.


	20. Chapter 20

Wielkie, kamienne wrota wznosiły się nad nimi surową, prostą linią. Zamknięte na głucho. Szara, gładka płaszczyzna pokryta była symbolicznymi przedstawieniami ptaków, zwierząt i ludzi, pomiędzy którymi biegły szerokie pasy gęsto zapisane klinowymi znakami. U samego szczytu wyryto ten sam symbol, jaki u początku drogi widzieli w szponach skrzydlatego demona: czteroramienną gwiazdę w koncentrycznych kręgach. Nie było wątpliwości: dotarli do komnaty grobowej.

Jones uważnie, drobiazgowo badał skrzydła wrót, szukając mechanizmu, jaki je otwierał. W pamięci przesuwały mu się podobne sceny ze świątyń i grobowców zagubionych gdzieś w niedostępnej dżungli. Czy można założyć, że konstruktorzy z drugiego końca świata mieli podobne pomysły? Czy jego doświadczenie na cokolwiek się tu przyda? Kate tymczasem równie uważnie studiowała napisy. Kaawalidze wyciągnął z obszernych kieszeni notes i pilnie przerysowywał znaki.

\- Jesteś w stanie to odczytać? - szepnął Jones konspiracyjnie.

\- Oczywiście - zbliżyła pochodnię do kamiennej powierzchni. Powoli, z zastanowieniem, formułowała słowa.

Ty, który tu przyszedłeś, oddaj hołd świętym przodkom

Niech cię prowadzą ich chwalebne imiona

Rąk swych srebrem i złotem nie obciążaj

Byś głowy w zamęcie nie stracił

Miecz bowiem spadnie na chciwych

A przemoc występnych przeciw nim się obróci

Podniesie się przeciw nim powiew mocy

I jak wichura ich zmiecie

Niebiosa swe bramy otworzą

I grad ognisty spuszczą na nich.

\- Co to znaczy? - zainteresował się Cutterdale. - Brzmi jak fragmenty Biblii!

\- To klątwy na naruszających spokój grobowca - odezwał się Kaawalidze. - Dość typowe... dość stonowane. Zwykle grożono jeszcze trądem, puchliną i wszelkimi chorobami.

\- Dobrze, więc zastanówmy się, jak ten spokój naruszyć. Doktorze Jones! Ma pan jakiś pomysł? - Cutterdale spojrzał na archeologa z wyczekiwaniem.

Jones odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, całkowicie go ignorując. Dopiero teraz mógł docenić ich ogrom. Tak potężne płyty z całą pewnością nie mogły dotrzeć tu tą samą drogą, co oni. Którędy więc? Otrząsnął się, to naprawdę nie był czas i miejsce na rozważanie technicznych problemów starożytnych budowniczych. Niepokoił go całkowity brak czegokolwiek, co mogłoby służyć do otwarcia kamiennych wrót. Żadnych dźwigni... żadnych posągów, które można by obrócić... Oparł się o szarą, wygładzoną płaszczyznę, przesuwał palcami po reliefie, szukając czegoś, co ustąpi pod naciskiem, co da się szarpnąć lub przesunąć. Jednak wzory wydawały się być jedynie wzorami, płytkie zagłębienia nie dawały palcom żadnego oparcia, żadna z figur nie odezwała się znajomym zgrzytem kamienia trącego o kamień.

Kate tymczasem, przykucnięta, przyglądała się progowi komnaty. Tworzyło go dwanaście małych, kamiennych bloków, na każdym z nich wyżłobione rowki układały się w tajemnicze symbole. Szarpnęła Jonesa za rękaw.

\- Chwalebne imiona przodków - wskazała.

\- Co takiego? - nie zrozumiał Indiana.

\- Imiona, spójrz. - Wskazując palcem, odczytywała napisy. - Noe. Terach. Arpachszad. Lot. Dwanaście pokoleń od potopu do zniszczenia Sodomy.

\- Niech cię prowadzą ich chwalebne imiona... - mruknął Jones. - Czyżby to był klucz?

\- Nie są ułożone po kolei - stwierdziła Kate. - Po Noem powinien być Sem... Lot z kolei był synem Harana...

Błysk w oku Jonesa mógłby zapalić pochodnię, gdyby przypadkiem któraś zgasła. Dotknął tabliczek, naparł mocno dłońmi, sprawdzając, czy się przesuną. Wyczuł jakby lekkie drgnienie. Spróbował podważyć pierwszą z brzegu, gołymi rękami szło mu to dość opornie. Nie miał nawet noża, Sowieci odebrali mu wszystko, co ich zdaniem mogło posłużyć za broń. Szarpał kamienny bloczek, klnąc pod nosem, zdzierając skórę z palców. Wreszcie oporna płytka drgnęła i wysunęła się nieco, zostawiając odrobinę przestrzeni na manewrowanie. Z następnymi poszło łatwiej, przesuwały się z tak miłym dla jego ucha, znajomym kamiennym zgrzytem. Kate dyrygowała, odczytując imiona, pilnując właściwej kolejności. Nie było łatwo, musiał nieźle wytężyć pamięć, powrócić myślą do młodych lat i szkółki niedzielnej, zanim wreszcie wszyscy patriarchowie znaleźli się na swoich miejscach. Wsunął ostatnią tabliczkę w szczelinę progu i spojrzał z nadzieją na wrota.

Nic.

\- Doktorze Jones, radzę się pospieszyć! - warknął groźnie Cutterdale.

Gdzie tkwi błąd? - zastanawiał się gorączkowo Indiana. - Co poszło nie tak?

Kate złapała się za głowę.

\- Indy, ależ jestem głupia! - jęknęła. - Odwrotna kolejność! Od prawej do lewej! Tak, jak kierunek pisma w językach semickich!

Zabrali się do roboty jeszcze raz. W sali robiło się coraz duszniej, żar promieniował od strony korytarza. Indiana z całych sił odsuwał od siebie myśl, że nie wystarczy dotrzeć do grobowca... trzeba jeszcze z niego powrócić. Jakoś to będzie, powtarzał w duchu. Coś wymyślę.

Zgrzyt! Tabliczka z imieniem Lota opadła na miejsce. Odsunęli się nieco od wrót, spoglądając na nie w napięciu.

Przeciągły, stłumiony dźwięk rozległ się w sali. Ukryte zawiasy, poruszane zapewne przez skomplikowany system przekładni, drgnęły i z wolna, jakby niechętnie, skrzydła kamiennych drzwi zaczęły się przesuwać. Smuga światła wpadła do środka, w mroku zagrały jakieś błyski... Indiana czuł, jak serce bije mu mocno, krew szumi w uszach. Nic nie dało porównać się z chwilą, gdy otwierały się wrota do starożytnego grobowca, gdy po raz pierwszy od tysięcy lat ludzkie oko znów mogło oglądać jego tajemnice.

Drzwi zazgrzytały raz jeszcze i zapadła cisza.

Ostrożnie, powoli, zbliżyli się do wejścia. Indiana gestem zatrzymał pozostałych. Chciał wejść pierwszy... Oficjalnym powodem było to, że miał największe doświadczenie, jeśli chodzi o starożytne pułapki, lecz tak naprawdę liczyło się coś innego. Pasja zdobywcy. Dreszcz, towarzyszący pierwszemu postawieniu stopy na nieznanym terenie.

Zapomniał jednak, że nie on jeden ogarnięty był tą pasją. Znienacka poczuł mocne szarpnięcie, czyjaś silna ręka odciągała go od wrót. Wściekły błysk w oczach Kaawalidze powiedział mu wszystko. Gruzin, przez tyle lat niedoceniany, zapoznany, zmuszany do utajniania swych odkryć, stwierdził widocznie, że tym razem nie da sobie odebrać chwili triumfu. Stanęli naprzeciw siebie, zajadli, zaperzeni. Indiana nie docenił jednak szybkości Gruzina. Jego pięść spadła na szczękę Jonesa jak piorun, odrzucając go daleko w tył. Upadł na plecy, mało brakowało, a zsunąłby się z podestu wprost na zdradliwe płyty posadzki. Potrząsnął głową, zamroczony. Kaawalidze ze zwycięskim uśmiechem na ustach właśnie przekraczał próg krypty. Usłyszeli jego pełen zachwytu okrzyk.

\- Złoto! - wołał Gruzin. - Mnóstwo złota!

Na to hasło jakby nowy duch wstąpił zwłaszcza w przygaszonych nieco najemników. Rzucili się ku wrotom, reszta ekipy podążała za nimi, nie mniej podekscytowana. Blask pochodni oświetlił wnętrze - i zaparło im dech.

Ściany udekorowane były przepięknym fryzem z białego wapienia i muszli na czarnym, bitumicznym tle. Fantastyczne ptaki trzepotały jak żywe, błyskając oczami z lapis-lazuli, lwy przechadzały się dostojnie, wiły się okrutne węże.

\- Boże, jakie to piękne! - westchnęła Kate.

Pośrodku sali tkwił dumnie sarkofag - wielka, kamienna skrzynia, kształtem przypominająca but. Surowość jej bryły i niemal całkowity brak ozdób odcinały się od bogactwa zdobień całej krypty. W głowach sarkofagu tkwiły dwie kamienne misy czy znicze, wypełnione lepką, ciemną substancją. Gruzin przyłożył pochodnię, czerwonawy blask płomienia wzbił się wysoko w górę. Teraz dopiero zobaczyli dokładnie to, co leżało pod ścianami - i z ust wszystkich obecnych wydarł się prawdziwy jęk zachwytu. Istotnie - to było mnóstwo złota. Kubki i puchary, figurki i pieczęcie, ozdoby, naszyjniki i pierścienie - to wszystko migotało teraz w blasku ognia, śląc naokoło tajemnicze błyski. Kate westchnęła głośno, wpatrując się rozszerzonymi oczami w cudowny, inkrustowany macicą perłową naszyjnik. Powoli, jak zahipnotyzowana, zbliżyła się, wyciągając ręce...

\- Zostaw! - syknął Jones łapiąc ją wpół. Szarpnęła się, patrząc na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. - Rąk swych srebrem i złotem nie obciążaj - wysyczał jej wprost do ucha.

\- To tylko słowa - warknęła, próbując uwolnić się z jego uścisku. - Muszę go zobaczyć z bliska, to wygląda na autentyczny...

\- To na pewno jest autentyczne - szepnął, nie zwalniając chwytu. - Ale nie ruszaj. Poczekaj.

Blady Karl, który jako pierwszy rzucił się w stronę sterty kosztowności, podnosił właśnie w górę dłonie pełne ciężkich, nieforemnych monet. Błyski światła tańczyły na jego twarzy, wykrzywionej chciwością na wpół z zachwytem. Wydawał się przez moment jakimś triumfującym, pogańskim bóstwem, zwycięską Mamoną... Przez moment. Rozległ się nagły świst, jękliwy zgrzyt i głowa Karla, odcięta wraz z barkiem i ramieniem, potoczyła się po podłodze, znacząc na niej krwawy, półkolisty ślad. Ciało padło wprost w stertę monet, rozpryskując je ze stłumionym brzękiem. Świsnęło znów, Indiana kątem oka dostrzegł błysk ostrza z brązu, błyskawicznie chowającego się w ścianie.

\- Miecz spadnie na chciwych - wyszeptała Kate, jej twarz była biała jak papier. Głowa Karla potoczyła się wprost pod nogi Jake'a, spoglądając nań szklistymi oczami, w których zastygło ostanie, śmiertelne zdumienie. Najemnik zachwiał się na nogach, wrzasnął i wypadł biegiem z sali, w której unosił się coraz mocniejszy, duszny zapach krwi. Biegł na oślep, zapominając o pułapkach... Krótki trzask zapadającej się posadzki oznajmił im koniec kolejnego uczestnika wyprawy.

Cutterdale skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

\- Tchórze - wymamrotał. - Trzeba było wziąć paru z Legii Cudzoziemskiej.

\- Mamy nauczkę - stwierdził Indiana. - Złota nie ruszać. Chociaż... hmmm... myślę, że podłoga jakoś reaguje na obciążenie, więc może...

\- Doktorze Jones! - ostro przerwał mu Cutterdale. - Nie przyszliśmy tu po złoto! A przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Niech pan się lepiej zastanowi, co dalej. To musi być gdzieś tu ukryte!

\- Taak, może wreszcie dowiemy się, czego szukamy. - Indiana wolno, pozornie niedbale przesuwał się w stronę martwego kadłuba Karla. - Myślę, że jedyne miejsce, gdzie tu można coś ukryć... to...

Schylił się błyskawicznie, sięgając po porzucony karabin. Znów jednak nie docenił Gruzina. Stopa w wysokim bucie przydeptała kolbę, uniemożliwiając mu podniesienie broni.

\- Nic z tego, doktorze Jones. - Kaawalidze wyszczerzył zęby w ironicznym uśmiechu. Podniósł karabin i rzucił go w stronę Cutterdale'a. Lord schwytał go dość zręcznie i w wymowny sposób skierował lufę w stronę Jonesa.

\- Proszę kontynuować - mruknął, unosząc brew. Gorączkowa niecierpliwość opuściła go jakby, pozostawiając tak dobrze im znany ironiczny chłód. - Jedyne miejsce to...?

\- Sarkofag - wycedził Jones.

Przyjrzeli się z zastanowieniem masywnej, kamiennej bryle. Wydawała się niemal litą skałą, nie do ruszenia, ozdabiał ją jedynie prosty, geometryczny wzór, w którym ponownie dało się zauważyć znajomy symbol gwiazdy. Przednia część była nieco niższa, tylna podwyższona, tak, jakby grobowiec przygotowany był do pochówku w pozycji siedzącej. Płonący znicz rzucał na wszystko czerwonawe światło, cienie zbierały się w kątach komnaty, zakrywając przed ich oczami makabryczne, rozpołowione ciało Karla. Tyle śmierci już za nami, pomyślał Jones. Kto dotrwa do końca? Nie wątpił, że on sam dotrwa, zawsze spadał na cztery łapy. Lecz pozostali? Niech diabli wezmą Cutterdale'a i Gruzina, nie życzył im niczego dobrego, lecz czuł się poniekąd odpowiedzialny za Kate. Za Toma zresztą też, chłopak nie miał pojęcia, w co się wplątuje. Odsunął od siebie te myśli, skupiając się na poważniejszym problemie: jak dostać się do wnętrza grobowca, nie mając praktycznie żadnych narzędzi? Większość sprzętu nieśli ludzie Cutterdale'a i przepadł on wraz z nimi. Zostały im jedynie własne ręce, głowy... i nadzieja, że starożytni budowniczowie zostawili dla nich jakąś furtkę. Indiana pochylił się nad sarkofagiem, zdmuchnął z jego powierzchni kurz, szukając w geometrycznym wzorze jakiejś wskazówki, sugestii, podpowiedzi. Plątanina linii i kształtów pozostawała jednak zagadką. Jedynie motyw czteroramiennej gwiazdy pojawiał się jakby gęściej. Spojrzał na płonące u wezgłowia sarkofagu znicze. Nie były jego częścią, stały osobno, na przysadzistych, żłobkowanych kolumienkach. One również ozdobione były gwiazdą, tym razem bogatszą i świetniejszą, inkrustowaną lapis lazuli. Co więcej, spomiędzy jej ramion wychodziły takie same faliste promienie, jakie widzieli już wcześniej, na początku korytarza. Indiana zbliżył się do pierwszej kolumienki, rzucił okiem na jej podstawę. Wystawały z niej jakby... kolce? Pamięć podsunęła mu natychmiast przykłady tajnych przejść, mechanizmów, zapadni... Szarpnął za jeden z kolców. Zgrzytnęło i kolumienka drgnęła, obracając się nieco.

To było to. Czterech mężczyzn rzuciło się na znicze, obracając i popychając ciężkie kamienie. Ze zgrzytem i ostrym piskiem kolumny przesuwały się powoli, stopniowo, aż wreszcie utknęły. Gwiazdy z lapis lazuli patrzyły teraz wprost na siebie.

Przez chwilę trwała cisza, a potem rozległ się stłumiony, głuchy hurgot i sarkofag powoli zaczął się odsuwać, odsłaniając strome schody wiodące w dół, w ciemność.


	21. Chapter 21

Zimne, stęchłe powietrze wionęło z tajemniczej komnaty, jaka otwarła się przed nimi. W ciemności słychać było coś jakby delikatny, odległy szmer wody. Światło pochodni nie było w stanie ogarnąć całej przestrzeni, wyrywając z mroku jedynie fragment schodów - stromych, lekko spękanych, o matowym połysku wygładzonego kamienia. Spoglądali na siebie, zastanawiając się, kto zejdzie pierwszy. Jones gotowy był już na ponowną konfrontację z Kaawalidze, gdy niespodziewanie ten ustąpił mu pierwszeństwa, gestem zachęcając do wstąpienia na schody. Indiana schwycił pochodnię i powoli ruszył przed siebie.

Schody wiodły w dół mniej więcej na głębokość jednego piętra. Ponownie znalazł się w jaskini, ściany pokryte były krystalicznymi naroślami, panował przenikliwy chłód. Gdzieś z tyłu słychać było szmer i plusk - krople wody spadały w zagłębienie skały, tworząc maleńkie, przejrzyste jeziorko. Podniósł wyżej pochodnię, krąg światła objął ścianę przed nim...

Zamarł. Czegoś takiego nie widział jeszcze nigdy w życiu.

Ściana w całości obita była miedzianymi płytami, niegdyś wypolerowanymi do połysku, teraz matowymi i spatynowanymi. Wykuty pracowicie wzór ozdabiał powierzchnię, plącząc się w niezrozumiałych arabeskach. Gdzieniegdzie widać było skupiska szlachetnych kamieni - dopatrzył się topazów, ametystów i lapis-lazuli - gdzie indziej znowu brązowe nity przytrzymywały wielkie połacie wypolerowanego kryształu. Owalne gałki z kości zdobiły środek artefaktu, tkwiąc w wyżłobionych rowkach. Cofnął się kilka kroków, próbując dopatrzeć się sensu w tym wzorze. Wydawało mu się, że linie i żłobkowania układają się w zarys twarzy skrzydlatego demona, tego samego, który powitał ich przy wejściu do jaskini... A może było to tylko złudzenie umysłu, który na siłę szukał w niezrozumiałym znajomych kształtów.

Pod ścianą, ułożone w równe rządki, leżały cienkie, metalowe tabliczki, pokryte gęsto znakami pisma klinowego.

\- Doktorze Jones, wszystko w porządku? - odezwał się głos z góry. - Można schodzić?

\- Tak! - wrzasnął, zadzierając głowę. Rozległ się niecierpliwy tupot stóp i po chwili na dole byli już wszyscy.

\- Dotarliśmy... - W głosie Cutterdale'a brzmiała nieskrywana satysfakcja. - To musi być to. Broń Sumerów, najpilniej strzeżona tajemnica, przyczyna zagłady Sodomy i Gomory. Teraz jest moja.

\- To bez sensu - stwierdził z irytacją Indiana. - To się kompletnie nie zgadza z przekazem biblijnym. Według niego, Lot jako jedyny uciekł przed zagładą, a pan twierdzi, że sam był posiadaczem jej narzędzia?

\- Niech pan nie traktuje przekazu biblijnego tak serio - parsknął Kaawalidze. - Gdyby pan znał prace naukowców z mojego kraju, wiedziałby pan, że jako źródło historyczne jest on niezbyt wiarygodny. - Lekceważąco machnął ręką. - Nawet pan nie wierzy chyba w istnienie takiej choćby Arki Przymierza, prawda?

\- Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym - odburknął Jones.

\- Isz-szaha-el wspomina o zdrajcach, którzy wykradli swemu ludowi święte i starożytne tajemnice - kontynuował Gruzin. - Domyślaliśmy się, że chodzi o Lota. Zbudował tę maszynę... zapewne chciał za jej pomocą objąć władzę nad miastami doliny Siddim. Cóż, coś mu nie wyszło... nie jesteśmy pewni, czy sam nie zachował ostrożności, czy też dosięgła go zemsta współplemieńców. Czy już wszystko jasne, doktorze Jones? - zapytał z kpiną.

Indiana tylko wzruszył ramionami. Też sobie znalazł miejsce na naukowe dysputy. Irytowało go przede wszystkim to, że w głębi ducha do końca był przekonany, że teoria o tajemniczej broni jest bzdurą. Nie wiedział, co właściwie spodziewał się znaleźć, ale na pewno nie to, nie dziwaczną maszynę o niewiadomym przeznaczeniu.

Kaawalidze zbliżył się do metalowej ściany z nie mniejszą satysfakcją.

\- To największe odkrycie naukowe od czasów Troi. A nawet dłużej. Jeśli tylko rozszyfrujemy zasadę działania tego urządzenia...

Wziął do ręki jedną z tabliczek, przyświecił pochodnią.

\- To nie powinno być trudne - stwierdził. - Tu mamy coś... hm, ujęte w formę poematu... lecz sądzę, że przy odpowiedniej interpretacji da się z tego odczytać informacje o tej machinie. Dużo metafor, taaak... trzeba będzie solidnie to opracować...

\- Sądzicie pewnie, że wam w tym pomogę? - ironicznie mruknął Jones.

Obaj, jak na komendę, odwrócili się ku niemu.

\- Doktorze Jones - głos Cutterdale'a drgał podejrzanym rozbawieniem - czyżby chciał nam pan nadal oferować swoją pomoc? Przyznaję, jestem zaskoczony. Myślę jednak, że nie będzie ona już nam potrzebna. Doprowadził nas pan na miejsce. Teraz pora się pożegnać.

Szczęknęła odbezpieczana broń.

\- Zły pomysł... - wycedził Jones. - Zapominacie, że nie wystarczy dotrzeć na miejsce, trzeba jeszcze bezpiecznie powrócić. A ja jestem jedyną osobą, która może nas wszystkich stąd wyprowadzić.

Blefował, lecz miał nadzieję, że Cutterdale się na to złapie.

\- Nie sądzę, doktorze Jones - zgasił go Anglik. - Profesor jest tak samo dobrym specjalistą jak pan, starożytne grobowce nie są mu obce, a poza tym przyświeca nam obu ten sam cel. Pragniemy tej broni, chcemy przekazać ją światu... a raczej wybranym, tym, którzy będą godni się nią zaopiekować.

\- To znaczy tym, którzy najwięcej zapłacą - parsknęła Kate. Cutterdale zmierzył ją zimnym wzrokiem.

\- Doktor Bertram... jakże mi przykro. Cóż to będzie za strata dla świata nauki. Niestety, zaufała pani niewłaściwej osobie. Doktor Jones zawsze miał opinię awanturnika i ryzykanta, nikt się nie zdziwi jego zaginięciu podczas kolejnej wyprawy, lecz pani... Dopilnuję, żeby imieniem Katherine Bertram nazwano, hm... co pani powie na jakąś bibliotekę?

\- Sir John Sheppard wie, gdzie jesteśmy! - wrzasnął milczący dotychczas Tom, w jego głosie brzmiała narastająca panika. - Wie, że wyruszyliśmy...

\- Oczywiście, że wie. Czeka na informacje o naszych zaginionych archeologach... i ja mu tych informacji z przyjemnością dostarczę. - Cutterdale uśmiechnął się szeroko, niemal serdecznie, jak niegdyś w Londynie, gdy omawiał z nimi plan wyprawy.

\- Cutterdale, załatwmy to szybko - zniecierpliwił się Gruzin. - Mamy jeszcze mnóstwo pracy, musimy dokładnie obejrzeć to ustrojstwo, wrócić i załatwić ciężki sprzęt do odkopania. A ty wciąż gadasz.

\- Taka jest zasada - pouczył go Anglik. - Skoro już mają zginąć, niech wiedzą dlaczego.

\- Przyznaj się po prostu, że jeszcze nigdy nie zastrzeliłeś człowieka - mruknął z odcieniem pogardy w głosie stary czekista. Podniósł rewolwer, uważnie celując wprost w czoło Jonesa... po czym zmienił zdanie i błyskawicznie przesunął go w stronę pobladłej Kate.

\- Nieeee! - rozległ się potężny wrzask i coś runęło na Gruzina, przewracając go na ziemię. Tom Jameson, w odruchu rozpaczliwej odwagi, rzucił się, próbując wyrwać mu broń. Szamotali się zajadle, kopiąc i wierzgając na wszystkie strony. Gruzin był silniejszy i bardziej doświadczony, lecz strach i adrenalina wzmagały siły Toma. Wpadli na ścianę z brązu, przetoczyli się po niej raz i drugi, roztrzaskując kryształowe panele, przesuwając kościane gałki.

Indiana szarpnął za ramię osłupiałą Kate.

\- Uciekaj! - syknął. Sam skoczył w stronę Cutterdale'a. Anglik jednak nie dał się zaskoczyć, szybkim ruchem uniósł karabin i wycelował prosto w Jonesa.

\- Nie radzę... - wycedził przez zęby. Szturchnął archeologa lufą. - Pod ścianę - rozkazał.

Stłumiony huk strzału rozległ się w jaskini. Kate, będąca już w połowie schodów, obejrzała się i z krzykiem zbiegła w dół. Kaawalidze właśnie wstawał z ziemi, patrząc z pogardą na bezwładnie rozciągnięte u jego stóp ciało Toma. Na piersi chłopaka widniała szybko się powiększająca czerwona plama.

\- Tom! - Kate przypadła do swego ucznia. - Tom, o Boże! Nie umieraj!

\- Doktor Bertram... - wyszeptał chłopak.

\- Nic nie mów, zabierzemy cię stąd - mówiła gorączkowo Kate. - Zróbcie coś! - wrzasnęła, sama nie wiedząc, do kogo właściwie.

\- Doktor Bertram... przepraszam... - jęknął słabo Tom. Głowa opadła mu na bok, oczy się zamknęły. Kate podniosła dłoń do ust, przygryzając ją, walcząc z napływającym szlochem.

\- Cóż za sentymenty... - mruknął ironicznie Cutterdale. - No dobrze, kończmy już...

Ping! rozległo się za ich plecami. Dziwny, metaliczny dźwięk odbił się echem od kamiennych ścian.

Gruzin i Anglik odwrócili się, zaskoczeni, patrząc na to, co Jones miał okazję obserwować już od dłuższej chwili.

Ściana z miedzi ożyła. Krótkie błyski przebiegały przez wzór ze szlachetnych kamieni, błękitnawe iskierki wykwitały w splątanych arabeskach. Z głębi, zza metalowych płyt, dobiegał narastający dźwięk, jakby brzęczenie roju pszczół. Płaty kryształu rozjarzyły się delikatną poświatą, oprócz jednego, stłuczonego podczas bójki. Błyski stawały się coraz silniejsze, kamienie świeciły już jak małe żarówki. Z szumem i zgrzytem środkowa część ściany rozsunęła się, ukazując w głębi konstrukcję z czterech metalowych trójkątów, otoczoną koncentrycznymi pierścieniami.

\- Ogniste działo Sumerów - wyszeptał z zachwytem Cutterdale.

\- Lepiej to zatrzymajmy - warknął Gruzin, podbiegając do urządzenia. Zgarnął kilka tabliczek z wierzchu stosu, przeglądał je gorączkowo, klnąc pod nosem, szukając wskazówek. Na oślep naciskał świecące kamienie, przesuwał gałki... Brzęczenie narastało, pierścienie zaczęły się przesuwać i kręcić.

\- Job twoju mać! - ryknął wściekle, odskakując od ściany. Podniósł rewolwer i wyładował w nią wszystkie naboje. Trzasnęło, zasyczało, błękitne iskry sypnęły się ze strzaskanego panelu. Jakiś rykoszet gwizdnął koło ucha Jonesa, inny otarł się o jego ramię, rozrywając koszulę, znacząc krwawy ślad.

\- Co robisz, durniu! - twarz Cutterdale'a wykrzywiła wściekłość. - Zniszczysz to, idioto! - doskoczył do Kaawalidze i kompletnie nie panując nad sobą, pchnął go wprost na metalowe płyty.

Białobłękitny błysk oślepił ich na chwilę, jak flesz reportera. Patrzyli ze zgrozą, jak Kaawalidze, w chmurze iskier, wstrząsany konwulsjami, osuwa się bezwładnie na ziemię. Jego ciało wygięło się w łuk, z ust wydobywał się chrapliwy ryk, skóra pękała i zaczynała dymić. Rzucił się jeszcze kilka razy, jak ryba na piasku i znieruchomiał. Swąd przypalonego ciała rozszedł się w powietrzu. Brzęczący dźwięk narastał, przechodząc w świdrujące, wysokie, nie do zniesienia wycie. Przez skalną podłogę przebiegło delikatne drżenie. Metalowe kręgi wirowały coraz szybciej, generując nieziemską, błękitnawą poświatę.

\- Uciekamy, już! - wrzasnął Indiana, ciągnąc Kate za rękaw. Rzucili się ku schodom. W połowie drogi Jones obejrzał się jeszcze, zdziwiony, że nie słyszy za sobą kroków Cutterdale'a. Anglik miotał się po komnacie, próbując udźwignąć jak najwięcej brązowych tabliczek. Wypadły mu z rąk, rozsypując się z brzękiem, rzucił się na kolana, zgarniając je znów do siebie. Drżenie skał było coraz wyraźniejsze.

\- Cutterdale, durniu, zostaw to! - ryknął Jones, sam nie wiedząc, czemu. - Jeszcze zdążysz!

Pasmo oślepiającej bieli przeskoczyło spomiędzy wirujących kręgów, trafiając w sam środek piersi Anglika. Runął na plecy z rozkrzyżowanymi rękami, tabliczki rozsypały się wokół niego nieregularnym wachlarzem. Ciało w jednej chwili spuchło nienaturalnie, jakby wszelka jego wilgoć została momentalnie zamieniona w parę i opadło, sflaczałe, bezkształtne, przypominając wyrzuconą na brzeg meduzę. Blask znów skoncentrował się pośrodku kręgów, jak miniaturowa, pulsująca gwiazda.

\- Jones! - wrzasnęła z góry Kate. - Szybciej!

Wypadli do komnaty grobowej. Znicz nadal płonął czerwonawym blaskiem, krew Karla nie zdążyła jeszcze zakrzepnąć. Drżenie przebiegało przez ściany, część fryzu oderwała się i z trzaskiem spadła na ziemię. Brązowe ostrze wysuwało się i chowało, ze świstem tnąc powietrze. Jones z przerażeniem zauważył, że nie tylko ta maszyneria się rozregulowała - także drzwi komnaty zaczynały się powoli zamykać.

\- Biegiem! - krzyknął, pociągając za sobą Kate.

\- Zaczekaj! - zawołała dziewczyna. - Nie możemy tego tak zostawić, tu są bezcenne zabytki! Zabierzmy coś przynajmniej!

\- Za chwilę sami będziemy zabytkami! Biegnij! - Szarpnął ją za rękę, wściekły, że nawet w takiej chwili odezwał się w niej naukowiec. Kamienne wrota sunęły nieubłaganie, przejście wciąż się zwężało. Wypchnął Kate na zewnątrz, przeskoczył za nią, ocierając się już barkiem o szorstką powierzchnię głazu. Skrzydła drzwi z hukiem uderzyły o siebie, wzbijając chmurkę pyłu. Zdążyli. Rozejrzał się rozpaczliwie dokoła, szukając jakiejś kryjówki, lecz nie było nic, poza filarami wrót i skąpą przestrzenią podestu. Przylgnęli do kamiennej ściany, kuląc się, osłaniając nawzajem. W głębi ziemi narastał głuchy ryk, strop zaczął osypywać się, wybijając dziury w fałszywej posadzce. Wreszcie potężny paroksyzm wstrząsnął całą jaskinią, wrota zadrgały, jakby od środka uderzył w nie gigantyczny taran. Prąd powietrza przygniótł ich do ściany, odebrał dech. Ryk wzmógł się, nie tłumiony już niczym. W jaskini momentalnie zrobiło się przeraźliwie zimno, z ust wzbijały im się małe, srebrne obłoczki pary. Indiana zaryzykował uniesienie głowy, krótki rzut oka. Przez rozszerzające się szpary w ścianie widział słup białobłękitnego ognia, który przebijał strop jaskini, wznosząc się gdzieś ku niebu strumieniem czystej, niezakłóconej, zimnej energii. Skulił się znów, gdy tuż koło niego przeleciał oderwany ze ściany głaz. Nie mogli tu zostać. Jeszcze chwila, a sklepienie runie.

\- Kate, idziemy - potrząsnął nią. Spojrzała na niego oczami, w których źrenice niemal przesłoniły tęczówki, jej usta bezgłośnie uformowały słowo: gdzie?

Rzeczywiście, nie było gdzie. Stali na podeście jak na wysepce, z jednej strony mając kamienne drzwi, z drugiej to, co niegdyś było posadzką sali, a teraz kupą gruzu najeżoną brązowymi ostrzami. Kolejny wstrząs przetoczył się przez jaskinię, podest zachwiał się jak łódka na wzburzonym morzu. Część ściany osunęła się, wzbijając tumany pyłu. Indiana ścisnął mocniej Kate za ramię, w oczach błysnęła mu nadzieja. Za rumowiskiem widać było coś jakby wejście do szerokiego, niskiego korytarza. Musiał to być korytarz roboczy, ten, którym przywleczono tu niegdyś kamienne wrota. Teraz tylko należało się do niego dostać. Od jego wylotu dzieliło ich szerokie na kilka jardów groźne zapadlisko. Czy przeskoczą? On pewnie tak, ale Kate?

Rozejrzał się. Jeden z filarów podtrzymujących sklepienie sali przekrzywił się, osunął i tkwił teraz pod dziwacznym kątem wraz z wyrwanym ze ściany fragmentem ozdobnego fryzu. Szansa była niewielka... lecz lepsza niż nic. Odpiął od pasa swój niezawodny bat, zamachnął się, końcówka ze świstem owinęła się wokół sterczącego kawałka fryzu. Szarpnął mocno - wydawało się, że punkt zaczepienia wytrzyma. Wcisnął rączkę bata w zimne dłonie Kate, przekrzykując hałas udzielił jej krótkich instrukcji. Kiwnęła głową, odsunęła się nieco dla nabrania rozpędu i skoczyła. Patrzył z niepokojem, jak przelatuje nad rumowiskiem i sterczącymi zeń ostrzami. Na chwilę wstrzymał oddech, zdawało mu się, że nie sięgnie stopami drugiego brzegu. Sięgnęła jednak, choć zachwiała się na niepewnych głazach. Odrzuciła bat wprost w jego ręce. Skoczył, powietrze świsnęło mu w uszach, wylądował po drugiej stronie z wieloletnią wprawą. Szarpnął, podkręcając nieco, by uwolnić końcówkę bata i zdrętwiał na chwilę, gdy ozdobny fryz odłamał się i runął z trzaskiem w rumowisko. Odwrócili się i pobiegli korytarzem w mrok, rozjaśniany jedynie coraz dalszymi odblaskami bladobłękitnego światła.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo szli, macając rękami ściany jak ślepcy, potykając się o kamienie, upadając i znów się podnosząc. Dłonie i kolana miał pozdzierane do krwi, w głowie kręciło mu się i szumiało. Wzdrygnął się, gdy coś małego furknęło mu obok głowy, poczuł na policzku dotyk błoniastego skrzydła. Usłyszał obok siebie krótki, zdławiony, pełen obrzydzenia pisk dziewczyny. W pewnym momencie stwierdził wreszcie, że ciemność wokół jakby poszarzała. Tak, to nie było złudzenie, widział niewyraźny zarys sylwetki Kate. Gdzieś w oddali lśniła jasna gwiazda, mała, okrągła plama dziennego światła. Ruszyli ku niemu z nową nadzieją w sercach. Korytarz zwęził się, obniżył, musieli iść pochyleni, a w końcu czołgać się na czworakach, lecz plama światła wciąż się rozszerzała, czuli na twarzach powiew chłodnego powietrza.

Korytarz zakończył się nagle, przechodząc w płytką grotę, skalną niszę ukrytą gdzieś w wąwozie. Indiana z radością wyskoczył na zewnątrz i natychmiast cofnął się z okrzykiem bólu, gdy ostre ziarna gradu uderzyły w jego plecy, okryte już tylko strzępami koszuli. Szalała burza. Błyskawice przetaczały się z rykiem po niebie, wicher wył i jęczał w zakamarkach wąwozu, grad sypał gęsto, tworząc przed nimi niemalże ruchomą, błyszczącą zimno ścianę. Kate dołączyła do Jonesa i z osłupieniem wpatrywała się w szaleństwo żywiołów. Skłębione chmury wisiały nisko, gdzieś wśród nich dogasały resztki niesamowitego, białobłękitnego światła.

\- Co to ma być, koniec świata? - zdumiała się dziewczyna. - Tu nigdy nie było takich burz!

\- Ciesz się, że to nie ogień i siarka - stwierdził Jones. - Podejrzewam, że mało brakowało...

\- Myślisz, że to przez to... urządzenie? - Wzdrygnęła się. - Cóż, mam nadzieję, że przysypało je dokładnie. Jakoś nie mam ochoty go badać.

\- Musimy dotrzeć do wioski. - Jones próbował cokolwiek dojrzeć przez falującą kotarę gradu. Piorun uderzył gdzieś niedaleko, huk gromu niemalże ich ogłuszył.

\- Musimy to przeczekać. - Kate oparła się o ścianę i zamknęła oczy. Była blada, zmęczona, lecz na jej ustach igrał dumny, zwycięski uśmiech. Indiana przysunął się bliżej, objął ją ramieniem. Jej twarz była podrapana, włosy przysypane pyłem i kurzem. On pewnie też nie wyglądał lepiej. Pocałował ją delikatnie, usta miała spierzchnięte i jakby słonawe.

\- To może potrwać.

\- Nie szkodzi.

\- Indiana... - mruknęła Kate po chwili. - Wiesz, w tej jaskini bałam się tak strasznie... jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. A jak wyszliśmy, poczułam... że już chyba nigdy niczego nie będę się bać. Nie teraz, nie po tym wszystkim. To chyba niezbyt dobrze wpłynie na mój charakter, jak sądzisz? - Uśmiechnęła się na wpół kpiąco.

\- Nie martw się, gorszy już nie będzie. - Przygarnął ją mocniej, oboje się roześmiali. - Co robisz? - zapytał ze zdumieniem.

Jej drobne dłonie właśnie pomagały mu pozbyć się paska z kaburą.

\- Coś, na co miałam ochotę, odkąd cię poznałam, draniu - wymamrotała mu wprost do ucha.

\- Ach tak, doktor Bertram? W takim razie ja też chętnie pokażę pani, na co miałem ochotę...

Wicher nadal wył wściekle, błyskawice rozdzierały niebo, jednak mała, płytka grota nagle stała się najprzytulniejszym miejscem na świecie.

\- Kate, nie masz wrażenia, że w tej historii jeszcze ktoś maczał palce? Od samego początku? - mruknął niewyraźnie Indiana.

\- Kto niby?

\- Astarte. Cholerna Astarte.

**Epilog**

Śledztwo w sprawie tajemniczej śmierci lorda Eustachego Cutterdale'a trwało niemalże do połowy grudnia. Choć Scotland Yard z pewną nieufnością przyjmował zeznania ekscentrycznego amerykańskiego archeologa, jednak autorytet Kate Bertram, poparty również słowami sir Johna i lady Cecilii, przekonał ich wreszcie. Oficjalna wersja brzmiała: nieszczęśliwy wypadek podczas ekspedycji. Indiana i Kate bez większych dyskusji zgodzili się, że o tajemniczej maszynie lepiej w ogóle nie wspominać. Niech spoczywa w pokoju, pogrzebana pod stropem jaskini.

Gorszą sprawą było zawiadomienie rodziny Toma Jamesona. Kate uparła się, że zrobi to osobiście, była wszak odpowiedzialna za całą wyprawę i wszystkich jej uczestników. Wróciła blada i roztrzęsiona, na resztę dnia zamknęła się w swym mieszkaniu, sama. Nie opowiedziała o szczegółach tej wizyty nikomu, nawet Indianie.

W zasadzie, skoro śledztwo dobiegło końca, a skandal dyplomatyczny, jakiego się obawiali w związku z udziałem w całej sprawie Bieriezowa, został zręcznie zatuszowany, Jones mógłby spokojnie wrócić do siebie. Przedłużał jednak pobyt w Londynie, mamrocząc coś o zaległym urlopie. Nadal przy każdej okazji kłócili się z Kate na tematy zawodowe i nie tylko. Ponieważ jednak godzili się z równym temperamentem, co zaczynali spory, żadne z nich nie protestowało przeciwko takiemu obrotowi rzeczy. Tak minęły święta i nadszedł Sylwester.

Sir John i lady Cecilia ściągnęli jakiś czas temu do kraju, czekało ich przeniesienie na nową placówkę. Póki co, pani konsulowa stwierdziła, że nadszedł czas, aby wreszcie zorganizować z dawna planowany bal maskowy w ich podmiejskiej rezydencji. Jones i Kate znaleźli się wśród honorowych gości.

Tuż przed północą wymknęli się, znudzeni, na taras. Za nimi szumiało i brzęczało zgromadzone tłumnie wytworne towarzystwo, lady Cecilia robiła furorę w swym stroju kapłanki Astarte, prowadzono błahe rozmowy, służba krążyła z tacami zakąsek i kieliszków... Mieli dość. Żadne z nich nie było przyzwyczajone do takiego życia i chyba nie zamierzali się przyzwyczajać. Nie wiedzieć kiedy rozmowa skręciła w stronę pamiętnej ekspedycji.

\- Więc od początku chodziło o broń - mruknął Jones, wpatrując się w odległe światła miasta. - Nie wierzyłem w to. Ale zawsze chodzi o coś takiego. Broń, pieniądze, władzę...

\- Władzę... - powtórzyła jak echo Kate. - Cutterdale był opętany żądzą władzy. Nie znałeś go wcześniej, ja tak. Wiem, że zawsze dążył do celu po trupach, najpierw niszcząc swych rywali w biznesie, potem już całkiem dosłownie.

\- Cóż, szkoda, że nie mogliśmy zbadać tego urządzenia. To mogłoby pchnąć naukę na zupełnie nowe tory. Ale z drugiej strony... dobrze się stało, że to coś zostało tam, zasypane. W takich rękach... - pokręcił głową.

\- Żądza władzy to okropna rzecz. Zatruwa umysły, zmienia ludzi w potwory - mruknęła Kate sentencjonalnie.

\- W takim razie mamy o jednego opętańca mniej - stwierdził Jones, przyciągając ją do siebie. - Może świat zyska przez to trochę więcej spokoju. Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! - objął ją, zatonęli w mocnym, gorącym, długim pocałunku.

W niebo strzeliły fajerwerki. Nadchodził rok 1933.


End file.
